From the Fires of Hell
by TunedIn
Summary: When an orphanage is set on fire Jane and Maura must investigate. What they uncover will shock them to the core. Boundaries will be crossed and some relationships will be pushed to the very edge. How will Jane and Maura emerge 'From the Fires of Hell'... All rights acknowledged and respected.
1. Chapter 1

**Mark 10:14**  
When Jesus saw this, he was indignant. He said to them "Let the little children come to me, and do not hinder them, for the kingdom of God belongs to such as these".

* * *

Sister Mary Joseph closed her office and headed for the dormitories. She'd been in charge of the Sacred Heart Children's Orphanage for thirty-eight years and she'd rarely gone a night without finding some misguided children up to no good. Given their dorm supervisors would have retired for the evening an hour ago, Sister Mary Joseph knew the trouble makers would be up to their usual antics and enjoying the challenge of not being caught. She released a weary sigh. Her role was a challenging one and she felt under resourced and under appreciated. What's more the Catholic Church continued to be embroiled in scandal and innuendo. Two boys had complained to her only yesterday that Father Ignatius had made inappropriate advances. She was between a rock and a hard place. These were children no one wanted. Were she to take the matter any further she knew nothing would be done. As had become her practice she had ignored the complaint and avoided Father Ignatius.

As she wandered the corridor deciding which dorm would earn her wrath tonight, Sister Mary Joseph's mind drifted to her own mother. Her mother had been a bitter angry woman. Of Irish Catholic decent it was nothing for her to beat her children savagely. Sister Mary Joseph pushes the memory from her mind as she stops outside dormitory 2C. She listens attentively through the door. She shakes her head as she opens it. She moves swiftly to the closet where the noise is erupting in bursts of chaotic whispers and laughter. She swings open the door and grabs the first boy she can reach by the ear and pulls sharply. The boy squeals in pain as he falls out. The other boys in hiding react quickly; they each race for their beds hoping to avoid being recognised by their intruder. Sister Mary Joseph shouts a list of names. "Each of you will report to my office before breakfast tomorrow. I'll decide your punishment then." With that she turns and leaves. She's satisfied that her efforts will once again remind the children that bad behaviour will not be tolerated.

As Sister Mary Joseph turns out her light and gets into her humble and cold bed she is not aware that the extinguishing of her lamp signals to another that the time is now right. Outside the perimeter of the orphanage an angry young man lies in wait. With darkness inside he begins to carry out his plans. He moves swiftly to put in place the accelerants that will help to burn this symbol of his miserable life to the ground. Such is his anger, he doesn't care there are innocent boys and girls inside. He's certain that destroying this establishment and everyone in it is doing them and their earthly souls a favour. It takes him an hour to be in readiness. Then without hesitation he flicks his lighter into action. As flames take hold he watches his work with satisfaction. "Suffer" he shouts over the roar that's getting louder as oxygen fuels the flames. "Suffer for your sins. You're evil; you are all evil. Do you hear me?" As fire alarms burst to life and shouting can be heard over the raging fire, the arsonist turns and runs. His work is done.

* * *

Sunday evenings at Maura's house had never been the same since Angela Rizzoli had moved into her guest house. Her usually quiet abode gets turned into a mad house as Angela's children descend upon the place for their usual Sunday evening family feast. Not that Maura minds; in fact she loves it. Having never had an engaged or loving family growing up, Maura probably enjoys the evenings more than anyone else there. Most Sunday's you'll find Jane, Frankie and Tommy gathered. It depends on Frankie's shifts. These days the get togethers can sometimes be extended to include Lydia, TJ and Lydia's mum. Secretly Maura prefers it when it's just the core Rizzoli family. They are more reserved when Lydia and her mum are about. Even Jane curbs her boisterous nature so as not to offend the mother and grandmother of her nephew.

Tonight is special as Tommy is caring for TJ without Lydia. The Rizzoli family is engrossed in having the baby to themselves and their gushing fills Maura with just a little envy. Still she finds herself caught up in the fun and emotion and is constantly gushing over TJ as if he were her nephew too.

As they settle down to their meal Frankie is buzzed in to work.

"Oh Frankie, I wish you could turn that off!" Angela can't contain her disappointment.

"What is it Frankie?" Jane looks at Frankie with curiosity.

"Fire at the Sacred Hearts Orphanage at Brookline" Frankie states as he gathers his things and rushes out. He kisses his mother who urges him to stay safe.

"Gosh I hope no one's killed or I'm in for a long night" Maura adds. "I especially hate it when children are involved."

"Let's not jump to conclusions Maura, it's most likely nothing" Jane retorts. Just then Tommy walks back into the room having changed TJ. "Here; I want to hold him." Jane races to be the first to take the baby.

"Jane, he's quiet. Put him down and come and eat your dinner with the rest of us. Poor Frankie! He misses out again." Angela's seated ready to enjoy her meal.

"I'm not sorry Ma, that's more for me." Tommy sits and dives into the food as if he hasn't eaten in a week.

Maura and Angela start to pack up the table as Jane and Tommy roll around on the floor with TJ. TJ is ruffled up in Jane's hair and his little fists have a tight hold on the wild mange. He's squealing with delight. Tommy is too. Angela and Maura watch the hilarity as Jane's phone starts to ring and she tries to untangle herself from TJ to answer. Before she can, Maura's phone starts to buzz and as she picks up she turns to Angela with a sense of impending dread. Almost in unison the girls announce themselves.

"Rizzoli"

"This is Dr. Isles."

"I'm on my way."

"I'll be right there."

Tommy and Angela have stopped. TJ is still gurgling unaware of the cloud that's descended on the gathering. "What is it" Angela inquires.

"It's the fire Ma; I think it's pretty serious. We have to go" Jane explains. Maura who'd ducked to her room returns tidied up and with her kit. "One car" Jane asks.

"If you don't mind dropping me home afterwards?" Maura's hates to admit to herself she's relieved. When she has to be somewhere in a hurry she really does prefer that Jane drive.

* * *

Jane and Maura stride towards the flashing lights, crime scene tape and onlookers. Both are putting on purple latex gloves to protect them from damaging evidence at the scene. They find Frost and Korsack standing with Cooper and Lieutenant Cavanaugh.

"What do we have" Jane asks. Before anyone can answer some one summons Dr. Isles.

"Excuse me" Maura offers. "I'll be back when I can."

"Yeah, go Maura" Jane squeezes her friends forearm as she leaves. She knows people have died in the fire but if kids are involved it knocks Maura around more than other cases. Hell it knocks all of them around. Jane turns back to her boss.

"This is serious" Cavanaugh explains. "Fire Chief is certain this things been deliberately lit. The arson hasn't even tried to cover his steps."

Frost jumps in. "The buildings guttered. Three adults dead and we think five children at this stage."

"Damn" Korsack lets his feelings out. "Could there be more Frost?"

"The Chief still has his team scouring through what's left of the building. The employees are doing their best to account for all the children…" Frost is cut off as a singed and angry Frankie joins them.

"It is hell in there" Frankie bursts with anger. "It's chaos! Our guys and the fireman are doing all they can, but the people who run this place have no f#* $ing idea."

"Whoa, Frankie; take it easy" Frost tries to ease the moment with his friend.

"No man… no it's carnage in there." Frankie struggles to hold his composure.

"Frankie" Jane takes her brothers shoulders. "Come on keep it together. What can you tell us? As a cop what can you tell us?"

"I'm sorry Janey…" Jane waits patiently for Frankie to get it together.

"OK… OK, Jane there are kids and employees running everywhere. Our guys and the fire department are focused on getting everyone out but the damn head Nun can't tell us if we're still looking for people." Frankie shakes his head in distress.

"Alright, stay here. I'll get this straightened out." Jane storms off.

Cavanaugh, Frost, Korsack and Cooper just watch Jane as she moves with authority inside the walls of the Sacred Heart Orphanage.

Jane spots a Nun running around with a Loud-Hailer (hand-held microphone). Jane approaches the Nun. "Give that to me" are her instructions. Sister Mary Joseph tries to resist at first and then gives into to this towering figure of authority.

Screech… screech… sounds blast out of the loud-hailer. Jane tries to manoeuvre the device to stop its angry wails. "Please listen to me…" she shouts. When she's ignored she places two fingers into her mouth, manipulates her tongue and blows a whistle like there is no tomorrow. Everyone stands dead in their tracks. "OK thank you" Jane says.

"I need all dormitory leaders to form a line here." When people react slowly, Jane urges them on. "Please, you're safe here. If you are a dormitory leader or supervisor, form a line here." A number of adults move to form a line with some hesitation.

"Good, thank you… OK kids listen up. Please, if we are going to find all your friends I need you all to line up behind your dorm leader or supervisor. Do you hear me? You'll be safe I promise and it's our best chance to find all your friends." Jane states this with authority and passion. To her complete surprise kids start to fall in line.

"OK… OK this is good. I want someone… one person to report to me. I want to know if all in your lines are present and accounted for. Just one person… do you understand? Then come and tell me what you can." Jane breathes for the first time in what seems like hours.

Sister Mary Joseph isn't sure if she's wet her pants. She knows her knees are shaking and she feels damp. Who wouldn't lose their self-control in this situation, she tells herself. Despite admiring the strong woman who has come in and brought a semblance of order to an otherwise chaotic situation, Sister Mary Joseph needs to get control back. "Young lady I am Sister Mary Joseph I am in charge of the Scared Heart Orphanage" she informs Jane.

"Yeah, yeah… right. Right now you can stand in front of that line that doesn't appear to have a supervisor and keep those poor kids calm… please?" Jane doesn't have time for status or politics; it's becoming clear to her that there are lives unaccounted for.

"I beg your pardon" Sister Mary Joseph isn't used to being spoken to in such a way.

"There, Sister! Please." Reluctantly Sister Mary Joseph does as Jane instructs.

A girl of about 13 years of age approaches Jane. "Ma'am no one's seen Father Ignatius. Mrs Morecombe is Sister MJ's assistant and she isn't here. The dorm supervisor from 2C and Harvey the groundskeeper aren't here either. Ma'am there are eight boys missing, they're all from dorm 2C as well." The little girl who has seemed so composed starts to break. Tears well up and she starts to shake.

Jane wraps an arm around her. "Hang on sweetie; you've done great, OK? "Chief… Chief" she shouts.

The Chief of the fire brigade comes to Jane's call. "What can you tell me?"

"I'm confident there are still one adult unaccounted for and three more boys from dorm 2C. Otherwise I think we're clear" Jane informs him.

"Thanks Detective, we're on it." The chief races off without hesitation.

"But Ma'am, that's not what I said." The girl becomes frantic and tries to pull away from Jane.

"It's OK honey, it's OK. There are some people over with the medical examiner. There are five children and three adults." The little girl calms. "What's your name sweetie" Jane asks.

"Donna"

"Donna, you have been very brave tonight." Sensing the qualities in a child who can stay calm in this situation Jane leans in and whispers, "braver than Sister MJ, I think she wet her pants." Jane's relieved when she hears Donna giggle.

* * *

When Maura's work is done at the scene she goes to look for Jane. She finds her sitting against a boundary fence. Her knees are pulled up under her elbows and Jane is resting her head against a fence, fast asleep. Maura scans the scene and is aware that the other police officers and the rest or Jane's team are long gone. Maura looks at her friend who is resting peacefully and is reluctant to wake her. Maura leans down and gently pushes Jane's shoulder. Jane is startled and wakes suddenly.

"I'm fine… is everything alright?" Jane tries to sound like she wasn't sleeping.

"Hey it's only me… sorry to wake you. I'm finished here." Maura finds a gentle smile for her friend.

"Oh sorry Maura, everyone else left, I tried to stay awake," Jane looks at her friend. "Are you ready to go home now? How did things finish up?" Jane looks at Maura for answers.

"I have three adults to examine and eight children Jane. I don't want to go home. I need you to run me to the morgue on your way home please." Maura gives her tired friend a very serious look.

"What time is it Maura?"

"It's three in the morning Jane" Maura responds.

"Then I'm not running you to headquarters, I'm taking you home." Jane starts to pull herself up.

"Jane, please! … I'm serious. There are eight children who have died tonight and they weren't wanted by anyone… I'm not leaving them alone in death until I have answers for them. I want to go to the station. You can drop me off or I'll call a taxi. It's your call!" Maura stares intently at her best friend.

"Maura don't get lost emotionally in this one" Jane warns.

"Jane I'm not lost… but eight orphans died tonight. There was no one to hold them. No one to tell them they were loved and that thing's would be alright. I know what that feels like Jane. So please don't try to tell me how to feel or how my emotions should be reacting. I have a job to do and I am going to do it to the very best of my ability for those young lives… Is that OK with you?" Maura stares at Jane.

"Yeah it is Maura. I'll drop you at the morgue and I'll call by your place and bring you fresh clothes in the morning… Is there anything else I can do?" Jane stares just as intently at Maura.

Maura breathes. "Thank you Jane, come one let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

**Colossians 3:21 **Fathers, do not provoke your children, lest they become discouraged.

* * *

"Good morning Senior Criminalist Chang," Maura's blood-shot eyes travel to the woman who's just entered her morgue.

"Dr. Isles, I heard about the fire, I thought I'd come in early. Have you been here all night?" Suzie watches her boss waiting for the instructions to start.

"Well I started at the scene, but… yes; yes I have been here." Maura grabs a clip board. "Senior Criminalist Chang we have four adult deceased, three female and one male. We have eight deceased male children. They range in age from eight to twelve. All have died of smoke inhalation and asphyxiation." Maura takes a breath, Suzie says nothing and waits.

Handing the clip board to Suzie Maura continues. "I've recorded all their blood types and weighed and measured all their organs. All the details are there." Maura taps the clip board Suzie is now scanning. "I need you to record all the information into our systems and then run DNA analysis on all our victims. In the case of the adults, we need to confirm that the people on these tables are who their details proclaim them to be or if they're not in the system… well they will be now. In the case of the children it gets more difficult."

"I'm sorry" Suzie looks at Maura confused.

"They're all orphans. Finding their relatives will be difficult and even if we do, they may not want to know or admit knowing anything about them. Still…" Maura hesitates then stops. "Actually never mind Suzie."

Knowing Maura is not going to share anymore Suzie takes her leave. "I'll get straight on it Dr Isles." Suzie brushes past Jane as she exits.

"Here you go Dr. Isles, your toiletries bag and a fresh set of clothes." Jane's trying to be cheery for Maura's benefit although it's a struggle. Jane's had a restless night. Every time she shut her eyes the sad face of brave little Donna kept filling her thoughts.

"Thanks Jane."

"So have you wrapped the case up for me? Can I go home and go back to bed?" Jane tries to make light of things, she can feel Maura is in a dark place.

"What… No I haven't Jane!" Maura is miles away.

"Earth to Maura, come in Maura," Jane clicks her fingers a couple of times.

Maura looks indignantly at Jane. "Don't click your fingers at me! I have not solved your case Jane; you need to find whoever lit that fire."

"Maura it was a joke. What have you got for me?" Jane leans back and sits on one of the tables in the morgue.

"Senior Criminalist Chang is entering the data and DNA from the deceased adults. Once that's done, provided it's clear, I'll release their bodies. I've also got her running DNA on the deceased children," Maura explains.

"Oh Maura I told you not to get emotionally involved! Don't do this. Just organize state funerals for them. We've been here before; it gets very complicated when you start looking for relatives of kids that have been given up."

"Jane if I can save just one of those children from going straight into a plain box, being incinerated at an empty crematorium and having the only evidence that they ever lived being some record on a computer somewhere, then I'm going to do it."

With Maura's depiction of how these children will end up, Jane softens. "I know Maura. I'll help OK." Maura just nods her thanks. "So what have you got that might help me find the arsonist?"

"Murderer, Jane."

"Right, murderer" Jane corrects herself sensing Maura's intensity.

"Nothing yet, that's next on my list of things to do. Crime Scene technical reports are starting to come in, I just haven't had a chance to look at any of them yet. I need a shower and to freshen up. Can you give me an hour or so and I'll call you."

"It's OK Maura, Frost and Korsack should be in by now. We'll start interviewing persons of interest. I think I'd like to start with that _Nun_." Jane says the word nun with a degree of cynicism. "What was her name…? Sister Mary Joseph."

Maura laughs which pleases Jane. "Don't let all that anger you've got built up over Sister Winifred cloud your judgement Jane."

"This has nothing to do with Sister Winnie Maura. I saw that Nun in action last night. Actually I should say 'I didn't see' that Nun in action last night. She has a lot to answer for. You mark my words."

"Oh" Maura says both relieved and surprised. She didn't feel Jane was taking the fire seriously enough. However, the tone of Jane's last comment is the first sign that her jokes have been as much about covering up how she's feeling as trying to make Maura feel better.

Jane's on the move. "So call me when you have something." She stops at the door looking back at her friend. "Or if you just need to get out of here and have a coffee."

"Thanks Jane." Maura smiles as Jane leaves. She grabs the things Jane's brought in for her and heads to the showers.

* * *

When Jane wanders back into the squad room Korsack is standing over Frost. They're both staring at Frost's computer. "What's so interesting" Jane asks as she heads to Frost's desk.

"Maura sent up the names of all the victims. I started running them when I got in" Frost explains.

"Jane, Father Ignatius is looking very interesting" Korsack offers.

"He is? Why?" Frost looks confused.

"Look at how often he's moved parishes and roles." Korsack points to the list on Frost's screen.

Jane leans over Frost. "Yeah, never in one place more than two years until the orphanage. He's been there six. That's interesting."

Frost sounds exasperated. "What, I don't get it?"

Korsack explains. "When a Priest moves that often…"

Jane interrupts, "he's probably done something where he is; you know… that the church wants to hide."

Korsack continues, "and that usually means the Priest is… well dirty."

"You mean like when a Priest is accused of sexual assault and the church moves him to another church to hide it." Frost is on the same wavelength now.

"It could be sexual assault Frost but it could be a lot of other things too" Jane explains.

"He's dead; something he did when he was alive might be the motivation for the fire" Frosts thinks aloud.

"Could be" Jane walks back to her own desk. "Where's Sister Mary Joseph this morning. I'd like to have a little chat with her" Jane asks.

"She said we could reach her in the administration office for the Cathedral of the Holy Cross" Frost offers.

Jane stands and grabs her jacket. "Korsack, why don't you and I go? Frost keep running all the names Maura sent you, see what you can find. See if you can get a list of all the employees at the orphanage and get a list of every kid that's been through. Run them too, see if any of them have records."

"On it" Frost starts tapping away at his key board. Korsack grabs his trusty note pad and pen, puts them in the inside pocket of his jacket; he follows Jane out.

* * *

It's a cold, overcast day. Jane and Korsack are rugged up as they walk towards the Cathedral of the Holy Cross. The Cathedral stands tall; its nineteenth century Gothic styling somewhat intimidating.

"There's something about this church that always looks angry to me" Jane says.

"I don't know Jane, I think it's pretty impressive," Korsack responds.

"It says fire and brimstone to me; the God I believe in is not fire and brimstone" Jane ponders.

Korsack is surprised, "you believe in God?"

Jane back peddles; she didn't mean to be so open. "Yeah… no… oh, I don't know. I think I believe in something. Why? Don't you?"

"I'm not a catholic Jane."

"Korsack you don't have to be a catholic to believe in God." Jane shakes her head and laughs at her dear friend. "The administration office is around here," Jane advises. Korsack follows her.

When Jane and Korsack are ushered into the office for their meeting with Sister Mary Joseph it reminds Jane of when she was ordered to the principal's office for misbehaving at school. Jane was always in trouble at school although she never really understood why. The office has a big desk. Behind it on the wall is a large crucifix. To the right is a picture of the Virgin Mary nursing the baby Jesus. There are some bookshelves to the side and the big desk is sparsely furnished. Jane and Korsack are sitting in two chairs on one side of the desk waiting. Waiting; being the operative word. Just when Jane is about to get up and storm off to personally find Sister Mary Joseph, she enters the room.

Sister Mary Joseph slowly makes her way behind the large desk, She sits; it's as if the desk is a barrier against the intrusion of a world not deigned to be in God's presence. "Detectives, how can I help you?" Jane is too angry to speak; her hands are rubbing at the scars on her palms from when evil pinned her by her hands. Korsack notices.

"Sister, I'm Sargent Detective Korsack and this is my colleague Detective Jane Rizzoli, we're from Boston Homicide."

"Yes, I've been expecting you" the nun responds.

"You wouldn't think so with the time you've kept us waiting" Jane seethes through gritted teeth.

"I'm sorry?" The Nun looks confused. Korsack taps Jane's arm.

"Sister, you are aware the fire was deliberately lit? Do you have any idea who might want to burn down the orphanage" Korsack starts the questioning.

"Sargent Korsack was it" the nun inquires. Korsack nods. "Sargent it's an orphanage for children who go in and out of a system that's let them down from the time most of them were born. Any number of those children could be mixed up enough to want to inflict pain on a symbol of their dysfunctional youth."

"You say that as if kids are threatening the orphanage everyday" Jane blurts.

"That's because they are Detective," the Nun responds.

"Really" Korsack is surprised. "We'd like the names of anyone that's ever threatened the orphanage Sister."

"The list was lost last night in the fire Sargent." Sister Mary Joseph informs him.

"That's OK," Jane chimes in, "we'll pull it from your computer back-ups."

"Computer back-ups" The nun looks confused.

"Please tell me your computer records are backed up…" Jane's losing it. Korsack changes the course of the conversation.

"Sister you must have some suspicions. We don't need the computer records for that. Can you give us any names?"

"I'd look into Cameron Darcy, oh he'd be about twenty-three of four now. He threatened the orphanage regularly. I'd also look into Ricky Alonzo; he left an angry young man last year. I'd also consider Memo Garcia. We handed him back to the state system about ten years ago after he set his dormitory alight; another angry young man. Yes I'd start with those three."

Korsack finishes taking down his notes. "Thank you Sister."

"Did any of those boys have an issue with Father Ignatius" Jane asks.

Sister Mary Joseph visibly tenses. Jane and Korsack share a knowing glance. "What do you mean Detective" she asks.

"Oh you know; Father Ignatius was moved around a lot before finishing up with you. Did you ever have any complaints of any kind against him?" Jane gives the nun her best intimidating stare.

The Nun stands indignant. "Father Ignatius was burnt to death last night young Lady. Even if he is guilty of whatever it is you are implying, I don't think he deserved that; do you?"

"Sister, don't young Lady me. I'm Detective Jane Rizzoli and I've been around Nun's all my life. You don't scare me. I sat and comforted a little girl last night. Donna Craig, do you know her? She had a bit to say and if what she's said is true; don't get too comfortable in that chair. There are some pretty hefty penalties for negligence." Jane is fuming.

Sister Mary Joseph recoils. "I beg your pardon?"

Jane's about to let loose when she feels Korsack's hand on her arm, "Come on Jane. Let's go."

Jane and Korsack stride back to the car with a degree of determination in their steps. The weather has taken a turn for the worst and it's not very pleasant to be outside.

"Jane let's go for a coffee" Korsack stops Jane and looks at her.

"What" she asks.

"You're too angry to drive, and I hate driving your car" Korsack informs her.

They find a local coffee shop and settle in. Korsack goes and gets the coffee. He comes back to the table and finds Jane off in a world of her own. "Here you go Jane, just how you like it."

"Oh hey, thanks Korsack." Jane takes the coffee and starts spinning the cup without taking a sip.

"Jane what happened in there?"

"What do you mean" she asks.

Korsack looks at Jane. He's has a bond with her that's hard to explain. They've been through a lot together; more than any two people should have to go through. He cares for Jane likes she's the daughter he never had. He knows she cares for him too; she'd take a bullet for him any day.

"Jane you were a little out of character back there, even for you. Is there something you're not telling me?"

"What?" Jane's surprised by the concern in Korsack's voice. "Korsack, I'm fine. That Nun just pisses me off and I keep seeing that little girls face from last night; man she was so brave."

Korsack looks intently at Jane. "You seem very angry Jane, are you sure you're OK?"

"I'm fine" Jane's turn of phrase is tight.

"Jane you don't have to talk to me, OK but you're struggling with something. Don't let it cloud your work."

"Korsack I'm fine."

"No you're not Jane. This is a tough case and you seem angry, at least talk to Maura." Korsack touches Jane's hands.

"Korsack, Maura is dealing with eight dead orphans; she practically grew up as an orphan. This case is not easy on her. She needs all of us; not me breaking down to her over nothing."

"Jane" is all Korsack says.

"Leave it alone Korsack, come on let's go." Jane gets up; she leaves her untouched coffee and strides outside. It's as far as Korsack is going to get for now. He concedes and follows her to the car.

* * *

**Author's footnote:** I apologise if this story seems harsh on the Catholic Church. I'm a non-practicing Catholic Christian. The Catholic Church is under some scrutiny in Australia, there is a government orchestrated inquiry into the abuse of children and the Church features prominently. I'm afraid some of my anger towards that has spilled into this story. It's not intentional and I promise this story is not fundamentally a beat up on the Church. The story moves past this, so please bear with me. I respect everyone's right to have their beliefs and faith without fear or questioning. Mine is very important to me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Matthew 18:10** See that you do not look down on one of these little ones. For I tell you that their angels in heaven always see the face of my Father in heaven.

* * *

After sitting in her office for most of the morning Maura decides to take a look the at the crime scene in daylight. It's clear from all the evidence that the fire was deliberately lit. She wraps herself into her coat as she approaches the scarred ruins of the Sacred Heart Orphanage. She's greeted by a Crime Scene security officer supervising their continued efforts to investigate the site. Maura introduces herself and is allowed in. She starts at what she recognises is the entrance to the building. Slowly she steps into the skeletal remains of what was once the place the eight children in her morgue called home. She's not sure what she's looking for. She just has this overwhelming need to be here.

A working fireman appears from the ruins and is about to walk past Maura but she stops him. She asks where the deceased children's bodies were found. The fireman points Maura to the entry to dorm 2C. He explains that it should be on the floor above but collapsed on to dorm 1C during the fire. He says all the children were found where the wire stands with yellow flags on the top, are. Maura thanks him and starts to move towards to the flags. The fireman reminds her to be careful before leaving her to do her analysis. Maura crouches and sifts through the debris at the first flag. She does this again at a number of the other flags. She reaches the last flag and starts the process again. Finally she stands, she wasn't sure what she was looking for but nothing she has studied here has helped her make sense of this tragic loss of young lives.

As Maura walks away she notices an interesting formation in the crushed debris. Caught up under the wire springs of a bed is what looks like an intact bedside table. It's blackened from the fire and barely noticeable. She checks her steps to make sure the footing underneath her is robust. She gets to the table and tries to pull out a draw. It crumbles in Maura's hand. She crouches down and drops her head in disappointment. She stays that way for a while. She thinks back to her second year at her fancy French boarding school as Jane always calls it. She was eleven. She was woken in the middle of the night when her school building was on fire. She remembers the terror she and all the other girls felt. Her teachers were organising them into an orderly line when the lights went out. Being timid Maura had been pushed to the end of the line and then tripped and sprained her ankle. For a terrifying few moments Maura was lost and alone in a dark and smoke-filled building and couldn't move. Her body physically shudders at the memory.

Maura shakes the memory and stands. As she's about to turn away she spots something shiny that's appeared since the bedside table collapsed. She picks it up and brushes ash and dust away. It's a St. Christopher's medal. Maura turns it over and notices it's inscribed. It reads "Love you Billy, mummy." Maura swallows a lump in her throat as she reads it. She puts it in an evidence bag and puts it in her pocket. She wanders around looking at the remnants until she realises she's freezing. It had started to rain and Maura hadn't noticed. She pulls her coat more tightly around her and heads to the precinct.

When Maura arrives back at headquarters she heads upstairs to homicide. As she walks in she sees Frost and Korsack sitting at their desk deep in thought in front of their computers. Maura is completely comfortable in their environment these days. She didn't always feel that way.

"Did you get the reports I emailed Detective Frost" she asks.

"Oh hey Dr. Isles, yes… yes I did thank you."

"Hello Dr. Isles" Korsack greets her as well.

"They're probably too early to be of any use, am I right Detective" Maura looks at Frost.

"Yeah, although we have some names we're running; leads from Sister MJ," Frost explains.

"Oh, good" Maura smiles "where's Jane?"

Korsack looks at Maura over his glasses. "I'm not sure. She was really angry after our meeting with the head Nun." Maura doesn't respond with words but Korsack recognises the face she pulls. Her "I'm giving that statement some thought," look. "Are you OK Dr. Isles you look cold and tired?"

"What... Sorry." Maura returns from her thoughts. "I've been back out at the crime scene, the weather's turned quite nasty outside."

"How are the kids" Korsack asks. Maura looks at him perplexed. "Our victims Dr Isles" he adds.

"Oh, they're resting peacefully; we're running DNA to see if we find any matches in the System" Maura explains.

"Yeah Jane said you were doing that. Be careful Doc." Korsack stands from his desk. "Cavanaugh's getting heat; he doesn't want us digging too hard on this, but was there anything on any of the victims to suggest sexual assault." Korsack stares at Maura.

"Oh Sargent Korsack" Maura face is pained. "You believe… Well I did all the standard checks but sexual assault can be a lot more difficult to detect in boys than girls. I can do a more thorough anal exam on each of them."

"Would you Doc" Korsack's face is as pained as Maura's.

"Yes straight away" Maura turns and heads back to the morgue.

* * *

The makeshift children's dorm in the basement of Mass. General Hospital is surprisingly cheerful. Jane's surprised when she enters. The walls are a hospital green but they've been covered with children's art which lifts the room despite most of the drawings reflecting fire. She scans the faces and finds Donna sitting off by herself gazing out a window that showcases passing feet.

"Hey" Jane greets the little girl. Donna turns and looks at her but doesn't respond. Jane feels like the kid has just punched her in the stomach. "I've got permission for us to go somewhere; want to come get a burger and a shake with me" Jane asks gently. Donna nods. Jane's taken aback when the child grabs her hand but responds by holding tight to reassure this kid who's been through a terrible trauma.

Jane finds a McDonald's not too far from the hospital and once she's ordered they settle down in a quiet corner. "So how are you holding up" Jane asks. "Did I tell you how brave you were last night? You're my hero. Did you know that" Jane stresses with a cheerful smile. Dona doesn't respond but she opens her burger and picks off the pickles before closing it up and taking a huge bite. She slurps a mouthful of chocolate shake on top. Jane's fascinated at how far the kid's cheeks can expand. "Don't get to do this too often I guess" Jane looks at Donna who shakes her head in the negative. Jane presses on. "I met with Sister MJ today; you know what I don't think I like her very much." Donna slows and looks at Jane for a moment before forcing a handful of fries into her mouth. Jane follows suit chewing a fry herself. When Jane's stopped eating she asks. "What's it like in the orphanage Donna."

Donna looks at the table then mumbles over her mouthful of food, "it's OK I guess."

Encouraged Jane presses on. "Do you like Sister MJ?"

"Nah; she's mean." Donna spits some loose burger by accident and is immediately afraid.

Jane smiles, "don't worry, I sometimes do that when I'm watching the Red Sox. Ma gets mad at me too… So how is Sister MJ mean" Jane continues.

Donna looks at Jane for a long moment. She takes another bite of her burger. "What happened to your hands?"

"Pardon" Jane's confused. Donna points to her hands and Jane realises she's noticed her scars.

Jane thinks about it for a moment. "I don't normally like to talk about it Donna, but you know what, I trust you… A bad man did this to me. He cut my hands with a knife." Jane doesn't say any more she waits to see how Donna responds.

"I think all men are bad" Donna offers. "Not boys I like boys but all men are bad."

Jane gently probes Donna for another hour or so. She tries every piece of training she's heard or read to entice the child to admit sexual assault but Donna doesn't go there. Jane confirms that Sister MJ is a bitch. She confirms that she runs a disorderly business and that she doesn't much care for any of the kids. It's nothing Jane can arrest her for and for some reason Jane really wants to lock her up and throw away the key.

When Jane returns Donna to the hospital, the little girl turns to her. "Can we do this again sometime Jane?"

Jane is moved. She really likes this little girl. "You know what; I'm pretty busy trying to catch the person who burned down your home; but yes I would really like to do this again. Is that OK?" Donna gives the look that says 'yeah I've heard that before.' Jane kneels down to eye level. "Donna, I promise we'll do this again." Donna almost knocks Jane over when she leans in and gives her hug.

* * *

Jane's windblown, wet and cold when she re-enters headquarters. "Man, its crap out there" she announces as she hangs up her coat at her desk.

"Where have you been Jane" Korsack looks over his glasses at her.

"Oh, sorry; I met with the kid who helped me last night. She's doing OK I guess but she can't tell me too much at the moment."

"Jane I ran those three names you got from the head Nun. Cameron Darcy has a record as long as your arm but I can't find any current information on him. It's like he's disappeared off the face of the earth." Frost turns his computer screen to Jane.

"Huh, that's interesting. What about the other two" Jane asks.

"Still digging" is Frost's response.

"Maura sent up anything useful yet" Jane asks.

"No," Korsack takes the lead, "but I have asked her to check again for evidence of sexual abuse."

"What she didn't do that already?" Jane looks surprised.

"Not in the same detail she would if she's suspected abuse. She said you have to look a lot harder with boys" Frost injects.

"Yeah and Cavanaugh's been in to say he's getting heat from the city and the church. They want this wrapped up quietly" Korsack adds.

"No kidding" Jane's anger surfaces again. "The bloody church; what makes it think it's above the rules; hey Korsack?"

"Jane" Korsack tries to ease this anger that's surfaced in Jane again.

"Frost, what did you find on Father Ignatius," Jane avoids Korsack.

"Not much; it's hard to get into church records Jane. When they want to hide something, they're pretty good." Frost shakes his head.

"Huh" Jane turns to leave.

"Where you going now" Korsack asks.

"To see Maura" Jane's already at the lift as she announces this.

Jane steadies herself before walking into Maura's office. Maura will be edgy working on dead orphan kids. When she enters Maura's office she is sitting at her computer deep in concentration. Jane coughs.

"Oh hi Jane" Maura says without looking up.

"Hey Maura" is all Jane says. She waits for Maura to look up. When she does Jane sees a face etched with exhaustion. "Maura you look wasted, you should go home and try to get some rest."

"Sargent Detective Korsack asked me to do a more detailed analysis on the boys…"

Jane cuts her off before she has to say anymore. "Yeah I know."

"On closer examination I think at least three of these boys have been abused. I have Senior Criminalist Chang running some tests on some anal scar tissue" Maura explains.

"I knew it' Jane doesn't realise she's punched one fist into her other hand.

"Are you OK Jane? Sargent Korsack is concerned about you."

"Let's go to the Dirty Robber Maura I feel like a drink" Jane offers.

"Actually Jane I'm going home. Why don't you come and have dinner and a wine with your mother and I" is Maura's response.

"I thought Ma was on late's this week? You know what; I don't want to see Ma. It's OK Maura, you go and get some rest you look terrible. I'll see you in the morning." Jane turns to leave.

"Well can you at least give me a ride, I don't have my car" Maura asserts.

Maura and Jane chat away in the car. They delve into what each has learned about the case. Neither likes where they think the case is going. Jane talks about Donna and Maura can see how taken Jane has become with the little girl. Maura talks about some DNA that is coming in that gives her hope she'll be able to talk to some of these kids biological parents. That fills Jane with trepidation. When they pull up at Maura's place, Maura realises she really wants Jane to come in.

"Not tonight Maura, you need some rest."

"Jane you're being weird," Maura retorts.

"OK if you must know, Ma is going to get on her high horse about the church. It can do no wrong in her eyes. I just don't think I can deal with that tonight. OK Maura?"

"Well nor can I and she's your mother so I need your support. You're coming in." Maura gives Jane the 'don't say no' stare.

As Jane and Maura enter her house, both pause at the doorway to shake of their coats and hang them.

"Oh Janey; you're here how nice" Angela shouts. "I made enough I thought you might come."

"Hey Ma" Jane forces a fake smile as her mother comes over and kisses her. Jane gives Maura a knowing and somewhat frustrated glance.

"Hello Angela" Maura smiles. "I thought you'd have enough for Jane, she gave me a lift home. I insisted she come in."

Angela looks from Maura back to Jane. "You didn't want to come in?"

"It wasn't you Ma. Maura's been up all night and had a long day is all." Jane gives Maura the evil eye.

Jane and Maura manage to get through dinner steering Angela away from any moral discussions about the church. After the place is clean and tidy Angela leaves them and Jane pours her and Maura another wine.

"So how are you coping Maura?" Jane looks at her friend with compassion.

"I'm OK; I went back to the crime scene today. Went for a walk around; it helped" Maura explains.

Jane's concerned for Maura. She knows there's a lot of hidden hurt and pain under that brainy exterior. She catches it in glimpses now and again but she knows Maura is the epitome of 'still waters run deep.' "Be careful Maura; we're never going to save them all," Jane offers.

Maura doesn't say anything at first; she has another sip of her wine. Eventually she says, "I know Jane… Oh and what's going on with you? I think I'm seeing some issues with the church I don't think I've ever seen before." Maura turns her head to look at Jane.

Jane hesitates. "Let's just say the Rizzoli family has a history with the church. I mean Tommy ran over a priest; for God's sake!"

Maura nearly chokes on her wine. Eventually she says "do you think the priest abused those boys?"

Jane laughs. "Stick to the science kid, let's wait for the evidence."

They both sit and chat some more. At one stage Jane looks over and Maura has drifted off to sleep. She gets up and pours herself some more wine. She sits back on the lounge and finishes it. She gets up and pours herself another. Yep Jane is killing some brain cells tonight. At one stage she hears Maura murmuring about the fire and a sprained ankle in her sleep. Huh; Jane thinks one of the dead kids must have sprained his ankle.

Jane wakes the next morning with Maura handing her a freshly brewed coffee. She feels like shit. "I thought you might need this?" Maura smiles at her friend. Jane is covered with a blanket. Her head is resting on a pillow. She's slept on Maura's lounge.

"What happened? Last thing I remember you were talking in your sleep, sitting… well sitting where my head is now."

"I took myself to bed at some stage; you were out of it and when I saw the damage to the bottle of wine…. Well I decided to leave you right where you were." Maura leaves Jane and heads into the kitchen.

Jane croaks. "Sorry about the wine."

Maura laughs, "it's your head not mine!"


	4. Chapter 4

Ephesians 6:4 Fathers, do not provoke your children to anger, but bring them up in the discipline and instruction of the Lord.

* * *

The media scrum has moved from the scene of the fire to outside BPD headquarters. As Maura walks towards the entrance she thinks about going back and parking her car in her allotted space under the building. It's just when the weather's lousy everyone crams under the building and its likely Maura will need to be in and out today. Still the thought of having to walk past the throng of hungry pariah's waiting to lunge on her for a comment fills her with dread.

As people push and shove microphones under her nose Maura repeats the 'no comment' line continuously. Admittedly it is part of Maura's job to keep the media informed but she hasn't prepared a statement and Maura never speaks to the media or in public without sticking to a carefully crafted script. She's the first to admit when she is operating outside the boundaries of the carefully structured social rules she's learnt to a tee, Maura has no idea of social norms and idioms within language.

Maura breathes a sigh of relief when she's inside and away from the hounds at her feet. Before she can think however, Lieutenant Cavanaugh has her by the elbow directing her towards another throng of media. "Dr Isles, you know Anderson Cooper don't you?"

Anderson Cooper reaches out to shake Maura's hand.

"Well not personally; how do you do Mr Cooper" Maura smiles. She thinks he's quite handsome.

"Anderson please; thanks for talking to me Dr Isles" he smiles.

"I am?" Maura looks at Cavanaugh who smiles and encourages her to speak. "Ah excuse me Anderson; just one minute." Maura gently nudges Cavanaugh out of ear shot. "Lieutenant, I'm not prepared to speak to the media yet."

"Dr Isles just give them something to keep them at bay. I've told them all I can." Maura lets out a loud breath and turns back to Anderson. Maura starts her inner chat, the one she uses when she's in an uncomfortable social environment. 'Think like Jane… think like Jane… think like Jane…'

"How can I help you Mr Coo err sorry Anderson?" Cooper's producer quickly explains to Maura where to stand. Anderson nods in encouragement. Then Maura hears 'three two one you're live!"

"I'm in the Headquarters of Boston Police Department and I have the Chief Medical Examiner of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts with me. Welcome, Dr Isles." Maura tries to keep a very serious face and simply nods. "Dr, the whole worlds been touched by the tragedy at the Sacred Hearts Orphanage, it must be hard to be so close to this?" Cooper probes.

OK that's not a question I was expecting. 'What would Jane say… oh what would Jane say' Maura thinks to herself in mounting panic.

Meanwhile Jane's been home, showered and changed. She's looking at something on her phone as she enters the foyer. She stops and watches when she sees Maura in the bright lights with Anderson Cooper. She doesn't realise Maura's been caught unprepared until she sees the look that darts across her face at Coopers question. Angela and Frankie come out of the café to watch as well and stand beside Jane. "Uh oh" Jane whispers.

Maura finds words, "well it's my job… but…"

Cooper waits.

"Yes it is hard to be close to this" Maura finally adds.

Jane breathes a sigh of relief.

"What can you tell us about the victims Dr Isles" Cooper presses on.

Maura relaxes a little, she feels in more comfortable territory. "There are a total of twelve deceased; four are adults; three female and one male. The eight children that died were all male."

"You can confirm that four adults died not three?"

"Yes" Maura answers. "The body of the groundskeeper was the last body recovered from the scene confirming a death toll of twelve, four adults."

Jane whispers "oh try not to sound so clinical Maura…" Angela looks at Jane.

"Stop it Jane, she's doing fine" Angela retorts

"Dr Isles, we're told the eight children are all orphans, what happens to them when the investigation is over?" Anderson Cooper has no idea the dangerous place he's just taken Maura.

"Pardon" Maura barely whispers her response.

"Oh no" Jane moves into action quickly. "Dr Isles we've just found new evidence we need you to take a look at immediately."

Maura turns to Jane but says nothing. "Excuse me ma'am we're on live television" Anderson tries to keep control of the interview.

"Sorry, I'm Detective Jane Rizzoli. We need Dr Isles now if that's OK; we're working tirelessly to bring justice to all who lost their lives in the fire."

"It's OK Jane, Mr Cooper, those children may not have anyone, yes they're orphans but I want people to know that my team and I are treating them with absolute respect and dignity and we're taking very good care of them."

Cooper's a bit surprised by the intensity of Maura's response. "Oh, well of course. OK well I can see that you have to go, thank you Dr Isles."

Jane pushes Maura towards the lifts, "yeah thank you Dr Isles." She smiles back at Anderson and his angry producer. "Come on Maura let's get you out of here."

When the lift doors close Maura looks at Jane with anger burning in her eyes. "Was he just implying that we don't care about these children?"

"I don't think so Maura. I think he genuinely wanted to know what happens to them but you're not in the right place to process that at the moment."

"Are you saying I was unprofessional?"

"No Maura… I'm saying you're human." The lift doors open without any more being said. Jane directs Maura to her office where Maura takes off her coat and moves to her desk and sits. Jane comes around behind her. "Check this out. Someone released it to the media this morning. Frost and the IT team are doing what they can to see who sent it." Leaning over Maura Jane shows her, her phone.

A pixellated video appears. Maura can make out a head but the images are very dark. A digitally muffled voice opens. "There was evil in the walls of the Sacred Heart Orphanage. It had to burn… ashes to ashes; my only regret is that I could only save eight innocents."

"Oh my God Jane, it's the murderer, why else would he send this."

Jane closes the file and puts her phone back on her hip. "We think so Maura and hopefully Frost can come up with an electronic trail to lead us right to him. I have to go, are you OK" Jane asks.

"Yes… yes I'm fine Jane, go and catch that… that SOB."

Jane squeezes Maura's shoulder, "I hate that they died alone too Maura but I take great comfort knowing they're in the care of the best medical examiner I know and one who gets how they must have felt."

"Really," Maura's caught off guard; it's unusual for Jane to be so free with a compliment.

"Yeah, OK so I have to go; I'll call you" with that Jane is gone. Maura turns on her lap top to hundreds of emails that have come in overnight.

* * *

"Any word from Frost, Korsack" Jane storms in and slides to her chair at a rate of knots. She taps on a couple of keys to bring her computer to life.

"Not yet" Korsack appears deep in concentration as he scans what looks like a report.

"What are you on Vince" Jane asks.

Korsack looks up slowly. "Frost was able to pull some data from the orphanages damaged servers. I'm going over the list of children that have stayed there. Oh he sent you the list of employees."

"Oh good" Jane acknowledges.

"There are a lot of runaways. Only a small number of them seemed to have been found and returned to the Sacred Heart. With the others the reports don't give any indication what happened to them."

"How many are we talking" Jane's interest is piqued.

"Fourteen over the last ten years" Korsack shakes his head.

"Are the kids Sister MJ suspected on the list?"

Korsack looks at Jane and nods, "yeah; all three."

Jane starts tapping at her computer. "I'm not as good at this as Frost but let me see what I can find." Korsack gets up and goes over to Jane's desk. "OK, so a total of 80,000 kids have been report missing in the last ten years in Boston. Hang on," Jane murmurs; she presses a few more keys. "Let's see if I can sort by… yeah here we go. Hell a lot of them disappear from what's classified as institutions. Wow." Jane looks up at Korsack.

"Can you see if you can get an average per institution" Korsack pushes.

"Hang on…" Jane works away at her computer. She picks up her calculator and presses a few keys there. "Again, I'd rather Frost was doing this, but by my reckoning its three per institution, per year, although 90% of them are returned safely to the institution they ran from."

Korsack ponders this for a minute. "OK, so Sacred Hearts number of runaways is low overall but the unsolved… I mean 'not returned' rate is very high."

"That's how I read it Korsack."

"So what's that tell us" Korsack's brow is furrowed.

"Only that something is way off here." Jane smacks her hand on the desk which startles Korsack. "Come on Frost; what's taking him so long Korsack?"

"Give him a chance Jane, He hasn't had it for long and I'm assuming the perp only sent the video knowing he'd still be hard to find."

"Well listen to you" Jane smirks. "Can I tell Frost you were defending him when he gets back?"

Korsack laughs then says no as he moves back to his desk and starts to look through other information Frost's sent him.

A couple of hours pass and there is still no word from Frost. "You know Korsack I'd feel a lot better if Frost was doing this analysis in our BRIC and not off-site" Jane tenders.

"I know what you mean," Korsack chuckles. Just then Maura walks in. Jane's radar goes straight up. Something's not right with her.

"Hey Maura, what's up?" Jane tries to be light.

"I'm prepared to go on record that three of the boys who died in the fire were sexually assaulted."

"Really;" its obvious Korsack was hoping for a different finding. Maura nods at Korsack.

"Oh crap" Jane crashes back into her chair and places her hands over her eyes before dragging them away to look at Korsack and Maura. "Sometimes this job and this … this crappy rotten world we live in makes me… Damn, it just really pisses me off. Where the hell is Frost?"

Maura and Korsack share a worried glance. Jane is on the phone. "Damn it, he's not picking up."

"Ah Jane, could I talk to you for a minute." Maura sounds tentative given Jane's last outburst.

Jane replaces her phone and calms. "Yeah sorry Maura, sure what's up?"

"Oh, just a minute before I forget, Sargent Detective Korsack, Jane, Frost was able to send me a list of all the boys registered in dorm 2C. From that I've been able to positively confirm the names and ages of the eight dead boys." She gives both a piece of paper with a list of names on it.

Seeing the names and ages just makes it all the more personal for Jane and Korsack. There is an inadvertent moment of silence. Maura sits at Jane's desk.

"Jane I have found mitochondrial DNA matches for three of the boys. One of the boy's mother's is still in Boston. I know who she is and where she lives Jane." Maura whispers in excitement.

"Maura" Jane leans over and takes her hands. "Maura I promised I'd help and I will but it is too soon."

"What! Jane if we don't act right away I'll have to process his death through the state system."

"Maura you're the ME. You decide when a body is released."

"Jane…" Maura is interrupted as Frost bursts out of the lifts and runs to his desk.

"We've found him, we've found him come on you guys; I left my car running downstairs." Frost grabs a couple of things off his desk and is running back to the lift as Korsack and Jane jump to action.

Maura also springs to her feet. "I'm coming with you."

Jane stops and takes Maura by the shoulders. "No you're not. Wait here and Maura do not contact that mother."

Korsack shouts. "Lift's here Jane."

Jane looks to the lift, "coming." She looks back at Maura; she realises she's still got her by the shoulders. "Promise me Maura."

Ok, Ok, go… just go Jane." Jane turns and runs.

* * *

The radio in Frost's car has been running hot as Operations co-ordinates all the crime agencies descending on the site. Frankie and Cooper are already there, they're hiding behind Frankie's squad car. Jane and Frost race from their car and take cover with them. Korsack deviates to an FBI operative he knows. Jane scans the scene. The place is nothing like she was expecting but then she has no idea why she had a preconceived idea.

"What the hell is this" Frost asks.

Korsack has now joined them. "It's a cold war bunker. Authorities had the army create them back in the fifties when they thought Russia might drop nuclear bombs on us."

"You're kidding" Cooper can't hide her surprise. "Why's it still here?"

"According to the FBI there are still a few of them around Boston." Korsack pulls his radio. "So does anyone have any evidence he's inside?" The response is a negative over the crackling of the radio lines.

Frost says "I do."

Jane looks at him surprised. "What… how?"

"That's why I rushed back to the office instead of calling. This device linked to my tablet is picking up signals from a computer inside. This thing says someone's using their social media." Frost gives Korsack that cocky look.

"OK; don't look at me like that." He goes to update the operatives by radio.

"No wait Korsack" Jane says. "Frost what can you tell us about the bunker or whatever it is?"

When Frost has the information they need Jane devises a plan to get this guy out. Korsack doesn't like going one out when there are so many armed and nervous people around the site. They debate it some more. In the end Jane loses her patience.

"Korsack I want this guy. I want him in our office being interrogated by us and to do that we need to move now."

"OK, OK… Let's do it." Korsack concedes.

Jane and Frost sneak to an entrance hoping they won't be noticed. They are. Korsack's FBI friend shouts at Korsack demanding to know what they're up to. Korsack tells him they've got it. He feels a hell of lot better too when the FBI operative signals to all the operatives there is a 'search and enter' is in play and to standby. With weapons drawn Frost and Jane weave their way through the underground tunnels they have found themselves in. Jane hears something. She puts a finger to her lips to signal for Frost to be quiet. He stops moving. Frost signals to Jane he hears it too.

Slowly they follow the sound until they're sure they are right on it. Jane and Frost look at each, they check their weapons and then Jane enters the room closely followed by Frost. "Boston Police" Jane shouts as she moves. What Jane and Frost witness; leaves them speechless. Sitting before them is a bespectacled weasel of a man probably in his mid-twenties smiling at them with his hands in the air.

"I've been waiting for you, what took you so long?" he says.

Jane takes an instant dislike to him.

"You don't know who I am, do you… is it Detective?" He smirks at Jane which only makes her dislike him more.

"Detective Jane Rizzoli, Boston Homicide and this is my partner Detective Barry Frost. Now who the hell are you?"

The young man becomes more serious. "My name is Cameron Darcy; I was a resident at the Sacred Heart Orphanage for close to eighteen years. I'm the person who burnt it down." He starts to smirk at Jane again. "Detective Rizzoli, don't you think it's nice that we know each other now, we can introduce each other when we meet our maker."

Jane and Frost share a quick glance.

Darcy continues to smirk at them both. "That's right; everything's in readiness, I only have to touch my key pad and this entire place goes up. Boom… boom" He starts to laugh. Frost makes a move towards him, but Jane stops him. Meanwhile the kid now has his finger raised ready to press a key.

Frost whispers to Jane, "depending on how sophisticated this kid is, we could have up to a minute between when he hits the keyboard and the explosion."

"So, we could just shoot him and run like hell hoping he doesn't drop on to his key board." Jane whispers back.

"There's a set of stairs just to the left and what looks like a window. It's our quickest way out." Frost explains. All the while Darcy continues to smirk at them.

Jane whispers. "Frost I'm going to shout to shoot him suddenly, when I do I want you to shoot the computer and then run for that window as fast as you can. Just get out OK?"

"Jane…"

"Just trust me Frost and whatever happens get out." Jane stares at Frost; "that's and order." Frost nods.

"All that whispering; so do you have a plan" Darcy Smiles at Jane.

"Sorry Cameron" Jane is genuinely nervous, she shouts. "Shoot him Frost; now!"

The look on Darcy's face is incredulous. Clearly it was the last thing he was expecting. Jane runs at the young man and grabs him by the collar. He resists so she punches him with all her might. She throws him over her shoulders and heads up the stairs. She hears Frost shouting at people that the place is wired; to get back; it could go. She runs at the window as fast as she can…

There is an almighty explosion.


	5. Chapter 5

**James 1:22 -** Has reading what God's word says about the importance of Children called you to action today? God calls us to be doers of His word and not hearers only.

* * *

Maura is staring at her computer. There is a picture of a woman staring out at her. She looks about Maura's age. The image shows this woman smiling; she looks very happy. Maura's learned that she's married to a stockbroker working in the Boston office of JP Morgan. She has three children, all girls. They're aged six, four and two. Very orderly Maura thinks. Her son, the boy lying in one of her fridges is nine. Maura wonders if she ever thinks about him. One of Maura's staff drags her from her musings.

"Dr Isles, the funeral service is here for the body of Mrs Morecombe. I need you to sign this please?"

"Yes of course." Maura signs the form presented to her. The young man leaves.

Maura walks into the cold storage area of her morgue. She walks to the draw that houses Stephen Smith. She gently pulls it open. Suzie walks past and hesitates.

"Is there something you need me to do Dr Isles" she asks.

"Oh no Suzie, thank you;" Maura smiles. Suzie moves on with what she was doing.

Maura looks back at the boy. She brushes some of his hair back. "I'm so sorry Stephen" Maura whispers. "You didn't deserve this." Maura wipes away a single tear that's leaked over her lid and started tracking towards her cheek. "I know who you are sweetie. You're Stephen Howell. You have three beautiful sisters. I'm going to make sure they know who you are, I promise." Maura looks up at the ceiling trying to regain her composure. She looks back at the child. "You're mum's Mrs Boycott now and she lives in a beautiful home. She looks happy."

Maura brushes his hair again. "I was entered into the system as Maura Jones. Don't you wish our parents had at least taken some time to come up with a false name that would make us feel special? I always imagined my real name was Curie; after Madam Curie the famous scientist. Maura Jones is really Maura Doyle and you sweet child are really Stephen Howell." Maura squeezes his lifeless hand and then slowly shuts the draw. As she walks back to her office she finds a new resolve.

I don't need Jane for this she thinks to herself. She notes the address on a piece of paper and grabs her coat and keys. She passes Suzie on her way out. "I have to head out for a little while Suzie. I can be reached on my cell if anyone needs me." Suzie nods as Maura continues on her way.

When Maura's pulls up outside the Boycott house she turns the car off and sits there. Her earlier resolve has evaporated. She realises she does need Jane to get through this. It's close to four in the afternoon and the weather is still bleak. She's about to turn on her car and head back to her office when a car pulls into the Boycotts driveway. Mrs Boycott gets out of the driver's side. A very capable six-year-old gets out from behind her as Mrs Boycott opens the rear door. She goes around to the other side the get her other two children out of their car seats. The six-year-old is enjoying the freedom of skipping in puddles until her mother notices. "Oh Gracie, I'll never get those shoes dry by tomorrow" the mother exclaims.

Maura's emotions are in overdrive; again she's fighting back tears. She's distracted from her thoughts and feelings when her phone rings. "Dr Isles" she answers. "What! Are they OK? ... Yes, I'm on way." Maura hangs up and starts her car; she speeds away without a second thought for the family she was just watching. Her mind is now squarely somewhere else.

When Maura races into headquarters, Angela runs to the foyer to greet her, "Sorry Maura. I didn't mean to alarm you. It's not as bad as they first thought. They're all fine; although I just saw Jane storm out of here. She did not look happy."

"Oh thank God, Angela." Maura's relief shows immediately. "Jane just left?" Angela nods. Maura smiles, "I'll pop upstairs and see if I can find out what's going on." Angela asks Maura to call her which Maura promises to do.

Korsack and Frost are sitting at their desks when Maura walks into homicide. They both look shell-shocked. When Frost notices Maura he looks at Korsack; "well there goes that theory."

Maura looks at Frost concerned, "Did I do something wrong?"

"We were hoping Jane was with you," Korsack sounds defeated.

"I just tried to phone her, she's not picking up." Maura's relief at Angela's earlier news is rapidly turning back to worry. "What happened" she asks.

"You know what Dr Isles; you're going to hate me for saying this, but this one of those cases that just reinforces why women should not be allowed to work in homicide." Korsack's remark shocks Maura and she furrows her brows at him. He just shakes his head.

"What happened, Sargent" Maura asks again.

"The perp had the bunker he was hiding in bobby trapped."

"And" Maura shifts her gaze back and forth between Frost and Korsack.

"Jane really wanted to keep this investigation in our jurisdiction so she and Frost initiated a 'search and enter' without authority" Korsack explains.

Frost continues. "It was a set up but Jane managed to get me and the perp out before the explosion. She carried the man over her shoulders. She is crazy strong Dr Isles."

"Actually the guy being over Jane's shoulders probably saved her, he took the brunt of the explosion. He's under guard at the hospital. He's fine; we can interview him in the morning," Korsack adds.

"That's why you don't want Jane in homicide Sargent; the thought of her being hurt terrifies you" Maura smiles at Korsack.

"What and it doesn't frighten you" Korsack responds. "I don't like women in homicide when the girl stuff that goes on inside your heads clouds you're judgement" he adds.

"Come on Korsack, I'm glad she was down there with me. If she weren't such a brilliant cop the three of us would have died" Frost chimes in.

"Yeah well I'm telling you something about this case has got under Jane's skin" Korsack shakes his head.

"Why'd she leave" Maura asks.

"She took the fall for me for ordering the 'Search and Enter' and Cavanaugh gave her a serious dressing down" Korsack explains.

"Yeah apparently the Lieutenant got his ass kicked by the head of the FBI" Frost adds.

"And you're sure she's not physically hurt" Maura asks.

"Paramedic checked her over, she's fine" Frost assures Maura.

"You both look like today's events have taken their toll, you should both go home" Maura advises. "Don't worry about Jane, I'll talk to her" she adds. Maura bids farewell and heads back to her office. She tries calling Jane again. She's still not picking up.

* * *

When Jane gets out of her car at Mass. General she feels every inch of her aching body start to complain at her movement. Maybe she should have done as was advised by the paramedics and gone to the hospital. It takes her a minute to realise how ironic her thoughts are; she shakes her head and walks inside the hospital. She heads downstairs to the temporary shelter for the homeless orphans of the Sacred Heart. She looks around for Donna and again finds her on her own, staring out the window at passing feet. Jane feels a pang of sadness.

"Hey Donna" Jane says when she gets alongside the little girl. Donna's face lights up and it makes Jane feel amazing. "I got permission for us to go out again; burger and a shake or would you like to do something different tonight" Jane asks.

Donna looks at the floor, "I don't mind."

"OK we'll let's go for a walk and see what we can find." When Jane and Donna get outside it is wet and cold so they don't walk very far. They head into the McDonald's they ate at before. Donna order's the same and goes and sits in the same quiet corner while Jane pays and waits for their meals. When Jane sits, Donna goes through the pain staking process of looking for and removing the pickles. Jane smiles and grabs a French fry.

"So I wanted to tell you that we caught the man who burnt down your home sweetie" Jane explains.

Donna doesn't react; she keeps forcing food into her mouth whilst staring at the table. That surprises Jane; she was expecting a different reaction. "Did you hear me Donna?"

Donna nods but doesn't look at Jane. Jane decides to let her eat in peace. As much as she tries though, she can't force herself to touch her own burger. When Donna has finished she looks at Jane's untouched burger and then at Jane. It takes Jane a second to figure out what's going on in Donna's mind. "Oh sure" she laughs and gives Donna her burger when the penny drops.

Eventually Jane breaks the silence. "Donna, I need you to be really brave like you were the other night. Can you do that for me please?"

Donna nods but Jane notices the fear permeate her eyes. "Do you know any boys or girls that have tried to run away from Sacred Hearts?" Jane looks at Donna and watches her little mind at work.

Donna nods. Jane doesn't say anything. She waits. Eventually Donna speaks her voice is almost a whisper. "They never come back. The older boys and girls say anyone who runs dies." Jane shudders.

"Do you know anyone who's tried to run" Jane asks. Donna nods.

"My best friend; Sister MJ said his mother didn't send him a card for his birthday this year but his mother always sent him a card Jane. Billy thought Sister MJ was lying, so he ran away. Now all the kids are saying he's dead; the Scared Heart monster got him."

"I'm so sorry Donna," Jane is moved and angry. What sort of place is this damn Sacred Heart Orphanage? It's not the first time Jane's heard evil things about the place. "Sweet heart I'm going to try to find Billy, I promise and I am going to make sure the new orphanage treats you and all the kids a lot better; I promise that too."

Donna nods and looks at the table. Jane looks at Donna and another thought crosses her mind. "Donna, can I ask you for some help on a personal problem I have?" Jane smiles at the expression on Donna's face, when she looks up at her. "My best friend was an orphan; her dad put her up for adoption when she was a new baby."

"Really" Donna studies Jane's face to assess the honesty of the statement. "Did a family want her?" The innocence in the question has Jane swallowing hard. Jane nods, she's afraid to speak. "She's lucky" Donna adds.

When Jane has her emotions under control she continues. "I guess she is, but whilst not an orphanage she did most of her growing up in a boarding school in a whole other country than her new parents. It was hard and she was very lonely."

"Huh" Donna mumbles.

"Anyway my friend is now the Chief Medical Examiner and she has had to take care of the children that died in the fire and it has made her very sad," Jane explains.

"I think I like your best friend Jane; she sounds nice" Donna offers. "It makes me really sad that the boys died too."

"Me too and I know my friend would like you" Jane smiles. "So anyway my friend is really clever, so clever that she has used science to find one of the boys that died, well she found his mummy."

"Wow; can she find mine? Can your friend find my mum Jane?" Jane is taken aback by Donna's animation, she's never seen her so vivid.

"Would you want her too" Jane asks. "That's what I need your help with. Would the little boy who died want my friend to find his mummy and tell her what happened to him. Even if it might really hurt and upset his mummy."

Donna drops her head again. "I see what you mean" she mumbles. She looks back up at Jane. "Jane I heard Sister MJ talking to one of the supervisors. She said our friends won't get a funeral, that they just burn them and they disappear; it will be like they never even lived she said. Is it true?"

"Oh my God what sort of place is that Nun running" Jane blurts out. Donna recoils. "Oh I'm sorry honey." Jane gets up and goes around to Donna's side of the booth; despite the reminders of nearly being blown up earlier in the afternoon, Jane slides in next to her and puts her arms around Donna. "I'm so sorry you had to hear that. I'm going to tell you a secret that only I know and you must never tell anyone I told you this; do you promise?" Donna nods into Jane's hug.

"When little children with no families die there are lots of rules and regulations. My best friend has to be very careful." Donna nods, she's listening intently. "The thing is she is kind of rich, so when she can, when she has an orphan come to her, she personally organises a funeral for them. She even has a special place where they're buried and she gives them all a little plaque with a special message."

Donna looks up at Jane, Jane can see hope coming back into her features. "What is the message" Donna asks.

"My friend gets very close to the children and she has her own little message for each of them. To be honest until just now, I always thought what she did was a bit weird. Now I think I understand."

"When I die I hope I end up in your friend's special place with a special message from her" Donna looks at Jane for some assurance. Jane just hugs her tighter.

"I promise you this, I know my friend is organising for every one of your friends to be taken to her special place. But you mustn't tell anyone. OK" Jane looks at Donna. Donna nods. They sit in silence for a little while then Donna surprises Jane; she'd forgotten all about the original question.

"I would want your friend to go and talk to my mummy. I'd want her to know about me." Jane drops her chin on to Donna's head so she doesn't see her crying.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author Unknown -** _A mother holds her child's hand for a little while but holds their hearts forever. _

* * *

Its 8pm on Tuesday night and there is still no sign of Jane. Maura and Angela wait for news as Frankie has all Patrols on high alert looking for Jane or her car or something that tells them where she is. The night is cold and wet; there has been no let up in the horrible weather that set in early yesterday. Just then Maura's front door opens and Jane walks in. "Maura how many times have I told you to keep your doors locked" she rants as she enters.

"Jane Clementine Rizzoli where on earth have you been; I've been worried sick." Angela races over and hugs her daughter.

"Ma, get off, what is up with you?" Jane pushes out of her mother's embrace then looks from her to Maura, who is standing with her hands on her hips giving Jane an angry look. "What" Jane says taking in Maura's expression.

"You have Korsack wishing women weren't allowed to work in Homicide. You have Frankie sticking his neck out by getting every police officer in the State looking for you and I have been ringing you for hours and you haven't once picked up and… and then you walk in here like there's nothing wrong." Maura voice is high with her anxiety and anger.

Angela also stares at her daughter and nods in support of Maura's statement.

Jane looks confused, "I haven't had any calls." She pulls her phone out of its holster. "Oh crap; must have happened in the explosion." Jane walks over and shows Maura her shattered phone.

Maura turns and grabs her phone off the bench top. "Call Sargent Korsack, Detective Frost and Frankie now Jane" she insists.

Angela starts to fuss, "do you want something to eat sweetie?" Jane shakes her head as she speaks to Korsack.

"Vince, I know why Sacred Hearts runaway's is so low." Jane explains after convincing Korsack she's fine. "The children believe that they die if they run away. They've picked up that very few kids ever come back." When Jane gets off the phone she calls Frankie and Frost and clears the air with everyone that she is fine. She asks Frost to organise a new phone for her in the morning. Meanwhile Angela and Maura have moved to the dining table and are having a cup of tea. Jane eventually walks over and joins them.

"I think that suit has seen its last days Jane, I can't believe you've been walking around town like that" Maura offers. It's the first time Jane's thought about how she looks. She hasn't changed since the explosion and she's filthy.

"It'll be right Maura it just needs a dry clean" Jane smiles.

Angela laughs. "You clearly haven't seen the back of it."

"Where have you been Jane and are you OK" Maura asks.

"Actually I called in on Donna, we had a good chat. Maura I'm convinced there is more going on at the Sacred Hearts. Hopefully this whack job that nearly killed me and Frost today can tell us more."

"What more than the sexual abuse" Maura looks concerned.

"Oh Maura; not at the Sacred Heart, it's a wonderful institution" Angela injects. "Sister Mary Joseph is lovely."

Jane looks at her mother. "Oh you are so one-eyed Ma!"

"Is this about Douglas Smith" Angela looks at Jane. Maura sees a flash of darkness cross Jane's features.

"Don't go there Ma, I'm warning you" Jane says through gritted teeth.

"Oh you've always hated that place since…"

Jane cuts Angela off "Ma… Don't!" She says it with such emphasis it surprises Maura.

Angela raises her hands in the air. "OK, OK, I'm going to retire and leave you two to run down the church and the orphanage and whatever else you need to do. I can't sit and listen to this and Jane I won't take offence because I know you've had a bad day, but for the record; I won't be spoken to like that young lady."

"Good night Angela" Maura offers. Jane doesn't say anything. Angela smiles at Maura as she leaves. Maura looks at Jane. "Wow that was a bit tense. I think you were a bit hard on your mother Jane" she adds.

"She'll get over it" Jane looks at Maura. "Maura I asked Donna whether she would want us to talk to the parents of the boy whose mother you've found."

Oh is all Maura says. The statement has taken her by surprise.

"She said if it was her she'd want her mother to know about her" Jane continues. "So I would like to go with you and meet this woman please."

Maura smiles "I'd like that Jane, thank you." Jane gets up and goes to pour herself a glass of water. "Jane, are you limping, are you sure you're OK" the Doctor comes out in Maura.

"I'm fine Maura I'm just a bit stiff and sore from the fall today" Jane has a long drink of the water. Maura stands and brings hers and Angela's tea cups to the sink.

"So who is Douglas Smith Jane?" Maura notices Jane physically go tense. "Korsack's right, there's something about this case, isn't there?" Maura stares at Jane.

"Oh don't play that card Maura, it's not like this case isn't messing with you either."

"Jane it is upsetting me, but I have this friend that knows what I'm going through and she's very supportive, despite whatever it is that's upsetting her." Maura just looks at Jane.

"Fourteen children have run away from Sacred Hearts in that last ten years. That's not a lot according to averages. Only three have ever been returned; that number is very low according to averages. Maura I have a sick feeling about this case; if we can get Darcy talking tomorrow I have a really bad feeling about what he might have to say." Jane shakes her head. Maura squeezes Jane's shoulder and she flinches.

"Jane" Maura says in surprise.

"Oh sorry, it's sore." Jane looks at Maura. "You're going to think this is pretty pathetic but can I stay here tonight."

Maura's flabbergasted, the only other time Jane has asked to stay at her place was when Hoyt escaped from gaol. Jane loves her privacy and her independence. She only ever stays at Maura's if she's been drinking or if Maura has absolutely begged her to for one reason or another. Jane takes Maura's expression, as her not wanting Jane to stay.

"It's OK Maura, I shouldn't' have asked. You must be so sick of Rizzoli's invading your house. I'm going to go. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Jane I'm sorry, I'm just surprised. Of course you can stay. I'll go and get you something to sleep in. You need to shower though; you're not getting into the spare bed like that." They both laugh.

"It's Ok I went home and got my stuff, I just don't feel like being at home alone tonight." Jane heads out to her car and Maura goes and pulls back the bed in the guest room and puts a towel out for Jane.

Jane turns on the shower before stripping. She is so looking forward to soaking under the hot water. As she starts to peel off her clothes she realises what they meant about having to throw out her suit. There are a number of tears in the back where debris has hit her. She can't' see her back in the mirror by the time she's naked so she doesn't notice the cuts and bruises. She feels them though as soon as the water touches her skin. "Ough" she screams as she quickly pulls herself out from under the shooting jet of water. Jane decreases the intensity of the water flow and gently moves under it allowing the stinging to ease before she gets comfortable.

Maura has just tucked herself up under her covers and has gotten comfortable when she hears Jane calling. Reluctantly she drags herself out of bed and wraps herself in her dressing gown as she heads towards the guest room.

"Maura" Jane shouts again as Maura enters the room.

"What's wrong" Maura walks in to see Jane wrapped in a towel sitting on the end of the bed.

"Oh sorry Maura I didn't realise you'd gone to bed" Jane responds. "I've got a couple of scratches that are bleeding from the shower and I can't reach them properly. Can you help me I don't want to get blood on your bed?"

Maura shakes her head as she goes to get her medical bag.

When she returns Jane has laid a towel she brought with her out on the bed. She is laying on it, face down and has Maura's bloody towel across her behind. She lying with her arms folded under her forehead.

When Maura enters and sees the gash on Jane's calf and a number of other weeping cuts and the bruises on Jane's back and legs, she's mortified. "My God Jane, you've been walking around like that all afternoon? No wonder you were limping."

"I didn't really notice any of it until I got in the shower Maura" Jane mumbles into her arms.

Maura starts with the simple ones; she cleans up the cuts and covers them. Jane carries on like a child every time Maura touches one of the wounds. When Maura gets to the cut on Jane's calf she realises there is something in it. "Jane I really should take you to the hospital. This cut on your leg is very nasty and I think there is still debris in it," she stresses.

"Just do what you can Maura, I'll go to the hospital tomorrow" is Jane's response. Maura cleans it as best she can and wraps the leg. She then takes out a cream that will help sooth Jane's bruising.

As Maura rubs the ointment into them she tells Jane about going to the Boycott house that afternoon. How happy the woman appears and how she has three beautiful daughters. She tells Jane how she lost her nerve about going in and that she's grateful Jane is going to help her.

When she's done, Jane wraps herself in the towel, grabs her knickers and a tee-shirt from her bag. She also pulls out a letter. Maura watches curiously as Jane just stands holding the letter looking at the bag. Eventually Jane emerges from an inner struggle and tentatively asks Maura to read the letter. Jane ducks into the bathroom to dress.

_To my dearest Janey,_

_Being with you has been the most unbelievable time of my life. I'm so glad I got to experience real love emotionally and physically._

_The problem is that when I'm away from you and to be honest even sometimes when I'm with you, the evil demons that haunt me overpower me. I don't know why I'm here Janey._

_I know I love you, but it's not enough. I can't be saved and I can't live with the guilt._

_When you have children; you are going to be such a great mum, promise me you'll keep them safe. Don't ever let them be alone with societies so called 'authoritative figures.' Trust me there is evil lurking in some of the places you'd never expect._

_You have given me the only happiness I've ever known. I will love you forever._

_Please don't be sad for me, I'm going to a better place._

_Dougie _

_xxx_

When Jane comes out of the bathroom, Maura just looks at her and says Douglas Smith, to which Jane nods.

"That's why you've never told me about your first love, it was him wasn't it?" Maura looks at Jane with compassion and understanding.

Jane moves around Maura who's still sitting on the side of the bed and very gingerly gets in. Maura helps her pull the covers up. Jane eventually answers. Maura can tell she's fighting to control her emotions. "He was such a beautiful boy Maura" she says. Maura just listens.

"He was an orphan and grew up in the Sacred Hearts. I met him at Junior College. He was a good friend of Joe Grants actually. I found him Maura." Jane's voice breaks.

"Oh Jane" Maura pulls Jane into her. "I'm so sorry."

"He was lying on his bed. There were a couple of empty bourbon bottles and he'd thrown up. I think he drowned in his…"

Maura holds Jane tight.

"I cleaned him up and took the bottles away. I put new linen on his bed. That's when I found the note."

"Oh Jane I'm so sorry."

"I left him there and never told anybody. His landlord found him two days later. I don't know if they determined if his cause of death was suicide. I really hope not, but he was given a state funeral and lies in a pauper's grave. Maura I think he'd been abused" Jane sobs.

Maura looks at the letter, "I'd say his reference to experiencing real love with you both emotionally and physically suggests he was Jane."

"I knew it," Jane sniffles.

"Jane I'm going to give you something to help you sleep and then I think you should take yourself off this case. This would be too much for anyone to handle." Maura lets Jane go and stands.

"No Maura, I need to do this, for Dougie. But you were right with what you said in the kitchen earlier. I need the friendship and support of the person I trust most in the world to get through this."

"I'm here Jane and we'll get through this horrendous case together." Maura smiles at Jane.

"Thank you." Jane wipes her eyes with the back of her hands.

When Maura returns with a sedative Jane is curled up on her side in a foetal position. Jane takes the sleeping pill without arguing. Jane doesn't argue when Maura lies beside her and puts an arm around her. Maura stays with Jane until she's asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Henry Frederic Amiel -** _Blessed be childhood, which brings down something of heaven into the midst of our rough earthliness. __  
_

* * *

Wednesday brings temporary relief from the rain but the weather is still cool for this time of year. When Jane walks into the precinct she's greeted by Frost who has her new phone ready. Jane sits at the computer and starts to scan the emails that have arrived since she last checked. Not having the use of her phone has meant she is way behind. She pulls out the report on the employees at the Sacred Heart. Frost had sent it to her a while back but she hadn't had a chance to look at it.

When Korsack comes out of Cavanaugh's office he's pleased to see Jane at her desk. Jane looks up and sees him watching her. She notes where he's coming from and after hearing that he wants her out of homicide she can't let the chance go by. "Do I still have a job Korsack or have you been successful in having women removed from Homicide?" Jane smiles at Korsack and Frost can't hide a smirk.

"Ha, ha" is Korsack's response. "I just meant sometimes when you're emotions…"

Frost cuts him off" I'd quit while you're ahead Korsack."

Jane laughs. "It's OK Korsack; I love you too."

Korsack walks over to Jane and apologizes in earnest. "I'm sorry Jane; you haven't been yourself on this case and well… I've been concerned OK."

Jane looks Korsack. She's known him a long time. He's saved her life on more than one occasion. He's one person she knows definitely has her back. "It's OK Korsack, you're right I've been a bit off. I'll be alright now, I promise."

Korsack nods. "Good to have you back. So Cavanaugh said Darcy's on his way here to be interviewed. You ready to talk to him?"

Jane nods. She then looks at Frost. "Frost, can you scan for people who came through Sacred Hearts. See how many are still in Boston and see if any are willing to talk about their time in the orphanage please?"

"Sure" Frost gets to work.

Jane continues. "Korsack I'd like Maura to sit in on this interview if that's OK with you?"

Korsack is fine with it. Jane decides to walk down to the morgue. As she leaves, Korsack notices she's limping. He shakes his head; he'd be stiff and sore too if he'd been blown off his feet.

Maura notices Jane hobble in to her office. "Don't forget you promised to go to the hospital for that leg today" she reminds Jane.

"Yes Dr Bossy, I know." Jane mocks. "I feel like if I sit or stand in one place for too long I'm going to seize up" she then adds.

"You're body's been through a trauma Jane, you muscles are experiencing an excess of metabolic toxic waste and oxygen starved tissue. It is a good idea to keep moving as much as possible" Maura explains.

"Metabolic toxic… oh never mind." Jane moves on. "Actually, Cameron Darcy's on his way here to be interviewed. I'd like you to sit in" Jane explains.

"You want me" Maura looks at Jane confused.

"Yeah, I think the guy is crazy and or damaged. Can you watch him for all the psycho mumbo jumbo stuff you do; please?"

Maura's logic sees the request as reasonable. She closes something on her computer and heads upstairs with Jane.

Darcy is sitting in the interview room when Korsack, Jane and Maura enter. He's wearing an orange holding cell uniform. He's handcuffed and staring at the table in front of him. He doesn't look up or acknowledge anyone entering the room. Jane's reminded of just how small and frail he looks. Thank God she thinks to herself; any bigger and she doubts she could have gotten him out of the bunker.

As the three of them sit, Jane greets the young man. "Hey Cameron" she's warm and gentle with him. "So I'm afraid we're going to have to arrest you for the fire and the lost lives, although I guess you're not surprised at that. The thing is I'd like to know why?"

Darcy doesn't look up. "Can I request the death penalty?"

Korsack and Jane are both surprised. Maura doesn't even think, she just answers the question. "The Commonwealth of Massachusetts passed legislation in 1982 outlawing capital punishment as unconstitutional."

Darcy raises his head and looks at Jane; she sees black eyes burning through horn rimmed glasses. His features a marked severely with acne scars. "You should have just run like normal people would do Detective. It was designed for you to have time to get out but I was supposed to die."

Maura notices Jane's fists clench. She knows she's thinking about Dougie; she presses her leg against Jane's under the table to show her support. It jolts Jane into action; she glances at Maura and Korsack and then responds.

"Cameron, do you know what I think? I think in your mind you were trying to help when you set the Sacred Heart on Fire. Our investigation doesn't end with you. Doctor Isles here has evidence that there might have been some pretty horrible stuff going on inside that orphanage. You said the place was evil, help us fix it." Jane looks at Darcy who's surprised at Jane's words.

Korsack jumps in. "Darcy we know that in the last ten years fourteen children have run away from Sacred Heart and only three were ever returned. Did you know anyone that ran away and do you know what happened to them?"

Darcy looks at Korsack, Jane and then Maura. "You think you can fix what went on in there. It's too late; it's too late for all of us." Darcy's voice shakes with emotion.

Korsack pushes gently. "We know you ran away, why?"

"I didn't run. I was nearly eighteen, just short by a week or two; so I just left. I guess they couldn't be bothered with the paperwork so they listed me as a runaway." Darcy is talking into his chest, but the pain and anger pierces his strained voice. "The kids who ran away were murdered" he says through clenched teeth.

"How do you know" Jane probes gently?

"I can't find any of them." Darcy lifts his head and stares at Jane. "I was in and out of foster homes until 2001. Then my time at Sacred Hearts was uninterrupted. From 2001 to 2009 when I left, I counted sixteen children that I know of that ran away. Two were back by the next morning.

Korsack looks at Jane, "maybe I should have gone back further than ten years." Korsack looks back to Darcy. "Son, Sister Mary Joseph says Ricky Alonzo left in 2012, but our report has him listed as a runaway."

"Right and you haven't been able to find any record of him." Darcy stares at Korsack with such anger.

Jane pipes up, "well we've got no records of you in any system after 2011, so it mustn't be too hard if people really want to disappear."

"Sister Mary Joseph also talked to us about a boy who set his dorm on fire back in 2003. She said they handed him back to a state-run institution; the records say he was a runaway too. Did you know him" Korsack asks.

"Yeah, I knew him. I've tried to find him. I reckon he's dead too." Darcy looks at the three faces staring back at him. He knows their task is hopeless.

"Cameron, can I ask a personal question" Maura treads carefully.

"You want to know if I was ever touched up." He looks at the three faces waiting for an answer. "Not at Sacred Hearts but I'm pretty sure other boys were" Cameron responds directly.

"Was it Father Ignatius" Jane asks.

"Me and him were only there a year or so at the same time. I suppose he could have." He looks at Jane. "You know there's more than physical abuse can go on in a place like that; you do know that right. Sister MJ was a bitch; she could be so cruel."

Jane looks at Cameron sadly, "did any of it justify you setting the place on fire and killing twelve people Cameron. I mean do you feel you really helped" Jane looks at him sadly.

He just stares at Jane. "It got your attention."

When Jane, Korsack and Maura are back in the squad room, Jane asks Maura what she thinks. Sadly Maura thinks Darcy to be of a sound mind. She suggests Jane have the DA have him properly psycho analysed but on her analysis, she doesn't think there'll be an insanity plea. Maura leaves Korsack and Jane and heads back to her office.

Korsack and Jane walk into the BRIC where Frost is working away. "Korsack I'd try to go back further than ten years. If Darcy's count was sixteen between 01 and 09, there's another five kids missing."

"I'll take a look back as far the records will let me Jane." Korsack turns to Frost to ask for help.

"Hang on a minute Korsack. Jane I've found and called a half a dozen people who spent time at Sacred Hearts. Most didn't want to talk about it, and those that did said it wasn't the happiest time of their lives. None of them wanted to be involved in our investigation."

"You know what; that doesn't really surprise me Frost" Jane shakes her head. "I think I'd like another chat with Sister MJ; Frost you up for some quality Nun time."

"Let me pull this list for Korsack Jane, give me ten minutes." Frost goes to work on his computer.

* * *

The interview is nagging at Maura. Cameron Darcy is an angry young man in a lot of pain. He is firmly of the opinion that the runaway children are dead. Maura's insides knot up at the thought. She hates to think these children were in trouble and all of society may have let them down. She hates to think that no one before now has thought to look more closely at the numbers. The bottom line is, it breaks Maura's heart to think of children who die thinking they're alone and unloved. If she'd died in the fire at her boarding school, she'd have died feeling alone and unloved. She is so glad that she lived to be in the place she's in now.

Maura picks up the phone and calls the head of Boston Crime Scene Investigations. "Lieutenant Rumson this is Dr Maura Isles, how are you today?" It's probably a good thing Maura's can't see the expression that crosses his face at the mention of Maura's name. Rumson respects Maura but he thinks she's a little on the weird side. Maura continues after he greets her. "Have you finished up at the Sacred Heart" she asks.

It turns out the rain has delayed CSI's efforts at the crime scene; they are on-site today. She instructs Rumson to undertake a Ground Penetrating Survey of the entire property. Rumson quizzes Maura, it is an expensive exercise. Maura advises him to look for anything to suggest more human remains. Whilst she doesn't lie to Rumson, she really hopes her calculated 'alright guess' she admonishes herself, finds something. If not she'll have an awful lot of explaining to do.

* * *

Frost and Jane make their way to the administration building at the Cathedral of the Holy Cross. Sister Mary Joseph plays her trick of keeping Jane and Frost waiting. All the while she and Frost sit in the same two chairs she and Korsack had sat in two days ago. Again Jane finds herself rubbing the scars on her hands. Her own injuries have often left Jane thinking how horrific it must have been for Christ to have been nailed to a cross by the hands and feet and hung up to die. Regardless of people's faiths and beliefs, history says that happened and it makes Jane rubs the scars on her hands some more.

Jane has had it when Sister MJ finally arrives. She stands and walks to the Nun pulling out her handcuffs. Sister Mary Joseph looks at her in horror. So does Frost. "You're under arrest for obstructing a police investigation. You can answer our questions down at the Station." Jane locks her in the cuffs and steers her in the direction of their car. When she arrives at headquarters she thinks about parking under the building but then she thinks about the media hoard hanging around for any snippet of information on the case; she decides it will be fun to walk the handcuffed Nun through the barrage.

As she pulls the nun out of the car Jane whispers that Frost should wait a few minutes and come in later. Jane doesn't want to implicate him in her stunt. Then she turns to the nun. "Well Sister MJ I'd put on your best smile, you're about to appear on every television screen in America." Jane's loving every minute of this. The Nun immediately drops her head and tries to hide her face.

"Detective, is this a new suspect? We thought you had someone under arrest for the fire?" The media throws questions at Jane.

"This is Sister Mary Joseph the head of the Sacred Heart Orphanage, she is helping us with our investigation" Jane announces. "We do have another suspect; he's still assisting us with the investigation, no formal charges have laid on anyone at this stage. Still BPD are working tirelessly to bring justice for the lives lost in this terrible tragedy." Jane steers the Nun to the lift and takes her upstairs.

Angela has watched the whole scene from the café; she cannot believe what she has just witnessed.


	8. Chapter 8

**H. Jackson Brown, Jr.:** _Live so that when your children think of fairness and integrity, they think of you.__  
_

* * *

When Jane gets Sister MJ into the interview room, she removes the handcuffs. The Nun attempts to leave. Jane puts her long arm out and slams the door shut. "Sit down Sister!" Sister Mary Joseph tries to ignore her. "Now" Jane leans in almost nose to nose with the woman, who buckles under Jane's intense stare and reluctantly sits. Jane takes a minute to compose her herself before continuing. She doesn't sit so the Nun has to look up at Jane to show her contempt.

"Sister, my partners and I have come to speak to you about this investigation twice now, both times with advanced warning. On both occasions you have had the nerve to keep us waiting for over half an hour. You might not think the death of eight children or four of your employees is important, but we do. The Chief Medical Examiner has had to do an autopsy on all of those people; she's concluded that three of the boys have been sexually assaulted. Do you have any idea how difficult a job that is for her and her team? Do you Sister? How dare you treat our investigation with such contempt!" Jane takes a breath.

"I work to a higher calling Detective" is the Nun's response. "Your work is important but not as important as God's. Regardless of what you do here on earth, God's judgement is the ultimate punishment for what happened at the Sacred Hearts."

Jane slaps her hands hard on the table as she leans down towards the woman. "Good! The 'Gates of Hell,' have an opening for you, Sister." Jane stares.

Before Jane can go any further there is a knock on the door. Jane's expecting Frost, "come in" she calls. There is another knock on the door. In frustration Jane goes and opens it. "Oh for Pete's sa… Sister Winifred; what are… ah, um, how can I help you?" Jane stammers. Sister Winnie takes Jane by the forearm and guides her out of the room closing the door behind them.

"You've created quite a stir Detective Rizzoli." Jane's taken aback; it's the first time Sister Winifred has used her proper title and a professional tone with her since joining their precinct.

"Sorry Sister, it's just…" Jane pulls up. She's not at school anymore she doesn't have to explain herself to Sister Winnie.

"Jane, Lieutenant Cavanaugh was on his way in here to do who knows what with you. Barolt came and filled me in on what happened at the Cathedral today. I think I can help. I have convinced the Lieutenant to let me support you through this. It's up to you Jane, me or him? He's pretty… how would you say, 'pissed'." Sister Winnie smiles at Jane. Jane is gobsmacked; it's not a side of this Nun she's ever seen.

"OK, OK come on in." Jane re-enters the interview room with Sister Winnie following.

"Hello Mary" Sister Winifred opens.

"Winifred" is the curt response she gets.

"Detective Rizzoli has some important questions she needs your comments on. You're here because we need your undivided attention. We'll do this as quickly as possible and get you back to the Cathedral as soon as possible." Sister Winnie looks at Jane, "Detective."

"Sister, have you ever had any reason to believe any of the children in your care may have been sexually abused?" Jane notices sister MJ go tense. She waits.

"Mary" Sister Winnie states. Clearly she's also noticed that Sister MJ appears uncomfortable with the question.

"I have reason to believe many of the Children in our care have been abused; specifically the older ones that come back to us from the foster system."

"Good answer" Jane quips. "Do they teach you that at Nun's school?"

Winnie keeps staring at sister MJ but pulls Jane up with one stern word; "Manners." Jane turns and glares at Sister Winnie who has a focused stare on the other Nun.

Jane clears her throat to control her anger then goes on. "So you're saying you are not aware that any child under your care at Sacred Hearts was sexually abused there?" There is the longest pregnant pause. Sister Winifred is staring at Sister Mary Joseph with the most intense gaze. It is almost freaking Jane out.

"Look, over the years there have been some complaints; usually from the trouble makers. All were investigated and there was never any substance to any of the claims." Sister MJ avoids Winnie's stare and looks at Jane.

"Sister, we'll need to see the reports and their findings please?"

"They are carried out by the arch diocese, I'll ask for them when I return to the Cathedral and have them sent to you." Sister MJ clasps her hands in front of her on the table and stares at them.

"Thank you, now Sister. Are you aware, that in the last ten years you've had fourteen children run away from your home?" Sister Winifred turns to Jane visibly surprised at this information. Jane continues. "Are you also aware that of those fourteen only three were returned? Ten of the eleven runaways show no record of their existence since their disappearance." Jane notices one hand go to Sister Winnie's mouth. It seems this news is new to her and upsetting to her.

"Detective Rizzoli" Sister MJ responds. "We have fewer runaways from our institution that any like institution In Massachusetts." Her arrogance makes Jane want to puke.

"Yes, that keeps you below the radar, doesn't it Sister." Jane half expects another 'manners' warning from Winnie, but it doesn't come. She continues. "Did you know that your percentage of safe returns per capita is the worst of any like institution in Massachusetts?" Jane looks at Sister MJ with disdain.

"What are you implying Detective, are you suggesting… Oh good heavens; Winifred, are you going to let me be spoken to like this?"

"Sister Mary Joseph" Sister Winifred's tone has become tense. "Is there a shred of truth to what Detective Rizzoli is saying?"

"Oh Winifred, don't be so melodramatic." Sister MJ looks at the two women staring at her intently.

Sister Winifred is the first to speak. "Sister Mary Joseph?"

"Winifred, how would I know? We report the child missing to the proper authorities and wait for their findings."

Jane jumps in. "So how is that you know you have the best non runaway stats in the State and don't know that you have the worst safe recovery rate."

"Detective, the Scared Heart houses over eight hundred boys and girls at any one time. I administer the entire operation; but I don't do it on my own. The poor recovery rate has never been brought to my attention" Sister MJ tries to justify things.

"I'm sorry Sister, that doesn't cut with me. This woman beside me was Principal where I went to school. There were over a thousand kids there and unfortunately she knew us all by name. I could no more skip school without her noticing as any other kid."

"There's a difference" Sister MJ stammers.

"Yeah, as much as I hate to admit it, Sister Winifred cared about the children that were her responsibility. How could you not want to know and find those children? How could you just ignore there being missing? What sort of person are you?"

"Jane, that's enough." Sister Winifred cuts Jane off. "Sister Mary Joseph, I'm going to drive you back to the Cathedral. You are going to explain these discussions with whoever you need to and report back here at 10:00am tomorrow. You will bring whatever and whoever you need, to help bring clarity to these disturbing findings. I hope and pray you haven't been negligent in your duties. If any harm has come to these children as a direct result of your administration Mary, not even God will be able to help you."

Jane limps back into the squad room, her leg is killing her. The adrenalin rush from arresting Sister MJ had killed all pain, but the rush was gone and the pain was back. Frost looks at Jane with concern. "Korsack is in with Cavanaugh, he said you're to go in as soon as you get back." Jane nods, she was expecting this. She goes and knocks on Cavanaugh's door and enters.

"What the hell Rizzoli? What were you thinking? I've had every Church official from here to Rome on my ass; not to mention every government official who relies on the endorsement of the Catholic Church to keep their jobs." Cavanaugh looks from Jane to Korsack and back at Jane.

"I'm sorry sir… actually no I'm not sir. I arrested her for obstructing our investigation, if needs be I'm prepared to take it all the way to court; man I'm telling you I'd win in front of a jury; she is one mean woman."

Korsack chimes in. "Take it easy Jane; it won't come to that."

"Damn" Jane says.

"Rizzoli, that will do;" Cavanaugh orders. Jane stops and listens. "Was she able to tell us anything useful?"

"Actually I think we've frightened the life out of her. She's been walking around feeling good about herself for having the least number of runaways; she didn't even know her rate of recoveries."

"Really" Korsack's shocked.

"Sister Winifred's taken her back to her office. She's to report back here tomorrow at 10:00am with whatever she can bring to help our investigation."

"Good Rizzoli. Now don't you ever pull a stunt like that again?" Cavanaugh stares at his young volatile charge.

"No sir" Jane sounds appropriately contrite.

"Now off the record, I think that is one of the funniest and most brilliant pieces of policing I've ever seen." He and Korsack crack up laughing.

Korsack adds through his laughter, "I think you just earned legend status around here Jane." Jane looks at them both in disbelief. Cavanaugh finishes the scene by telling her to get out of his office.

Jane checks her watch as she leaves Cavanaugh's office. It's after four pm; she's amazed she hasn't had frantic calls from Maura about seeing Mrs Boycott this afternoon. As Jane hobbles past Frost she reassures him everything's OK and apologizes for putting him through that. Frost's relief shows in a smile and a shake of the head. Jane tells him she's making a call with Maura and that she's on her phone if anyone needs her.

Maura is just finishing up an autopsy on a fatal car accident. The driver's death is suspicious. "Hey" Jane says as she hobbles in. "That's why you haven't been pestering me to see where I am."

Maura looks at Jane. "I'm afraid he experienced cardiac arrest before the accident; in fact I'd suggest he was probably the cause of the accident."

"Oh" is all Jane says. She admits to herself with relief that she's glad this is one death that is not her problem.

"Oh and what about you today; fancy arresting a Nun. It is all over the building." Maura gives Jane her cheeky grin. Jane just shakes her head.

"Come on Maura if we're going to speak to this woman without her husband present we should get to her house, like now." Jane again checks her watch.

As they walk towards Maura's car Jane is clearly hobbling. "Let me guess you didn't get to the hospital today, did you Jane?"

"No and I was thinking; can you take me after this and use your influence so I don't have to wait for hours in emergency" Jane asks.

Maura laughs. "It will depend who's on but OK."

Jane's relieved for Maura to be driving. Not that she thinks that very often, but the effects of this case, Dougie and being blown of her feet have taken its toll and she's exhausted. She leans her head back on the head rest and closes her eyes.

Maura doesn't realise and blurts out "Jane I did something really bad today, I made a guess and deliberately withheld my lack of any scientific basis for the decision and if I'm wrong, well I could lose my job." Maura is hyperventilating by the time she gets it out. This makes Jane sit up and take notice; she's not comfortable with Maura driving in this state.

"For crying out loud Maura you're driving, get a grip for both our sakes." Jane's a little harsher then she meant to be. Maura doesn't notice.

"Jane what am I going to do?"

"Well for starters pull over, so you don't get us both killed." Maura manoeuvres the car to the side of the road. When Maura settles a little, Jane asks again what she's done. When Maura explains that she's used her position to authorise ground penetrating radar surveys of Sacred Hearts, Jane could kiss her. Instead, she cracks up laughing.

"Good for you Maura, I think you are learning to listen to your gut."

Maura is indignant at this statement. "If I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times my intestines don't talk."

"Yeah right" Jane shakes her head.

"I did however deduce that if I wanted to hide children that were perceived to have run away, then where better than perhaps the last place they would look. However, that type of reasoning is how you would justify GPR. I would have to have found a bone or some other scientific indicator to justify such an expensive course of action and I don't have it Jane. Oh my God what if I'm wrong?"

Jane learns the GPR is organised for tomorrow, weather permitting. She reassures Maura that if she goes over the data they dig up, closely enough, her big brain will find something in the analysis to have justified the action. Maura simultaneously breathes, smiles and nods. The one thing Maura believes in herself more than anything else is being able to extract meaningful scientific data from the most obscure of studies.

As Maura pulls out from the curb on route to the Boycott household Jane provides her with a bit by bit description of her interview with the two nuns. When Jane does an impersonation of Sister Winnie telling Jane how 'pissed' Lieutenant Cavanaugh was; they are both in fits of laughter. The jocularities manage to keep the anxiety of this difficult meeting at bay until they arrive.


	9. Chapter 9

**B C Forbes**: Upon our children - how they are taught - rests the fate - or fortune - of tomorrow's world.

* * *

Jane and Maura sit in the car and collect themselves. Their momentary bout of frivolous banter ebbs away as the task ahead confronts them. Mrs. Boycott's car is in the driveway of her home. It's as if it's an invitation for guests to enter. Jane looks at Maura who has both hands still firmly gripped on the steering wheel. "You OK" she asks. Maura visibly swallows as she nods.

"I was just having a hypnogogic regression."

Jane looks at Maura, "I do not want to know what that is."

"A flashback… it was of Hope's face when she found out who I was." Maura smiles weakly at Jane.

"Maura this is different but if it's too much for you right now, it can wait" Jane offers.

"No, no, there is a little boy lying in my morgue and as your little friend said, it would be important to him for us to talk to his mother." Maura releases her hands from the steering wheel and opens her door. Jane follows suit and gets out as well.

"Maura let me handle the talking" Jane advises. "We're trained to give people bad news. I'll handle it respectfully, I promise." Maura nods at Jane but doesn't say anything.

Jane knocks and a man about their age answers. "Can I help you" he asks.

"Yes, I'm Detective Jane Rizzoli from Boston Homicide and this is Dr Maura Isles, the Chief Medical Examiner of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts. We'd like to speak to Mrs. Judy Boycott please."

"Come in" the man's face has gone pale. "Is everything alright" he asks nervously.

"I don't know yet sir, but it is important we talk to Mrs. Boycott" Jane explains. He offers Jane and Maura a seat in a lounge room. They can hear noise coming from within the house. When Judy Boycott enters the room her expression is apprehensive. She has her youngest in her arms, another little girl is clinging to her leg and it looks like the oldest is peeping at what's going on from the doorway. Mr. Boycott re-enters.

"I'm Paul Boycott, this is my wife Judy and these are our daughters, Grace, Lisbeth and Susie." He's extremely nervous as he speaks.

Maura responds, which causes Jane to look at her with concern. "It's very nice to meet you all, we're so sorry to have disturbed your evening."

Jane takes over, "yes we are. Mrs. Boycott we'd like to speak to you in private if that's OK?"

Judy looks at her husband and her daughters. Fear has engulfed her. She hands the child she's nursing to her husband and nods her encouragement for him to leave and take care of the girls. When they're gone, she turns back to Jane and Maura and tentatively takes a seat on the edge of a chair across from her uninvited guests. "Is it my brother, he's the only family I have left; what's happened to him?"

"Mrs. Boycott I hate to have to ask you this, but do you have another child that you placed for adoption through the Sacred Heart's Orphanage nine and a half years ago?" Jane tries to be as gentle as possible.

"You're here about Stephen. What's happened; is he OK?" She asks; her voice has started to tremble with emotion.

"What do you know about Stephen Mrs. Boycott?" Jane asks.

"That he is with a good family who love him very much." Judy doesn't sound quite so convinced as she says what she believed, until about five minutes ago.

Sensing this woman loves her son very much; Maura gets up and moves beside her. Placing an arm around her, it's Maura who breaks the news to Judy. "I'm so sorry to have to tell you that Stephen is one of the eight boys who died in the fire at the Sacred Heart's Orphanage this week."

"No, that's not possible. Stephen's not at the orphanage, Sister Mary Joseph assured us he'd gone to a loving family and that he was very happy." The woman is shaking violently. Jane scans the room and finds a tissue box on a mantle. She gets them and brings them back for Judy. Jane's alarm bells are ringing; she's not a fan of Sister MJ and she has a bad feeling her incompetence is going to have played a role in this woman and her son's fate. Maura is holding Judy for support.

"What happened Judy, why did you put Stephen up for adoption" Jane asks carefully. She's now investigating Sister MJ.

"My first husband; Stephen's father, was serving in Iraq when he was killed. I was seven months along. I had no one. My brother was the only family I had, and he is not what you would call a model citizen. After Stephen was born I had a break down. I went to see Sister Mary Joseph because I wasn't coping. Sister Mary convinced me that Stephen would be better off with someone who could care for him properly. I was in such a bad place I genuinely believed her." Judy takes more tissues and shakes her head as she tries to stem the flow of tears.

"I'm sorry" she says as she looks from Jane to Maura. Maura pulls the distressed woman into a tighter embrace.

"What else can you tell us" Jane urges gently.

"I met Paul a year after I put Stephen up for adoption, when we decided to marry we went to see Sister Mary Joseph. Stephen would have been three. She advised us that Stephen was with a good and loving family. Paul and I labored over our decision for weeks and then decided that we would leave Stephen where he was and not upset this good family or Stephen. It was always our intention to get back into his life when he was older or if he ever came looking for us." Judy sobs and through broken sentences Jane and Maura learn that they asked Sister MJ to list on Stephen's file, that if he ever came back into the system to let them know. They very much wanted Stephen in their lives.

Jane and Maura stay with Judy as she tells Paul and then the girls that there brother Stephen has passed away. Paul talks to Jane quietly at one stage and explains his fury over not being notified the boy was back in the system. Paul's anger touches Jane, especially when he says. "The boy's father died serving our Country, he deserved better than this. What the hell happened to this good and loving family?" Jane promises to find out.

Maura explains to Judy the process for taking custody of Stephen's body. Maura's thrilled when the Boycott's advise they want to give Stephen a proper funeral. Jane and Maura leave promising to keep in touch.

As Maura and Jane drive away, neither speaks. The evening has clearly been emotionally draining on both. Eventually Maura breaks the silence. "They knew Stephen and they loved him and they'd never even met him."

Jane's dragged from her own thoughts. "What are you talking about?"

"Stephen's sisters. Those beautiful little girls all knew about their brother." Maura's quite emotional.

"For a potentially horrible situation this is the best outcome I could have hoped for Maura but I have to tell you, I'm furious." Jane's black eyes stare at Maura.

"Sister Mary Joseph?" is all Maura says.

"I need to know if there was ever a family and I need to know why he was in that orphanage when his mother had said she wanted him" Jane says through gritted teeth. She then adds "Where the hell are we going Maura?"

"To the hospital Jane… Your leg; remember?"

"Oh sorry, I'd forgotten all about it" Jane smiles.

"Well I know you well enough to know that when your anger wears off your leg is going to be killing you and I'm not in the mood to listen to you whining about it. So we're going to get it fixed properly." Maura smiles at Jane who has laid her head back on the rest in the car and closed her eyes.

Maura dropped Jane back at the station after she's had her leg seen to. Maura was able to pull some strings and Jane was attended to almost immediately. As Maura had suspected there was debris in the wound, once it was removed Jane's calf had needed extensive suturing. The doctor had suggested she stay off her leg for a couple of days. Maura knew he was wasting his breath.

Maura tidies up a few things in her office and then heads home. It's nearly ten when she gets there. Angela is sitting having a cup of tea, watching Television when she walks in. Angela stands and mutes the TV as she follows Maura into the kitchen. "Your home late this evening Dr. Isles, I thought Janey might be with you. I saved you both some dinner."

"Last I spoke to her there were some things about the case she wanted to go over" Maura explains. She looks at the meals Angela's prepared and decides she's hungry after all. Angela is pleased. She takes over and starts heating the dish and Maura pours herself a glass of wine.

"You look tired Maura; this case is obviously difficult for you." Angela is heartfelt.

"The death of a child is always difficult" Maura offers. Her chin starts to quiver. When she gets control she adds, "it's just these children were so alone."

"Oh Maura" Angela moves to embrace her.

"Please don't Angela, thank you but I'm better at dealing with these types of things on my own."

"Of course I'm sorry," Angela sits back down.

After another moment Angela speaks. "Jane's so angry, she must be to embarrass Sister Mary Joseph the way she did today." Angela shakes her head and has a sip of her tea.

"Angela, I think you need to prepare yourself for the possibility that Sister Mary Joseph may not come out this investigation in a good light."

"Jane has hated that Nun ever since her friend Douglas Smith passed away. It's like she's always believed it was Sister Mary Joseph's fault."

"Jane told me about Douglas after you left last night."

"Oh she was infatuated with him. He wasn't right for her Maura. I never liked him."

"Hmm" is all Maura says. Having witnessed her best friend so distressed the night before; a friend she's never seen show emotion like that. It was very clear to Maura this was a not a topic she would ever discuss with Angela.

Maura has a bit more of a nibble on the food Angela prepared for her and has another sip of her wine. Angela waits for more conversation and when it doesn't come, simply offers. "I think Sister Mary Joseph is a good woman who has done a lot of wonderful work for our community Maura."

Maura nods, "I hope you're right Angela."

Angela helps Maura clean up and then bids her a good night. Maura takes herself off to bed.

Maura wakes suddenly. She can hear alarms going off and girls screaming. She is over come with fear. She gets up and pulls on her dressing gown. Her dormitory supervisor is getting all the girls assembled into a line. Maura does as she's told but a few of the louder girls in her dorm push Maura to the back as they clamber to get out. Maura tries to follow the older girls who have started to march; it's then all the lights go out. Maura can smell smoke now and she realizes the building is on fire. She tries to keep up with the girls in front of her when she hears a crash and is knocked to the ground.

Maura screams in fright. It's dark and she's lost. She can hear screams and shouting over alarms that are ringing in her head. She's totally disoriented. Maura gets up and tries to find her way. She trips and feels stabbing pain shoot up her leg. She tries to stand and finds she can't put any weight on the leg in pain. The sound of the girls is getting further away and Maura is overcome with absolute terror.

It is getting harder to breathe. Maura is crawling trying to find some escape or someone to help her. She can feel the heat of fire and suddenly Maura believes she is going to die. She stops struggling. She curls up in a little ball; she prays it will be quick. Her huge brain already understands how fire works and what it can do. She thinks about her circumstances. She realizes no one will really care if she dies here; it's probably for the best she tells herself. It's the last thing Maura remembers as she passes out.

Maura wakes suddenly. Her bed is a mess; she's been tossing and turning. She has a lather of perspiration all over her and she's trembling at the impact of her nightmare. She gets up and pours herself a glass of water. She notices it's three in the morning. Maura tries going back to bed but sleep is elusive. By five am she gives up and gets herself ready for work. She's in the office by six.

Maura goes and checks on the eight children in her storage area. She takes an extra minute with Stephen. Finding his mother is the only bright spot she's found in these very dark couple of days. Within a couple of hours she has caught up on all her paperwork and emails. She decides to go and see how Jane's going upstairs.

Korsack is standing over Frost who is tapping away at his computer. They are looking for information on a Mr. and Mrs. Rossi. Maura walks up behind them and wishes them both a good morning.

"Who are Mr. and Mrs. Rossi" she asks.

"Jane found them last night. Apparently they adopted one of the children that died in the fire" Korsack explains.

"Really, she's found them already" Maura's impressed.

"She looked all night" Frost offers.

Korsack chuckles, "I just sent her home, I found her asleep at her desk this morning."

Maura shakes her head, seeing the funny side of it. Maura goes on to explain what she and Jane had done last night. She tells them about the Boycotts and how it seems Sister Mary Joseph may have miss-administered Stephen's care. Korsack explains he and Frost are following the trail starting with the Rossi family who originally adopted Stephen back in 2004.

As Maura's about leave Korsack pulls her aside. "How are you holding up Doctor Isles? You don't look very well" he adds.

Maura smiles kindly at Korsack. "I'll be a lot better when this over."


	10. Chapter 10

**Charles Dickens**: "In the little world in which children have their existence, whosoever brings them up, there is nothing so finely perceived and so finely felt as injustice."

* * *

At 10am Jane's back at her desk showered, changed and looking a little fresher. The dark circles under her eyes are the only giveaway she's had little sleep. Korsack and Frost are surprised to see her back so soon. Jane takes in their expressions and knows what they're thinking. She reminds them that Sister MJ is due any moment and the boy's chuckle when she informs them she wouldn't miss questioning her for all the tea in China. At that moment her phone rings, it's Sister Winnie and she has Sister MJ waiting in the interview room.

As Jane takes her leave, Korsack walks with her to the lift. He mentions to Jane that Doctor Isles had been in earlier. He also lets Jane know she looked awful. Jane promises Korsack to call in on Maura when she's done with this interview.

When Jane walks into the interview room, Sister Winifred and Sister Mary Joseph are sitting opposite each other in complete silence. "Good morning Ladies" Jane greets them both politely.

"Good morning Detective Rizzoli" Sister Winifred acknowledges Jane's presence. Sister MJ says nothing.

Jane sits beside Sister Winnie. "Well Sister" Jane looks directly at Sister MJ. "I hope you have a good explanation for what's been going on at Sacred Heart's under your leadership."

"I had our IT resources go back over what records we still have despite the fire. I had them try to extrapolate the information you are after. I can advise that every child that has run away during my term as head of the Sacred Heart's has been managed exactly to the letter of the law. Each student was reported missing to Children's Services and they undertook the investigation to return them." Sister Mary Joseph slides a report across the table to Jane.

"In the thirty-eight years I've run the orphanage we've had eighty-seven children go missing. Our return rate for that time is close to fifty percent; detective" Sister MJ goes on to explain.

"Thank you" Jane says in earnest. "Sister the rate of returns is still well below average, do you have any idea why that might be the case?"

"I have reviewed the process. All reports were managed by my assistant and very dear friend; Mrs. Morecombe," Sister MJ Looks at the table. "She of course died in the fire" the nun fights to control her emotions.

"I'm sorry for your loss" Jane offers. The nun just looks at Jane with contempt. Jane's sympathy evaporates.

"I don't know why Eunice never told me about the statistics; but I do know she handed every incident to Children's Services and followed up on all missing children on a regular basis until Children's Services closed the cases."

"Sister, Cameron Darcy burnt the orphanage down because he believes your unreturned runaways are all dead. I interviewed Donna Craig and she says all the children in the orphanage believe if they run away they will die. Why would they think that?"

"Detective, children have very vivid imaginations. They will come up with all sorts of reasons for believing things. As for Mr. Darcy, he is an angry young man but I can assure you, nothing happened to him whilst in our care, to justify what he did."

"Sister Mary Joseph, I work in homicide because I believe there is very little in this world that justifies murder. However, Cameron Darcy has made allegations and I have to investigate them," Jane stares at the nun in front of her.

"What is he suggesting; that we have done something sinister to children missing from our institution?" Sister MJ is indignant.

"Basically; yes" Jane notices Sister Winnie flinch.

"Well I can assure you, you will not find anything that will call into question the way I have run the Sacred Heart's Orphanage."

"Hmm" Jane offers. "Sister, the Medical Examiner has come across information that identifies the mother of one of our victims."

"What!" Sister MJ stands and slaps her hands on the table. "The Medical Examiner has no right to be looking up information on the parentage of deceased orphans."

"I'm not aware of how she came across the information," Jane explains.

"Well she must not act on it." Sister MJ is quite animated.

"Who are the Rossi's and what happened to them Sister?" Jane clasps her hands in front of her and waits for the nun to process this information. Sister MJ has tightened up and is clearly uncomfortable with where the line of questioning has gone.

"I am not aware of anyone by that name!" She sits back down.

Sister Winifred joins the conversation for the first time. "Are you sure Mary?"

"Winifred I can't be expected to know every person that has ever had an association with the orphanage."

Jane continues although she knows she's in very dangerous territory. What she and Maura did last night; going to meet the Boycott's should not have been done without proper approvals. "Sister, if a parent contacts you and asks to be advised if their child ever comes back into the system, what is your process for ensuring that happens?"

"It's an extraordinarily rare occurrence Detective."

"I'm sure it is" Jane offers, "but it does happen doesn't it?"

"What are you getting at detective, I'm a busy woman. I have hundreds of children to manage and I am trying to complete assessments on rebuilding the orphanage. I have done what you asked me to do, why am I still here?"

Jane decides not to go any further. "You're right; you're free to go Sister. If you find a minute of time in your busy schedule I'd look back over Stephen Smith's file. He's one of the little boy's who died in the fire."

Sister Winifred gets up and escorts Sister Mary Joseph out of the room. As she leaves, Winifred looks back. "Can I have some of your time today Detective Rizzoli, I'd like to speak to you when you have a minute," she asks.

"Yes Sister Winifred, I'm around today," Jane responds.

Jane leaves the interview room and decides to go via the morgue. She walks in to find Maura over human remains. "Hey Maura" Jane opens.

"Hi Jane" comes Maura's lifeless reply.

"You've got Korsack worried, is everything OK?" Jane blunders in directly.

"What are you talking about Jane" Maura shakes her head.

"I'm sorry Maura I didn't mean to interrupt you in the middle of what you're doing; Korsack's concerned about you. Now that I see you I know why; you don't look well Maura. Are you sick?"

"Jane, not now please. You know this is a difficult case for me and you know why. I'm not in the mood for … for… oh I don't even know what I'm not in the mood for."

"Maura, it's OK. You're allowed to have feelings and they're allowed to bother you from time to time. Just know you don't have to go through this alone. "

"Jane… I'm doing my job like I always do. Please don't generalize or make assumptions about me. I'm just a little tired and judging by the periorbital hyper pigmentation, so are you."

Jane just looks at Maura confused. Maura adds. "The dark circles under your eyes."

Jane looks at this woman who comforted her through some of her darkest and deepest memories. "Maura, the other night you supported me through stuff I've never discussed with another human being. I guess I just want you to know I'm here for you and truth is I'm not really sure how to be."

Maura relaxes. "Thank you, you're a good friend Jane and I'm glad to have you around. But you know what this case is putting me through; I don't know what else I can say."

"Alright Maura, you know where I am if you need me. OK?"

"Let's have lunch Jane; I'll call you in an hour or so." Jane looks at Maura and is grateful for Maura's concession. She knows Maura struggles to communicate the things that upset her, even with Jane. She also knows when Maura is ready to talk; it's her she'll talk to. It hurts Jane to know she can't change her friends past. All she can do is try to assure Maura she's not alone any more. Maura's as important to Jane as family.

Jane walks back into the squad room. Korsack and Frost are waiting on news. Jane hands them the report from Sister MJ, She asks Frost to go through the report and look for anything out of the usual. She leaves them and heads down to the Café. She walks in to find Frankie and Angela having a coffee together. "Hey you two" Jane opens.

Angela and Frankie look up as Jane grabs a coffee and then joins them. "Still cold out there" Jane notices Frankie all rugged up.

"Yeah, at least it's not raining." Frankie has another sip of his coffee.

"Sweetie you look tired and it's not a good look on you Janey." Angela offers.

Frankie smirks and Jane leans back and looks at her mother with shock. "Gee thanks Ma. What are you working on today?" Jane turns to Frankie.

"Dr. Isles ordered the grounds of Sacred Heart's be scanned with GPR. I've been working that. I'm just on a break."

"Anything" Jane asks hopefully.

"No and Rumson's pissed" Frankie shakes his head. "He's already behind and so far this scan has wasted his time and blown his budget."

"I'm sure Maura wouldn't have asked for it unless she thought it was absolutely necessary." Jane knows Maura's on thin ice with this request.

"I think BPD is turning this into a witch hunt Jane. You have the person who lit the fire, why are you still digging into the orphanage." Angela's annoyance is evident.

"Ma there is a lot more to this case and we are obligated to investigate everything, you know that." Jane looks for some semblance of understanding and support from her mother. Angela nods, which gives Jane some satisfaction. Just then Jane sees Sister Winifred walk back into the building. Jane decides to head up stairs with her.

Jane sits at Sister Winnie's desk. Sister Winifred pours herself a coffee and comes back and joins Jane. "Sister Mary Joseph was an incredibly talented nun Jane" she opens. "She was only twenty-seven or eight when she was placed in charge of the Sacred Heart's."

Jane goes to respond and Winnie raises a hand to stop her. "I have long believed she's outstayed her usefulness in that role. As you know many of the children in her care attended my school and I had reason for concern back then. I did try to take some steps but Mary has strong and powerful connections in the Church Jane."

"What are you saying Sister?"

"It takes a lot for the fire to be extinguished in a child's eyes. They're full of hope, no matter how dark their circumstances. You know something evil has befallen them when they have lost hope."

Jane thinks of the sadness she always saw in Dougie's eyes; the sadness she sometimes sees flash through Maura's expressions.

"I started to see it in some of the children coming from the orphanage to our school," Sister Winnie adds.

"Do you have any proof that it was something going on at Sacred Hearts" Jane asks.

"No Jane I don't, but I raised my concerns with the Arch Bishop and was told I was out of line. Six months later I was removed as Principal from the school."

"Oh" Jane's surprised. She'd never liked Sister Winifred but the truth was she always respected her. In fact Jane had only lost respect for her when she'd turned up at the precinct as a grief counselor. She can kind of understand now why Sister Winifred was so bitter about where she found herself.

"Jane, if there is something going on there I will help in any way I can. However, you need to be very careful. Why is the Medical Examiner looking into the parentage of the victims?"

Jane's not sure how to answer, in the end she goes for a minimalist version of the truth. "She started out as an orphan. She's had her own challenges in life Sister. This case has been difficult for her."

"She needs to be careful, Mary is angry with us and she will be watching us for any conduct outside the law. She will go after anyone and everyone to protect her own sense of power Jane."

"Sister Winifred, why would Sister Mary Joseph not tell a parent that her child was back in the system, if the parent had said she wanted to be notified; that she wanted her child back in her life." Jane watches Sister Winnie as she considers this question. In the end Sister Winnie answers simply.

"Money Jane; if that has happened look at the finances of the institution. The Government provides funding based on the number of Children."

"Damn, of course" Jane sees the logic. She stands to leave.

"I'm sure I taught you a better way to express yourself," Sister Winnie chastise Jane.

"Oh sorry" Jane says. "I didn't…"

"Detective Rizzoli, please use me to navigate the issues with the church, as I said I'll help in any way I can."

When Frost sees Jane come out of the lift, he's out of his chair and over to her in a flash. "Jane I think we're on to something big. Korsack's just filling in Cavanaugh now."

"Well spit it out Frost, I could use some good news."

"Every case that went through Children's Services where the child was not found was investigated by a Harold Jones."

"What, this Harold Jones never found and returned a child" Jane asks in disbelief.

"Yeah he returned kids from time to time Jane, but every kid that's never been found was handled by him; everyone."

Jane has a bounce in her step. "This is big Frost, let's go get him."

Korsack joins them from Cavanaugh's office. "Go and bring him in Jane. Cavanaugh wants him questioned here."

"Let's go Frost" Jane turns and heads for her car, Frost in tow.

En route Jane's phone rings; it's Maura. Damn Jane thinks; she'd forgotten about having lunch with her. "Maura I'm sorry I can't do lunch, we've caught a break. Frost and I are on our way to bring in a Children's Services officer for questioning."

"Hi Dr Isles" Frost adds, Jane is speaking to Maura on hands free.

"Hi Detective Frost," Maura greets him. "That's OK Jane, I can't do lunch either." Maura sounds nervous and Jane's immediately concerned.

"Is everything OK Maura?"

"Jane can you pick up for a second please" Maura's plea has Jane picking up her phone instantly. She pulls to the side of the road.

"I've been summoned to the Governor's office Jane." Maura's voice shakes with emotion. "I've been asked to present justification on my request for the Ground Penetrating Radar and I have also been asked to explain why you and I called on the Boycott's. I'm in big trouble Jane."

Jane can't believe what she's hearing. When she looks at Frost, the horror and the fear are written all over her face.


	11. Chapter 11

**Nelson Mandela**: "There can be no keener revelation of a society's soul than the way in which it treats its children."

* * *

Jane's in a panic. "Have you even received the reports from Rumson yet" she asks.

"No," Maura says. "How do they know about us visiting the Boycott's yesterday" Maura asks.

"That could be my fault Maura; I've been questioning Sister Mary Joseph today, I indirectly let her know we were on to her. She may have drawn conclusions. Sister Winnie warned me to be careful. She says MJ has people in high places backing her. Maura, I'm so sorry."

"It's alright Jane, at least I know who I'm up against; I have people in high places too. " Maura tries to reassure her friend.

"Maura, I have to bring this guy in for questioning otherwise I'd be right there." Jane is feeling terrible.

"So who is he" Maura asks.

"His names Harold Jones, he's a Children's Services Investigator," Jane explains.

"Did you say Harold Jones" Maura seeks clarification.

"Yeah, why," Jane asks.

"Jane, I'm almost certain he's listed as the next of kin for Eunice Morecombe, Sister Mary Joseph's assistant. If that's the case he'd be at her funeral now."

"Are you sure Maura?" Jane gives Frost a concerned look.

"Just a minute Jane;" Maura starts going over reports and emails she's been sent. "Yes I'm right. Here it is. Eunice Morecombe's funeral is this afternoon and Harold Jones is listed as her next of Kin."

"Is it at the Cathedral Maura" Jane inquires with a sense of urgency.

"I believe it is Jane, listen I have to go," Maura explains.

"I'll call you Maura, as soon as I can or… or you call me and let me know how you get on; OK?" Jane's voice is full of concern.

"Jane I can't help thinking my career depends on us solving this case; do what you do better than anyone I know and find out what is going on; please," Jane can hear the fear in Maura's voice and it makes Jane more determined then she's ever been.

* * *

Maura sits and waits in the Governor's reception. She'd been apprehensive after his assistant had called. She remained concerned after speaking to Jane and was still very nervous as she entered his office. However, now sitting and waiting in his reception Maura feels settled. She knows what is coming and she's prepared for it. If she played her cards right, she had a plan to come out of this with a moral victory, if not her job. Eventually Governor Patrick invites Maura into his office. "Dr. Isles I appreciate you coming at such short notice." He greets her with a firm handshake.

"Not at all" Maura responds as she sits in the chair opposite his desk.

Patrick continues. "I've just been speaking to your mother Dr. Isles; she sends her best wishes."

His words are like a punch to Maura's stomach. She had hoped she might have heard from Constance when she heard of the fire at the Orphanage. She doesn't respond to the Governor but tries to offer him a polite smile.

"Your mother is concerned about you Dr. Isles, she feels this case could be emotionally difficult for you," he adds.

"I'm sorry Governor Patrick; what case are you referring too? I'm working quite a few at the moment," Maura maintains her professionalism.

"Dr. Isles you have never given me any cause to question my appointing you as the Chief Medical Examiner. You were not a popular choice among my peers, most found you remote and hard to engage in conversation and confusing at best, when you did. However, your work and your results have been impeccable" the Governor concedes.

This is news to Maura and she's not impressed. "Why did you give me the job; if you say my parents had any influence over your decision I will resign immediately."

The Governor offers Maura a wry smile. "There is no doubt your family wields a lot of power in Boston. Your father has influence here, and in Washington not to mention around the world… but no they did not influence or even try to influence me to give you the role. If anything they were against it. They felt the position was below you."

Maura has always suspected that; it's partly why she wanted the job. She doesn't acknowledge the Governor. She is happy to just let him get to whatever it is he is going to say.

"Dr. Isles I appointed you because I saw a commitment to public service in you. It is very rare in a person from such privilege and as I said you haven't let me down. That's why this is so difficult for me."

Maura remains quiet. She knows she's about to learn her fate but she's not going to make it easy for him.

"Ground penetrating Radar is very expensive Dr. Isles." The Governor gets to the point. "Commander Severino has contacted me to advise you issued an order to Lieutenant Rumson to undertake a survey at the Sacred Heart's Orphanage. Is this correct?"

"Yes Governor it is. I haven't received the findings from Lieutenant Rumson as yet," Maura offers.

The Governor continues. "Rumson indicated you had the scientific justification for the survey but weren't prepared to share it with him. Is this true?"

"No sir it is not. I did not confirm or deny to the lieutenant whether I had the scientific justification for the survey" Maura explains.

"Dr. Isles were you acting in accordance within your authority when you ordered the survey or not?" The Governor is getting frustrated.

Maura looks him straight in the eye. "I was not!"

"That is not what I wanted to hear." The Governor shakes his head. "It has also been brought to my attention that you have illegally ascertained secure DNA records of one of the deceased children from the Sacred Heart's fire."

"That is not true" Maura states without any intonation.

"It's not" the Governor looks at Maura surprised.

"I am required to do a DNA analysis of all deceased in Boston and record their DNA into our databases," Maura explains. "I suspect the Church's issue is that I found a match to a parent here in Boston and took it upon myself to make contact with that parent without the proper legal authority."

"What were you thinking Dr. Isles?" The Governor looks at her exasperated.

"Governor Patrick my job is to find the truth. I normally use science to provide that truth. On this occasion I did not. However, if I had taken the findings through the courts I believe the truth would have been lost." Maura is calm and rational as she provides her response.

"Dr. Isles you are not leaving me many choices here." The Governor's frustration is evident.

"Then let me make this easy for you" Maura answers. "Governor, if you fire or suspend me you will upset the Isles family and all its supporters. That won't bode well for you in the longer term as you well know." Maura looks directly at the Governor.

"That can't or won't influence my decision" he responds.

"Governor, if you are perceived in any way to be succumbing to pressure from the Catholic Church, I think it will backfire on you. I don't have any scientific evidence but I am working very closely with homicide on this case and I am very concerned that the Church is not going to come out of this investigation favorably."

"You said you were going to make this easy on me" The Governor looks at Maura; he's in a very politically sensitive situation.

"Yes I did" Maura responds. "Governor I'm willing to tender my resignation on some conditions."

"Go on" he says tentatively.

"I want you to grant me custody of the eight deceased orphaned children. I do not want them to end up in pauper's graves. I also want permission to exhume a body from a pauper's grave for the purposes of a proper funeral. I will undertake the funerals at my own expense."

"That's all you want and you will resign" the Governor looks at Maura to gauge her sincerity.

"I will go away of my own volition if you grant my request. I suspect it is the best political decision you can make under the circumstances" she offers.

Governor Patrick stands; he puts out his hand to shake Maura's. "It's a deal Dr. Isles."

The Governor takes a call after Maura leaves his office. He's informed that Dr Isles was correct in ordering the GPR. He's informed that a significant number of human remains have been found in the surrounds of a cottage on the Sacred Heart's land. Apparently the cottage belonged to the Orphanages assistant, Mrs. Eunice Morecombe. The Governor drops his head. 'Damn' he thinks, he did not want to remove Dr. Isles, she's the best ME they've had in years. Now he'll have to deal with the imbecile, Pike!

* * *

Frankie and Cooper enter the Homicide squad room to find Korsak sitting at his desk trying to find any record of the children that have run away from the Sacred Heart's. Frankie had finished his shift assisting the GPR survey at Sacred Heart's and had agreed to work with Cooper to track down priests that served at the Orphanage. Cooper explains that she and Frankie have found Father Damien. Father Damien had been the priest serving at the Sacred Heart's Orphanage before Father Ignatius. Frankie goes on to explain that he's not practicing anymore. Korsak learns that Father Damien is in a villa for elderly priests in Vermont.

Korsak suggests Cooper and Frankie pay a visit to the Arch Bishop's office at the Cathedral of the Holy Cross to see if they can arrange for Father Damien to come to Boston for an interview. As they leave Korsak gets the call that human remains have been found on the grounds of the Sacred Heart's. His heart sinks as he packs up to head over to the scene.

In his car, Korsak switches radio channels to pick up the news. He can't believe his ears when he hears the Governor announce that Dr. Isles had resigned. He learns that Dr. Pike will cover for Dr. Isles until a suitable replacement is found. He shakes his head in bewilderment; 'what the hell is going on' he thinks to himself.

* * *

Jane and Frost are waiting patiently for the funeral service for Eunice Morecombe to conclude. They've listened to eulogies from Sister Mary Joseph and Harold Jones. The church is full and the choir has been in fine voice. Jane finds herself thinking of Dougie Smith. The closest she'd come to losing her virginity before she's met him had been Casey, then she met this damaged yet gentle soul. Jane had fallen head over heels and she'd had the time of her life with Dougie, living on the edge. He'd had no fear; Jane realizes now he probably always had a death wish. Still he'd been exciting and dangerous. The anger she feels for the Church and the system over what happened to Dougie starts to bubble to the surface. At the same time her body's aches and pains from the explosion earlier in the week are complaining at her standing idle in the back of the church.

As the service wraps up Jane and Frost walk up to Harold. "Mr. Jones, I'm Detective Jane Rizzoli and this is my partner Detective Barry Frost, we're sorry for your loss," Jane offers.

Harold nods in acknowledgement, without speaking. "We'd like you to accompany us to the station for some questions please," Jane explains.

Sister Mary Joseph walks over to where Jane and Frost are speaking to Jones. "Detective, what is this about" she asks.

"We'd like Mr. Jones to go with us to the station for questioning, he is the investigator on every child that's never returned to your orphanage Sister; that's very interesting isn't it?" Jane can barely contain her contempt for the arrogant Nun. At that moment Frost receives a text.

"Jane, human remains have just been found on the grounds of the Sacred Heart, apparently there in the cottage of Mrs. Morecombe" Frost offers.

Before Jane or Frost can react, Harold Jones takes a swipe at Jane and knocks her off her feet. He takes off with Frost in pursuit. Sister Mary Joseph has gone ghostly pale and has had to sit down in the nearest chair. Jane pulls herself to her feet, her nose is bleeding and one eye is already closing. Jane can't help herself; she leans in close to the rattled Nun. "Oh you are going to pay for this Sister; I suggest you come with me."

Frost comes back with Jones in cuffs. "You OK Jane" he sees his partners face and is angry he didn't react quicker.

"The only part of me that wasn't aching was my head Frost; now it feels as bad as the rest of me" Jane half laughs. At that moment she receives a text from Korsak. "What; Maura has resigned?" Jane looks straight at Sister MJ. "If you've had anything to do with the ME's resignation you are going to be sorry Sister." Jane is really pissed now. Frost propels Jones towards their car.

"Come Jane, let's go via Sacred Hearts" Frost suggests.

* * *

**Author's footnote:** I recently attended a course called the Australian Writers Studio. There were some great adviser's visiting from the USA. Ellen Sandler, a writer of 'Everybody Loves Raymond' fame was one whose insights were very interesting. She said to be successful in writing for TV you have to be able to write quickly. Quality is great but the deadline is more important. Since I write in here to practice, I have been trying to write reasonable quality, quickly. It has been difficult over the Easter break as I have been away at my mum and dad's. It's hard to ignore them and write when they've been pampering me all weekend. Anyway, my point is – there was a mistake in the story. I've been back and corrected it. For those who noticed, check back to chapter one for the corrections. For those that didn't, good. : ) I will be far less critical of some of the inconsistencies in R and I and other shows I watch. It is hard to pump out quality quickly! For those celebrating Easter, I hope you've had a joyous celebration. For those not, I hope you had a great weekend.

BTW I had two people advise I was spelling Korsak incorrectly. I have fixed that. : )

Enjoy...

Cheers TI.


	12. Chapter 12

**Maya Angelou ****-** Children's talent to endure stems from their ignorance of alternatives_. __  
_

* * *

Frost and Jane pull up at the entrance to Sacred Heart's Orphanage nearest to the Assistant's cottage. Jane signals for a uniform to bring the handcuffed Harold Jones with them to view the dig. Jane keeps Sister Mary Joseph close at hand. The Nun is still in shock but Jane's not feeling much sympathy. Frost strides along on the other side of the nun and Jones and the officer follow closely behind.

Jane spots Korsak in the crowd of officials. "What have we got Korsak" Jane asks as she moves her contingent towards him.

Korsak turns to see Jane's bloody nose and blackened eye. "What the hell" he says in shock at Jane's appearance.

Jane's confused at first. "Oh, Harold here decided to take a swipe at me when he heard we'd found human remains in his mother's cottage." Jane looks at Harold then back at Korsak. "I'm slowing down Korsak, didn't even see it coming" she half laughs.

Korsak moves closer to Harold. "Anything you'd like to share with us. So far we've found the remains of fifteen people."

Harold looks at Korsak, "how would I know anything; this is where my mother lives, not me."

"Really, well you and I are going to have a good long chat about that, back at the Station," Korsak shakes his head and turns to Jane and Frost.

Frost looks at Korsak in disbelief. "Fifteen" is all he says. Korsak just nods.

Jane turns angrily to Sister MJ. The nun has her hands clasped together and appears to be praying. Jane just shakes her head. She turns back to Korsak.

"Jane the biggest problem we have is Dr Isles has resigned. Pike is working this." Korsak is worried. "What's going on; do you know?"

Korsak, Jane and Frost huddle in close so no one can hear their conversation. Jane explains, "Maura didn't have approval to order this survey and she and I visited the parents on one of the deceased. I made a mistake when questioning MJ and gave away what we'd done. We suspect the Church has gone after Maura. She called me expecting to be fired; I can only guess she was forced to resign."

Frost is tapping away on his tablet. He looks at Jane and Korsak. "Harold investigated thirty-four runaways that were never accounted for. There could be another nineteen bodies here." Frost is struggling to keep his composure.

"Korsak, we need help" Jane says. "We can't let Pike handle this, and we need to protect Maura." Jane picks up her phone and starts dialling.

"Who are you calling?" Korsak looks at Jane surprised.

"Hope Martin" Jane responds. "She's probably got more experience than Maura in a case like this; she helped discover and identify remains from genocides… oh I don't know… somewhere!"

Hope picks up as Frost and Korsak share a glance of relief. "Dr Martin this is Jane Rizzoli." Jane waits a moment and then goes on to explain to Hope that they need her help. She explains as much as she can about the politics and Maura's predicament. She also explains that she needs to let Pike think he's in charge, but that she's to keep an eye on him; she explains his less than effective practices. Hope promises to do all she can and that she's on her way to the scene.

Korsak and Frost agree to take Harold back to the station for questioning. Jane agrees to wait for Hope. She promises Korsak she'll then go home and put some ice on her face. As she waits, Jane notices that Sister Mary Joseph is looking very ill. Despite her contempt for the woman, she's clearly in shock. Jane gets a paramedic to check her over. They decide to take her to hospital. Once that's sorted Jane has a minute to finally call Maura.

"Hey Maura" Jane says when Maura picks up. "How are you?"

"I'm fine Jane; no doubt you've heard about my resignation" Maura replies.

"I have, but Maura, you were right" Jane sounds animated.

"I was right to resign?" Maura is confused.

"No Maura, the GPR has identified fifteen human remains on the lands of the orphanage. Frost believes they'll find another nineteen before they've finished up," Jane's optimistic this find will save Maura her job.

Maura's not feeling as enthused. "Is Pike working it" is all she says.

Jane notices Maura lack of enthusiasm. "Yeah he is; I'm sorry Maura." There is a silent pause between both girls. "We couldn't let Pike stuff this up so I hope you don't mind but I've asked Hope to step in and help" Jane then adds.

Maura's surprised at first but thinks it through. It's the perfect solution. Hope will know exactly how to manage the whole scenario. "Actually Jane, that makes me feel a lot better."

Jane smiles although her face objects. "So where are you" she asks. Maura explains she's at home. "You want company" Jane asks. She's pleased when Maura says yes. Jane explains that she'll just wait for Hope to arrive and brief her then she's on her way.

* * *

Korsak and Frost arrive at BPD, on entry they ask one of the uniforms to escort Harold to an interview room and to keep him locked up and guarded until they get back to him. Frost and Korsak head to Cavanaugh's office to brief him. On approach, Cooper pulls them aside.

"He's expecting you and he wants to you go in and give him a full report. The thing is the Arch Bishop is there with him. I thought you should know. When Frankie and I went to speak to him about Father Damien, he shut us down and insisted on meeting with Cavanaugh" Cooper goes on to explain.

"What's your take" Korsak asks Cooper.

Cooper looks at Frost and Korsak, "keep the heat on him for the sexual assaults Korsak. I have a feeling with all that's gone down at the Sacred Heart's this afternoon; he's going to try and brush it and the way he reacted when we said we wanted to talk to Father Damien; man he's hiding something."

"Good work Cooper," Korsak then looks at Frost and nods towards Cavanaugh's office. "Follow my lead Frost; I'll play this one out OK?" Frost nods.

When they enter, Cavanaugh is behind his desk and the Arch Bishop of Boston is sitting opposite. "Cooper said you wanted to see us" Korsak announces.

"Yeah, thanks Vince, Frost. This is the Arch Bishop of Boston, Cardinal Thomas Medina" Cavanaugh introduces them all. When the pleasantries are done Cavanaugh asks for an update from the scene.

"They'd found evidence of fifteen separate human remains when we left" Korsak explains. "We have reason to believe they'll find another nineteen."

"How confident are we that Harold Jones is our man" Cavanaugh asks.

"He took a swipe a Rizzoli when he heard we'd found remains at his mother place, but other than that we have a way to go. We'll question him shortly and as soon as we can, we'll organise a search warrant on his place" Korsak explains.

The Cardinal speaks, "this investigation started when the arsonist suggested that runaways from our orphanage were dead, is that correct?"

"He made a number of allegations which warranted further investigation; yes" Korsak responds.

"I see" the Cardinal is slow and deliberate in his speech. "Can I ask how Father Damien fits into your investigation?"

Korsak and Frost share a glance; they've both spotted what Cooper picked up. Korsak speaks, "Darcy made allegations a number of the residents of the Sacred Hearts had been abused. He believed it happened before Father Ignatius."

The Arch Bishop furrows his brows. "You seem to have placed a lot of credence in the words of what appears to be an angry young man."

"Something made him angry enough to believe that burning down that orphanage was the only way left to save the children still living there." Korsak looks intently at Cardinal Medina.

"Indeed," the Cardinal responds. "Gentlemen I'm sure you can see that I am faced with quite a dilemma. The efforts and practices of a very small number of our church have the potential to damage everything we do that is good and righteous in the service of the Lord."

Korsak goes to speak but Cavanaugh cuts in. "Cardinal, when we encounter cases like this, and thank heavens it doesn't happen very often; it puts a terrible strain on my people. Investigating the potential murder and abuse of children in the States care takes a terrible toll. Did you know Dr Isles resigned over this case today?" Cavanaugh stares directly at Cardinal Medina; he's spoken to the Governor over Maura's resignation and has a good idea that Medina is behind it.

"Yes I was very sorry to hear about that, it seems she realised she may have crossed some boundaries and felt it her responsibility to resign as a result, is my understanding" the Cardinal responds.

"I suppose the Governor could have just sent her to Vermont to serve out her days" Cavanaugh has a dig at the Arch Bishop hiding Father Damien.

"You have no evidence that Father Damien has committed any crime; he has simply retired and is living out his days in a Villa in Vermont," Medina is getting uptight and defensive.

"Look" Cavanaugh responds. "I have no beef with the Church and it's not my job to tarnish your reputation. To be honest Cardinal, your people are doing a pretty good job of that on their own. Here's the thing," Cavanaugh continues. "I'm not going to compromise any part of our investigations but I am happy to work closely with you and to help you manage the PR side of it if we can."

"I sense a 'but' coming," the Cardinal suggests.

"Two things; if you have any information or evidence to help our investigations into sexual assault and murder of the children at Sacred Hearts I expect it to be fully forthcoming, and…" Cavanaugh looks at the Cardinal with a serious stare. "If you had anything to do with Dr Isle's predicament, fix it. She's a damn fine ME and cares more about children in the States care than any other public servant I know. Are we clear?"

Cardinal Medina stands, "I think we're done here, I'll be in touch Lieutenant." He turns to Korsak and Frost who are standing there, somewhat shell-shocked at Cavanaugh's handling of the situation. The Cardinal acknowledges them as he leaves, "Gentlemen."

When the Arch Bishop is gone, Cavanaugh turns to Korsak and Frost. "Get it all done, I want this done and dusted but liaise with me on anything that is going to upset his Lordship." Cavanaugh's eyes move to the door the Cardinal has just left by. Korsak and Frost nod as they are dismissed from Cavanaugh's office.

* * *

Jane walks into Maura's to find her lying under a blanket on her lounge. She's sipping a cup of tea and hugging a tissue box; most of the tissues are strewn on her coffee table. Maura looks terrible and the sight makes Jane feel terrible. As Jane comes around to face her friend, Maura looks up and she's immediately alarmed.

"Oh my God Jane, what happened to you" Maura pulls herself out of her doldrums and is on her feet inspecting Jane's smashed up face.

After Jane gets over her fright at Maura's reaction she settles. She'd forgotten about her messed up face and Maura had frightened the life out of her they way she reacted.

"Sorry Maura, you scared me. It's nothing; I wasn't quick enough when Harold heard the good news about the findings at his mother cottage. He took a swipe and I never even saw it coming."

Maura shakes her head, she's relieved that Jane's in good spirits because she doesn't feel like having to deal with Jane's issues tonight. As soon as she thinks that thought she feels terrible. "Sit at the kitchen bench Jane, I'll grab you a clean tee-shirt and I'll get you and ice pack."

"No, don't fuss Maura, I can do all that, sit back down" Jane insists. "What can I get for you?"

"Cleaned up" is Maura's immediate response, then she softens; "then I'd like pizza and wine, Jane; lots of wine."

Jane laughs, "Pizza and wine it is. I tell you what will make you feel even better; how about a 'meat lovers'!"

Maura chuckles, "the pizza and wine is bad enough Jane, I'll stick to my usual please."

"Yuck," Jane splutters. "OK vegetarian for you."


	13. Chapter 13

**Zig Ziglar:** _ "_When you put faith, hope and love together, you can raise positive kids in a negative world."

* * *

Angela's had a day she'd rather forget. Despite everything Jane's been eluding too; even Maura, who is so unbiased, has alluded too; she has never wanted to believe her beloved faith would be called into question. After her divorce from Frank, her faith has been even more important to her. Angela believes in the kindness and goodness of God, it's what's kept her going in her darkest hours. Now it all seems a sham and she's angry. Angela is damn angry.

When she walks into Maura's house it's about 10:30pm. She's not expecting Maura to be up, but she's hoping she is. What she finds both surprises her and warms her heart. Her baby is sitting in one of Maura's lounge chairs. She's wearing jogging shorts and a tee-shirt. Her feet are up on the coffee table and her bad leg has a fresh bandage. She has a pizza piece on a plate half lying on her stomach. She has an empty wine glass under one arm and an ice pack across her face. She is out like a light.

She turns to her adopted daughter. Maura is lying on her lounge. She has a wine glass tucked under one arm. She has tissues everywhere. She's cuddled up in a foetal position and she's in a tangle with a blanket that's somewhat wrapped around her. She too is fast asleep. Angela can't help but smile. One of things that has always saddened her about Jane's life is that she's never had the influence and love of a sister. It gives her great comfort to know she's found that in Maura. Of course Angela loves Maura like a daughter and that pleases her too. Jane and Angela don't see eye to eye on many things, but they both believe in and love Maura.

Angela moves to Janey and gently wakes her. "Huh… huh" Jane mutters as she breaks from her alcohol induced slumber. "Oh hey Ma" are her next words. Jane stretches as Angela puts a finger to her lips to silence Jane; she points to Maura curled up and asleep on the other lounge. Jane nods as she gingerly pulls herself up from her uncomfortable sleeping position. She and Angela move into the kitchen.

When they're in the kitchen Jane notices how drained and tired her mother looks. "Ma, are you OK?" she asks.

"I owe you an apology" is Angela's response and Jane looks at her mother in shock.

"Sorry?"

"Janey I've heard all about the findings today. I can't believe it and I'm so angry. I'm angry with Sister Mary Joseph who was particularly close to your father. Oh honey I'm angry with God. How could a compassionate God let something like this happen?" Angela looks sadly at her first-born.

"Ma, I'll let you in a little secret. I believe in God and I also believe that he's as shocked and saddened by what's happened at the Scared Heart as you and me."

Angela looks at her daughter in surprise. "The way you went after the orphanage Jane, I wasn't sure what you believed?"

"Ma, my faith in God may not be as black and white as yours and I have days where I question my beliefs but I want you to know something."

Angela studies her daughter, it's not often they have a conversation like this. Jane continues, "Ma, all too often I take for granted the life and love you've given me. I watch Maura, who has never had what I don't appreciate and well… it makes me appreciate you more… and I want you to know that."

"Oh Janey…" Angela goes to hug Jane. To her surprise Jane responds. She knows Jane's not a hugger and it makes her love and appreciate her complex daughter even more as they embrace.

"It's moments like these that you cherish as a mother Janey… although if you keep getting blown up and busted noses and black eyes, you are never going to find anyone to father my grandchildren," Angela can't help herself.

The moment quickly evaporates. Jane pulls out of the hug. Her frustration at her mother's statement flashes across her features. Angela gives Jane her best 'what?' look.

Suddenly both their expressions turn to surprise as they hear Maura shout out. "I can't see, please I'm scared... my ankle I can't put any weight on it… no! No! Please, I don't want to die... I don't want to die!" Maura sits bolt upright from her dream. Angela and Jane just stare at her. They both move to her when they realise what's been going on.

Jane's got no idea what to do but Angela swings into action, she's nursed her children through many a nightmare. Angela takes Maura's hand; she's in a lather of sweat and is physically shaking. "It's alright" Angela says as she squeezes Maura's hand; "you're just having a bad dream."

When Maura gets her bearings she recoils from Angela and Jane. She's embarrassed. "I'm so sorry, I must have fallen asleep; goodness I must look a mess."

"Oh Maura" Jane laughs, "so you're not perfectly groomed, it's us. And what was that about. Something going on in that big brain of yours had you jumping out of your skin. Not to mention scaring the crap out me and ma."

"Jane" Angela admonishes. She brushes some hair back off Maura's heavy brow. Maura moves to get up.

"I'm sorry, I can't remember" Maura is still breathing rapidly. Jane and Angela look at each other. Jane's about to tease Maura about lying and getting hives and then decides to leave it. She'll quiz Maura more when Angela is not around.

Maura disappears upstairs to her bedroom. Angela goes and puts the kettle on. Jane plonks at the kitchen bench; the wine that had brought sleep earlier is now causing a pounding in her head stronger than the aches from having been punched.

"Do you think Maura will be back; should I make her a cup of tea" Angela asks.

"I think so Ma; just let her compose herself, she's had a pretty bad day" Jane explains.

Maura doesn't return. Angela and Jane share a cup of tea before they both retire. Jane stays in Maura's guest room.

The next morning Jane is up and about early. She's had an awful night's sleep. Her leg and back are sore. One eye is nearly closed and her front teeth are numb from the damage to her nose. She'd had a horrible dream. She kept seeing ghosts coming up out of the ground at the Sacred Heart's. The ghosts had three faces, Dougie, Donna and Maura. A number of times she was conscious of waking from the dream, only to slip straight back into it when she closed her eyes.

Jane needed to get home and into a clean set of clothes before heading to the station. She desperately wants to speak to Maura and she's not heard any sign of Maura stirring. She and Maura had chatted pretty generally over their wine and pizza. They pretty much avoided talking about the events of yesterday and as the wine took over they didn't talk any real sense about anything. Jane smiles it had been fun.

Jane decides to knock on her door. "Maura, I need to talk to you" she whispers through the door.

"Not now Jane, I'll call you later" Maura sounds like she's in a train tunnel. She's awake and that's good enough for Jane, she enters. Maura is lying in bed with every pillow she owns and that's a lot; over her head.

"What are you doing" Jane asks.

"Planning my very busy day" Maura responds flatly.

"I thought you might have been hiding the hives you have from lying to me and Ma last night" Jane sits on the side of Maura's bed and starts removing pillows. When she gets to the last one Maura's hands fly up and hold that pillow down over her head.

"So you had a nightmare Maura and me and Ma saw you with your hair messed up; what's the big deal?" Jane's a little frustrated, she wants to get going.

"You're right, I'm sorry" Maura mumbles as she pulls herself out from under the last pillow and sits up.

Jane gasps and puts a hand over her mouth and points at Maura. Maura shakes her head and hits Jane with the pillow she's just come out from under. "Ouch" Jane shouts. "I've think I've been beaten up enough this week don't you."

"Not if you keep picking on me" Maura laughs. Jane's pleased to hear Maura laughing.

"That's better," Jane smiles.

"I'm sorry Jane, Gosh I must look terrible, do I?" Maura runs her hands through her hair.

"You scared the crap out of me. If you look like this in the morning, you're never going to find someone to father grandchildren for Ma," Jane laughs.

"What" Maura looks at Jane confused.

Jane shakes her head, "I'll explain that when you're ready to tell me about your nightmare."

Maura is serious, "not now Jane."

"That's OK, but are you going to be OK today. What are you going to do" Jane asks.

"Thanks Jane, actually I have a lot to do today, plenty to keep me busy. Will you keep me up to date on any developments at your end" Maura asks.

"Yeah, sure… you're not going to go and do anything silly are you?" Jane sees Maura's image from her dream coming out of the ground as a ghost. Beside Dougie it makes her nervous.

Maura looks at Jane very seriously. It starts to freak Jane out. "What Maura, don't you go doing anything stupid."

"What? Of course not; I was just thinking. If you wrap up the murders, will you still investigate the abuse and why the Boycott's didn't know their son was back in the system?" Maura hugs a pillow.

"In all honesty I don't know Maura, I fear powers higher than me may have a say in that. It will be interesting to see how Korsak's briefing to Cavanaugh went."

"Do you have any idea why that mean Nun didn't tell the Boycott's," Maura looks at Jane.

"Sister Winnie says money. She says to look at the Orphanages finances. If I can, I'll get Frost to start having a look at that today." Jane looks at her watch. "OK Maura I have to go, are you sure you're alright?"

Maura smiles "As good as can be expected under the circumstances. Go Jane."

Jane stands to leave, when she gets to the door she looks back at Maura who is lying back down with a pillow over her head. "Hey I thought I might go and see Donna this afternoon if I get a chance, would you like to come with me?"

Maura pulls the pillow away, "The little girl from the fire, yeah sure Jane, I'll come."

"OK great, well I'll call you later, or you call me if you need anything." Jane shuts the door behind her and races to her car.

* * *

As Jane enters Boston BPD she sees Hope in the café pouring a coffee. Jane takes a detour to talk to her. "Long night by the looks of you" Jane offers with a degree of compassion.

"I still don't look as bad as you Jane, can you see anything out of that eye" Hope goes to touch it and Jane pulls back. "Oh sorry, that's the doctor coming out in me."

"Sorry Hope that's my hate of doctors coming out in me" Jane smiles. She goes on "what's the latest?"

"The dig's been going all night, we're up to twenty-two different human remains Jane and they're still digging" Hope explains.

"Damn, if Frost's right there's another twelve to come" Jane shakes her head. "Can you tell us anything about any of them yet" she adds.

"It's only my opinion at this stage Jane but none younger than nine or ten and none over seventeen or eighteen" Hope takes a sip of her coffee. "How's Maura" she then asks.

"As well as can be expected" Jane doesn't want to say too much. Maura and Hope's relationship is not on solid footings and Jane doesn't want to say any more or less to Hope than she has to. "How's Pike" Jane shifts the conversation.

Hope laughs. "How do I put this politely… Meticulously terrible."

Jane frowns, "I'm so sorry, if it's any consolation both Maura and I are very pleased you can help on this, we'd be lost without you."

Hope is serious again. "I'm glad you asked me Jane."

They walk to the lifts together and bid each other a nice day as Jane goes up and Hope goes down.

Frost, Korsak and Copper are working away when Jane enters. Korsak looks up. "Am I glad to see you" he offers.

Jane smiles at him. "Where are we at" she asks.

"We're letting Harold Jones sweat in a holding cell. He was tight-lipped last night and has lawyer-ed up. His lawyer will be back at eleven to allow us to question him again. We can hold him till four thirty this afternoon" Korsak explains.

"Hmm interesting" Jane looks at Frost and Cooper. "What are you two up too?"

"We're looking for evidence that Father Damien might be our abuser. We're hoping Cardinal Medina will open doors for us to interview him, he said he'd be in touch with Cavanaugh but who knows" Frost shakes his head.

"The good news is Cavanaugh wants us to get to the bottom of it all. He just needs us to work it so we don't draw unnecessary attention to the church" Korsak adds.

"That's going to be tough" Jane shakes her head. "I think we need Sister Winnie to guide us on that. Cooper can you get in touch with her and see if she can come in" Coopers heads to her desk to make a call.

"Jane the three victims of abuse Maura identified were old enough to have been victims of Father Damien" Frost reminds her.

"Every way I look at it, it's going to be hard to get to the bottom of the abuse without bringing a lot of attention on the Church" Jane looks from Frost to Korsak.

* * *

Maura enters her lounge room. She's showered and put on nice clothes. She feels much better. There is a fresh fruit salad and yogurt in the fridge with a note from Angela. 'I hope you're OK, call me if you need me, love Angela x', Maura smiles. She makes herself a cup of tea and enjoys her breakfast in peace and quiet.

Maura then contacts a funeral home. She gives them orders to pick up the children from the BPD morgue who died in the fire. She also gives them the Governors order for the exhumation of the other body from the pauper's grave. She insists the funeral home carry out her requests anonymously no one is to know what she's doing. When her instructions are detailed to her satisfaction she hangs up and considers her next task. After a few moments of hesitation Maura's resolve is steadfast. She picks up her phone and dials the number she's looked up. When the phone answers Maura asks to meet with Anderson Cooper.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** Hi there, as I post this it seems few have read chapter 13. I hope it's because I'm so fast, you didn't notice yesterday's chapter, which I did post earlier than usual. Personally it's one of my favourites in this story - however I'll will let you be the ultimate judge of that... : ) We're close to the conclusion now and I'm working very hard to give this dark story an appropriate and hopefully uplifting ending... stay tuned. Cheers TI

**Frederick Douglass:** _ "__It is easier to build strong children than to repair broken men."_

* * *

"Here's how I think we need to play this for now" Jane looks at both Korsak and Frost. "Korsak make sure the Assistant District Attorney can sit in on our next interview with Harold Jones. We need a search warrant on his home and work. Are we searching the mother's cottage yet?" She raises an eyebrow as the thought occurs to her.

"Yeah, Frankie is down there helping" Frost offers. "The crime scene techs are going over it as well."

"Good, well that's a start," she turns back to Korsak. "We've got his home and office locked up and under guard, haven't we?"

Korsak nods. "Don't worry Jane; I spoke to the ADA after Jones lawyered up. There was nothing she could do last night, but the judge has the papers. She just wants to hear what Harold has to say for himself before having the judge sign the warrants."

"That's good Korsak" Jane acknowledges. Just then Sister Winifred walks in. Frost gets up and offers her a chair. She takes it and sits. Cooper also pulls up closer to the group.

"You wanted to see me Jane?" Winnie opens.

"Yes I did Sister. We have scientific evidence that three of the boys that died in that fire had been abused. Cameron Darcy also believed children in the Sacred Hearts were being abused. If I'm correct even you suspected it."

"Go on" Winnie's expression is a mixture of anger and disappointment.

"Sister we also know that Sister Mary Joseph or someone in that Orphanage was not doing enough to return children in the system to families that wanted to reconnect." Jane looks at Sister Winifred, who straightens in her chair.

"Detective, I believe you only have evidence of that occurring once, I don't believe you have proof of a pattern; do you?"

"You're right Sister, I don't" Jane turns to Frost. "Can you get into what's left of their computers and see if you can get a list of any parents who were seeking to make contact with their children. Can you also see what the records show about the children in question."

"I can try" Frost rubs his hand across the back of his neck. The Sacred Hearts Computer Systems were antiquated at best but the damage to the main servers from the fire has made his job harder.

"Do your best Frost" Jane encourages. She turns back to Sister Winnie. "Sister, the Cardinal met with our Lieutenant yesterday. He has asked that we be mindful to the reputation of the church as we investigate these additional charges. You said you'd help me manage the Church in all this, can we take you up on that offer" Jane asks.

"I have to say I'm impressed Detective Rizzoli; it's not an offer I expected you to consider." Korsak laughs at Winnie's response.

"You laugh Sargent Detective Korsak, but this is very serious. The church has a lot more power than many realise." The nun gives Korsak an intense stare.

"Hey you don't need to convince me Sister Winifred" Korsak defends. "I'm a huge fan of Dr Isles and Lieutenant Cavanaugh made it quite clear that the Church played a role in her current predicament."

"Oh, I have no doubt at all on that. So Jane, my first suggestion would be for us to visit Mary at the hospital. Given yesterday's developments she may be more inclined to talk."

"Ok Sister," Jane responds. "Grab you coat Korsak, you should come; we'll be back by eleven."

"Actually Jane" Sister Winifred stands. "Mary won't be comfortable with a man seeing her in hospital. I'd suggest we take Detective Cooper."

"Oh, OK." Jane looks at Korsak and shrugs. Korsak smiles and sits back down. "Korsak can you dig up everything you can on Eunice Morecombe while we're out." He nods as Jane, Winifred and Cooper head out.

* * *

Maura is sitting in her home office working on a memorial service for the children lost in the fire at the Sacred Heart's Orphanage. She intends to have plaques made up for each them to be placed on display in the private garden of the Isles Foundation Community Parkland Estate outside Boston. To do this she needs to seek her mother and father's approval. It means calling her mother and Maura is reluctant to do that. The truth is she's annoyed that Constance has wrung Governor Patrick and discussed this fire and not called her.

When Maura had nearly burned to death as an eleven year old at her French Boarding School, it had taken her parents a week to make contact. Even then, it was a phone call to make sure she was alright and to encourage her not to let it upset her studies. Whilst they'd never discussed it again, her mother had the wherewithal to know that this case would upset her more than usual; and yet she'd called the Governor and not Maura. Maura had thought things were improving with her parents thanks to the the Rizzoli's and the truth was things were better. The problem was that her mother did not deal with emotional situations well and still avoided them. The emotional distance between her and her adoptive parents has always been the basis for her loneliness.

Maura shrugs off the melancholy when her phone rings. "This is Dr Isles" she answers. She learns that it's Anderson Cooper returning her call. Maura explains to the journalist that she's resigned from her position as Medical Examiner. She mentions that she has information about the case that may not be investigated fully as the result of political pressure. She explains that she can only share the information if Mr Cooper can assure her anonymity. The journalist promises to protect Maura at all costs. They agree to meet later that day at a very discreet destination.

* * *

Cooper, Sister Winnie and Jane make their way to the private ward Sister Mary Joseph is recovering in. They've learned that she had suffered severe shock yesterday and that she's being medicated for anxiety. "I'll bet" Jane mumbles to no one in particular. As they enter Jane's surprised to see how frail and ghostly the woman looks. Jane notices the rosary beads wrapped through Sister Mary Joseph's hands. She looks like she's sleeping.

As Jane moves to wake the Nun, Sister Winifred gently touches Jane's forearm and shakes her head. Jane stops. Sister Winifred eyes Jane to suggest she'll handle it. Jane hesitates then on thinking it through decides to leave the questioning of Sister MJ to Winnie. She nods. Jane and Cooper stand behind Sister Winifred as she pulls the bedside chair into the best place to talk to the ghostly figure of Sister MJ.

"Mary" she says firmly and confidently.

"I'm surprised it's taken you this long to get here" MJ speaks without opening her eyes.

Winnie is unperturbed. "Detective Rizzoli has asked me to help her with her investigation. The Boston Police Department do not want to damage the Church's reputation in any way, if it can be avoided. We need to ask you some questions."

Sister MJ just nods. Winnie looks at Jane and Cooper who then look at each other as Winnie turns back to Sister MJ.

"Mary did you know Eunice Morecombe had a son?"

Sister MJ nods.

"Did you know he worked for Children's Services and had investigated some of your disappearances?"

Again the broken nun nods. Winifred gets frustrated. "Mary you are going to have to talk; please tell me what you know about Eunice Morecombe, Harold Jones and these missing children?"

Sister MJ's empty grey eyes open. They flash to Jane and the anger in them makes Jane's blood run cold. She returns her gaze to Sister Winnie; eventually she starts to speak.

"Eunice was working at the Orphanage when I started there. She had so much experience; she ran the place so efficiently. Naturally I kept her on and together we ran the Sacred Heart's for thirty-eight years… until the fire." Sister MJ's voice shakes when she references the fire.

"Eunice had discovered long before she met me that you could make a lot of government money for the Orphanage is you limited the placement of children. She's learned this through Harold. She'd had Harold illegitimately at sixteen and had placed him for adoption through the Sacred Heart's. Eunice was working at the Orphanage by the time Harold's adoptive family returned him to the institution. They had their own children and no longer wanted Harold."

The thought of someone doing that to a child makes Jane shudder.

"Harold didn't know who Eunice was and she never told him. However she watched him closely. She also became aware of the funding for a returned unwanted child. It went up because when a child got to a certain age they were harder to adopt out."

"Let me guess." Sister Winifred interrupts. "When Harold started working at Children's Services he discovered who his mother was?"

MJ nods. "It was a terrible scene; he stormed into the orphanage threatening to kill Eunice. I intervened and settled him down. Over time I mediated between them and they built what I thought was a beautiful relationship. He was devastated when I told him we'd lost Eunice in the fire."

Sister Winifred surprises Jane; she reaches over and takes Sister Mary Joseph's hand. "Mary you know that the police have discovered that every missing child from the Sacred Heart's that's never been accounted for was a case handled by Harold. You also know that a significant number of human remains have now been found in the land of the orphanage. What do you surmise from these two facts, given what you know of everything?"

Sister MJ starts to shake. Her other hand unravels from the rosary beads and clings to Winifred's. "Are they my missing children Winifred?" Winifred looks to Jane for the answer to that question.

"All we know so far and it's not conclusive but early indications are that all the remains are between the ages of nine and eighteen" Jane explains.

Sister Mary Joseph gets very upset. She clasps Winifred's hands tightly. "I trusted Eunice and Harold. I took comfort in the fact that not many children ran away from us. I never looked at the issue beyond that. I trusted them."

Winifred lets the emotions ease; no one says anything for a time. When she senses that Mary has settled a little she continues. Jane watches this nun she has always hated just a little bit with growing awe. Winnie continues, "Mary you just admitted that you have stopped, delayed or withheld information of the movement of children through your institution to secure additional government support. You realise that don't you?"

Sister MJ nods. "Yes Winifred, I'm guilty of that. When Eunice explained to me how the process worked I did encourage it. Eunice administered it and I don't know to what extent it was carried out. When Detective Rizzoli and the Chief Medical Examiner called upon the Boycott's I suspected the practice was more prevalent than I realised."

"One last thing and we'll let you rest Mary" Winifred gently shakes Sister MJ's hands. "Cameron Darcy alleged and Dr Isles has been able to prove scientifically that children in your care have been abused. Did you ever suspect anyone in the orphanage of committing these crimes?"

Sister Mary Joseph sobs. Jane turns away; she wants to throw up. All she can see is Dougie Smith lying in his rundown apartment surrounded by empty bottles of booze. The smell of his vomit has crept into her throat. Jane is fighting tears and anger; part of her wants to turn to sister MJ and throttle her. She holds it together as Sister Mary Joseph explains.

"I knew Father Damien was abusing girls and boys. I initially reported him to the Cardinal but he dismissed my allegations."

"You're talking about Cardinal Reardon aren't you; not Medina?" Sister Winifred wants this clarified for Jane and Cooper.

Sister MJ nods. "Reardon did not want to know about it. He wasn't prepared to do anything. I also had complaints about Father Ignatius although I never believed them; I saw in him a genuine and caring man. Still I'd long stopped reporting complaints because nothing was ever done about them."

Jane notices that Sister Winifred is fighting to control her own emotions. It's then that Sister Mary Joseph notices too.

"Oh Winifred, I'm so sorry, I know you tried and I know it cost you your job. There was nothing I could do to help you."

Winnie straightens her back. "That's where you're so wrong Mary. Together we could have tried to protect these children. I fought alone and lost; but you gave up. You weren't willing to fight for your children."

Sister Mary Joseph looks at Sister Winifred. She can't speak, she release her grip from Winifred's hands and turns her head away.

"Mary; thank you for being honest with me, I will pray for you and ask God to forgive you. I'll also ask God for the strength to forgive you too, because right now I don't know that I can." Winifred stands and looks at Jane. She shakes her head; Jane can see the grief in Winnie's eyes as plain as day.


	15. Chapter 15

**Louisa May Alcott:** _"It takes so little to make a child happy, that it is a pity in a world full of sunshine and pleasant things, that there should be any wistful faces, empty hands, or lonely little hearts."_

* * *

Sister Winifred is finding it hard not to feel defeated as she walks the steps to Cardinal Medina's office. Still for all the darkness she's witnessed in her time in the church. For all the bleak news that is coming out about the behaviour of some in the church all over the world, Winifred believes in a greater being; a God of absolute goodness and light. As a teacher she saw it in the eyes of every innocent child she'd ever met. Winifred believes with every new-born, God is giving all mankind a chance to redeem itself. Winifred's determined to play her part in redeeming her beloved church and this situation.

Cardinal Medina is sitting at his desk reading some papers when Sister Winifred enters. He welcomes the nun and offers her a seat. He arranges coffee and cake for his guest. When they're settled Cardinal Medina speaks first. "How are you Sister Winifred?"

"I'm tired Thomas" is her reply. The Cardinal smiles; Sister Winifred was a very young teacher when they first met. He was a student in her very first class.

He then sighs, "I can imagine Sister Winifred these are very difficult times."

"Thomas after Cardinal Reardon removed me from the school, I moved around a lot. About a year ago I ended up at Boston Police Department to provide grief counseling services."

"I know Sister Winifred, I was really sorry to hear you lost your school. It was wrong."

Winifred looks at the Cardinal, the expression on his face reminds her so much of him as a boy. Winifred nods her head, "it was wrong… Still I have found a home with the police, at least to the extent that they have asked me to guide them in the investigations surrounding the orphanage. They want me to help them protect the image of the Church whilst still getting to the bottom of all the allegations."

"I'm pleased to hear that," Cardinal Medina has a sip of his coffee.

"I'll do my best." Winifred studies the Cardinal. "Thomas I know you played a hand in having the Medical Examiner removed from her position. I also know it was before human remains were found at the orphanage. The thing is, if the Doctor hadn't broken the rules and ordered that analysis…"

"Sister, are you suggesting the Medical Examiner was right to do what she did? Are you aware she also contacted the parents of an orphan without the proper authority? I can't support someone in that role who would disrespect laws that are designed to protect human rights."

Winnie shakes her head. "Thomas you don't really mean that. Remember your best friend Simon back in our first class together. Remember not long after his mother passed away, Simon's puppy ran off. Even though you knew it was wrong, you organised a group of friends and you all snuck out of my class to go and find it. What did I do when I found you all?"

"You let me explain what we were doing and then you went and pulled the rest of the class out to help us look."

"That's right, we both broke the rules that day to help find Simon's dog. Simon was sad enough having lost his mother; neither you nor I would allow a rule to stop us finding that silly little puppy if it helped Simon feel better."

"Sister Winifred, I'm not a child any more I'm the head of the Church in Boston."

"No Thomas, you are not the head of the Church in Boston, you are a servant of God. It is your responsibility to serve your church by doing what Jesus would do in any given situation, not what you think the administration of the church wants you to do."

"You want me to talk to the Governor and have the Doctor Isles reinstated."

Sister Winifred lets out along weary breath. "Thomas, I don't know Doctor Isles very well. I've only met her once or twice. I do know she started life as an orphan."

"Isn't she the daughter of Harrison and Constance Isles?"

"She's their adopted daughter. From what I can gather it wasn't always easy for her growing up in the Isles household. I believe she did all that she's done with this case because she really cares for those children. And in this case, children that not many other people in the world would give a second thought too. With that as her motivation I don't think she's done anything wrong; do you?"

The Cardinal drops his head; he doesn't say anything for a moment. When he looks up at Sister Winifred he thanks her for reminding him of his mission and the importance of compassion. He promises he will make amends.

"Thomas, I think you need to be prepared for the fact that Sister Mary Joseph is going to be arrested. I don't think she had any part in burying the bodies that have been found, although I'm confident their cause of death will be murder. If that's the case there is a real chance her managerial negligence could see her charged as an accessory. She will definitely be charged with manipulating the placement of orphaned children for purposes of defrauding the Government."

"Good heavens!" Cardinal Medina is genuinely horrified.

"Don't run from this Thomas; don't ignore what's coming at you. I believe there is truth to the abuse allegations as well. I'll pray for you to be strong and to be an example of the leadership our church needs."

The Cardinal's stare is genuine, "if only everyone who chose to serve God had as pure a heart as you Sister Winifred."

Winnie laughs. "Up until a week ago if you'd asked anyone at Boston Police they'd have told you I was a bitter, cranky old nun that had out lived her usefulness and was serving out her days getting in their way. The sad thing is they were probably right. I see redemption now; I know I lost my job my life's work doing what was right and to be honest, I have Doctor Isles to thank for that."

* * *

When Doctor Isles walks into the seedy littler bar on the outskirts of Boston she looks like something out of a 'B' grade spy movie. She's wearing a long overcoat, Colombo style. She's wearing gloves, a scarf tied over her head sixties style with her hair pulled up under it. She's also wearing the biggest pair of dark sunglasses she could find. She nearly trips over a step as she enters because her glasses have made it almost impossible for her to see. Reluctantly she takes them off. She scans the room looking for Mr Cooper. She's relieved to find there are very few people in the bar which helps her to relax a little. In the last booth in the back right corner she can see the signature white hair of the journalist she is here to meet.

Anderson stands to greet the woman who's walked up beside him. He can't hide a smile as he takes in the nervous woman removing her scarf, coat and gloves.

"Dr Isle, we meet again" Anderson shakes her hand after Maura's organised and has sat down. He follows suit and sits back down. A waiter comes over to take their order. When he's gone Maura gets straight to the point.

"I'm a very good Medical Examiner and at the end of all this I do hope to get my job back. So I must stress again, you must never give me up as the source of this information."

"You have my word Doctor Isles, clearly there is something that is upsetting you about this case and I'm guessing you hope I can help."

"Exactly" Maura nods, "yes; exactly. OK, well… I'm a scientist and it is my job as the Medical Examiner, well former Medical Examiner… to use science for the truth in solving crimes. Unlike people, the science has no bias and never lies. However, with what's going on at the Sacred Heart's Orphanage I can't do anymore with the science to get the answers a lot of innocent young people need."

"I don't understand, you've identified the remains of everyone lost in the fire and you've charged the man who started the fire for murder."

"Exactly Mr Coo… I mean Anderson. I resigned from my job to make it easier for the Governor … oh and well… to negotiate for some things I needed for the eight dead orphans. Anyway the thing is, I did not have the approval to order the GPR on the grounds of the Sacred Heart's but I did it because the Police have evidence that the bodies that have now been found buried on the site may have been kidnapped and murdered by people in or associated with the institution."

"You're kidding me" Anderson Cooper can't believe what he's hearing. Two things hit him. He has a responsibility to report this, if what Doctor Isles is saying is true and secondly… what a hell of a scoop.

"No I'm not," Maura continues. "I'm almost certain the church put pressure on the Governor to have me removed. You see I also found evidence that some of the Children in the orphanage have been abused. The problem is, they're all dead, which makes the abuse very hard to investigate. What we need now is an appeal for people who are alive to come forward if they were housed at the Scared Hearts and were ever abused there."

"And you think the political power of the church might prevent the police from being able to use us to help." Anderson shakes his head. He's seen it before. Power and politics getting in the way of people who are too poor or weak to have a voice of their own.

"I know the police are doing everything they can, I work closely with them every day and the Boston Police Department are doing everything they can, but they can only go so far." Maura's big green eyes stare intently at Anderson Cooper.

"OK" he smiles at Maura. "Let me start an independent investigation into what you're saying and if I get anything that validates your story, I'll go public I promise."

"Oh, I haven't finished Anderson." Maura sees the surprise register on Anderson Cooper's face.

"What… there's more?"

"Yes, another reason the Church is angry with me is I found a DNA match to a mother of one of the children who died in the fire. I took it upon myself to go and talk to her. Her name is Judy Boycott; I know she'll talk to you. I believe the orphanage was manipulating the placement of children to secure government funding. Go and talk to Judy Boycott; she'll explain better than I can." Maura nods expressively.

"Dr Isles I don't know what to say."

"Say you'll try to get to the bottom of it Mr Cooper." Maura pleads. "I've done all I can to give these children the honour of the truth, I need your help. I know it's naive but we have to stop this sort of thing happening to children who can't protect themselves."

Cooper reaches out and wraps his hands around Maura's which are clenched together on the table in front of her. "I'll do everything I can Doctor Isles, everything I can."

* * *

The drive back to the station after dropping Sister Winifred off at the Cathedral of the Holy Cross seems slow. The truth is Jane feels sick to the stomach. She's had very little sleep this week, she's nearly been blown up and she's been punched in the face. Two out of three nights this week she has gotten stuck into alcohol and she's feeling the effects of that. Her best friend is in a really dark place and Jane's not sure how to help and to top it off she's now absolutely convinced that her beautiful and tragic first love was abused by Father Damien at the Sacred Heart's orphanage. Cooper's picked up Jane's mood and has had the good sense to keep quiet.

Jane has fifteen minutes up her sleeve before the interview with Harold Jones. She leaves Cooper in the café and heads down to the morgue. "Hello Detective Rizzoli, you look stunning today" Pike offers without even looking at her.

"Gee thanks Pike, you must think I'm unbelievable when I don't have a black eye and a broken nose."

Pike looks at Jane, "oh sorry Detective."

Jane doesn't give Pike another thought as she scans the morgue for Hope. She can see the top of her head in Maura's office. She goes on through.

"Hey Doctor Martin what's the latest" Jane asks without any concern for whatever Hope is doing. Hope looks up at Jane who immediately notices the strain on Doctor Martins face.

"Senior Criminalist Chang has a team trying to match bones to skulls Jane. The dig's getting confusing, bodies aren't clearly defined anymore but sadly as Detective Frost predicted we have thirty-four skulls." Hope can't hide the sad expression that creeps across her features.

"Damn" Jane punched her left fist into her right hand.

"Jane some of these remains are close to thirty years old, we've started entering their DNA into the system, but I suspect we won't find too many matches for identification purposes," Hope explains.

"But you've helped identify victims of genocide, how did you do that" Jane pleads.

"We asked families to come forward if they thought they'd lost people and then we want through the painstaking process of DNA matching."

Jane realises what Hope's saying. They are going to have to go public to identify these victims and that is going to be very tricky in these circumstances.

"You never know Jane; we may find some matches in the system. I've got Pike managing that for me." Hope smiles to reassure Jane. Jane thanks Hope and heads upstairs to interview Jones.

Jane walks into the squad room to see Korsak and Cavanaugh standing with the ADA. Frost is staring at his computer intently. Jane can see frustration in every crevice of Frost facial expression. She shakes her head.

"You look terrible Jane," Korsak opens.

"I shouldn't, Winnie managed to get Sister MJ to spill. She's going to be spending the rest of her days in gaol." Jane turns to the ADA and shakes her hand, "hi Alex."

"Hi Jane, get me your statement and I'll have an arrest warrant drawn up for Sister Mary Joseph. Right now let's focus on Harold" Alex responds.

Jane nods and follows Korsak and the ADA to the interview room where Harold Jones is waiting with his lawyer.

When everyone's seated Jane fires the first question. "So you have had time to think about the allegations and you have had the chance to consult with your lawyer. Of the forty-three missing children you investigated on behalf of the Sacred Heart's Orphanage thirty-four are unaccounted for. We have the remains of thirty-four children aged between nine and eighteen and all have been found in the grounds surrounding your mother's cottage on the land of the orphanage. Do you know what happened to those children and how they ended up buried in your mother's yard?"

Jones's lawyer speaks for him. "My client doesn't know anything. He has nothing to say."

Korsak, Jane and the ADA stand and leave the room. They walk into Cavanaugh's office. The ADA fires off instructions. "I'll call the judge now and have the search warrants faxed to you immediately." She looks at her watch. "It's 11:15am. We can only hold that son of a bitch till 4:30 this afternoon. Sean I'd get every resource you can on to these searches. Get me something I can use to hold him till we have more information on how these victims died."


	16. Chapter 16

**Anderson Cooper:** _"Each child's story is worthy of telling. There shouldn't be a sliding scale of death. The weight of it is crushing."_

* * *

"Oh come on Alex; please tell me I didn't end up with this black eye and broken nose for nothing… Jones hit me; he hit a cop. We used to lock people up for that!"

Everyone looks at Jane. Her outburst has more venom than Jane intended but she's close to the edge. Cavanaugh is the first to speak.

"Rizzoli, you're out of line. If you can't keep it together, I'll take you off this case. Don't make me do that."

Jane looks at Cavanaugh and then back at the ADA. "Sorry… I'm sorry Alex."

"Jane, it's OK. He'll be charged for hitting you and if I don't have anything better, I'll use that charge at 4:30 this afternoon. But you need to remember, that will only buy us until about lunch time tomorrow when he'll be out on bail for hitting you. If he's responsible for the death of thirty-four children, I want to make sure he never sees the light of day again. OK?" Alex lifts her gaze from Jane and looks at everyone else in the room.

"Yeah, yeah… I'm with you Alex" Jane breathes again.

"Good" says Cavanaugh. He leads them out of his office and into the squad room. "Ok everyone listen up. Korsak, Rizzoli, you guys supervise the search of Jones's home. Frost, Cooper I want you to forget what you're working on for now. I want you at Jones's office. Cooper you supervise the search of his area. Frost you make sure we have everything we need from his computers and technology. Don't waste a minute; I can't stress how important this is."

Everyone swings into action. Cavanaugh orders a uniform be assigned to guard Sister Mary Joseph at the hospital and then he and the ADA head down to the morgue. "We need to up the ante on how these kids died Alex" Cavanaugh explains. "If Doctor Isles were here, I'd feel a lot better, with Pike running the show I'm nervous." Alex nods her understanding and follows Cavanaugh.

When Cavanaugh and the ADA walk into the morgue they're pleased at what they see. The place is full of Maura's team and they are clearly working their backsides off to find answers. Pike is sitting in front of a computer with paper reports spread out around him. Dr Martin is sitting in Maura's office. Cavanaugh orders Pike to follow him and the ADA as they enter.

"Dr Pike, Dr Martin, we need to know how these people died" Cavanaugh opens.

Pike is the first to speak. "Lieutenant Cavanaugh, I'm heading the scientific analysis of these findings. Clearly, Doctor Isles proves once again she can't handle the more difficult cases…"

"Shut it Pike" Cavanaugh turns to Doctor Martin, "anything yet?"

"Well… we have a long way to go; we've assigned remains to twenty-seven of the skulls. We're still matching skulls and remains for the rest. Of the twenty-seven we have I can tell you nine have had their throats slashed." Doctor Martin pulls up some images on a nearby computer. "These are the nine most recent deaths." Hope highlights one image in particular. "This is a fourteen year old boy, I'm confident he was the last to die. His name is William Darcy; the system says he went by Billy. If you look here you can see the knife markings on his C3 vertebrae."

Hope shows Cavanaugh and the ADA the other eight images. "As the bones deteriorate it is harder to see the knife marks" Hope explains.

Alex looks at Hope, "but you can say with certainty however, that these nine died from having their throats cut." Hope nods.

Alex looks at Cavanaugh, "If Jones did it; nine murders will put him away for ever and depending on the Judge assigned to the case I might be able to imply that it is highly likely the other children all died the same way."

"Let's hope these searches tell us something" Cavanaugh looks from the images on the screen to the ADA.

"Well, we'll keep working on finding out everything we can on all our victims. I'll keep you both up to date on any new findings," Hope offers.

Cavanaugh and ADA nod their thanks as they leave.

* * *

Maura returns from her meeting with Anderson Cooper and is glad to be back in her own home. She has mixed feelings about what she's done. Breaking any rule is very out of character for Maura yet in the last week, she has broken more rules than in her entire life, before this week. Still when she thinks about those children that died in the fire; when she pictures Jane who never cries breaking down to her over Douglas Smith; Maura knows she's done the right thing.

The next thing on Maura's list of things to do today requires a task she can't put off any longer. She has to call her mother. Since Maura's meeting with the Governor when she became aware that her mother was following this case, she had hoped Constance would call first. Maura should have known better. Their relationship may have improved when all is rosy; they get along better than they ever have. Unfortunately however, whenever Maura's really needed her mother, Constance has never known how to be there for her.

Maura shakes her head, picks up her phone and dials the number she knows so well but rarely uses. "Hello darling" Constance answers. She's clearly been hoping that Maura would call.

"Hello Mother" Maura tries to keep the sadness out of her voice.

"I've been hoping you'd call; oh this terrible case. I'm so glad you decided to resign. Your father and I have always believed it was wrong for someone of your intelligence and expertise to be working as a public servant."

"Of course Mother," Maura forces out the words in a polite tone. Neither speaks for a moment. Maura wonders if Constance will mention the fire that nearly killed her when she was eleven. She doesn't.

"So darling, what can I do for you" Constance asks.

Maura forces down the lump that's risen in her throat. If only you knew mother she thinks to herself. When she's composed, Maura explains the reason for her call. "Mother I have taken custody of nine deceased orphans. I'm giving them a proper memorial service. I hate to think they died alone feeling that no one loved them."

"Oh Maura, I knew you were too emotionally involved in this case. I explained that to Governor Patrick. I can't believe he has given you custody of those children"

"He didn't have a choice Mother; his political career is far too important to him. He needed me out of the way to keep the Church's support," Maura smiles to herself having one that moral battle.

"Politics, your father is always saying what a difficult business it is. So how can I help; do you need money" Constance asks.

"No mother, I want to bury their ashes in the Isles Foundation Parkland Estate Private Garden. I know you've let me do it before for the odd child, but nine additional plaques will be more prominent."

"Oh" is all Constance says. There is a pregnant pause. "I'll speak to your father and call you back."

"Thank you Mother" Maura smiles; it's what she'd expected her mother to say. For all the difficulties Maura has with her mother, her relationship with her father is more distant. She doubt's he'd even take a call from her without an appointment.

* * *

Cardinal Medina takes a seat in Governor Patrick's office. Patrick is nervous. The last time this man had been here, he'd been forced to pressure Doctor Isles into her resignation. He's been fully briefed on what's happening at the Sacred Heart's Orphanage and knows at some point it will all have to be made official. Whichever way Patrick looks at it, Medina is here to plead for protection for the Church.

"Hello Cardinal Medina, it's very nice to see you again" Patrick offers, as the two men shake hands. "What can I do for you" Patrick adds as he sits.

"I want to apologise Governor Patrick" Cardinal Medina smiles to himself as he watches Patrick try to hide the surprise that flashes on to his features. "I also want to brief you on information that's been brought to my attention that I suspect the police have not yet alerted you to."

All Governor Patrick can say is "Oh."

"Firstly I was wrong to apply pressure to have you fire the Chief Medical Examiner. It seems she's proven to care more about the children in the Church's care than I have." Patrick goes to speak and Cardinal Medina raises his hand to stop him. "I'm here to ask you to reinstate Dr Isles."

"Cardinal Medina, since we're being so honest. I had every intention of doing so as soon as it was appropriate. You know she's the epitome of a science geek; she is known around our office as the 'Queen of the Dead.' She is not well liked by most of her peers; however for all that; she is very, very good at her job. I'm hoping we haven't lost her for good over this."

"Hmm… how'd you get her to resign" the Cardinal inquires.

"It wasn't nearly as hard as you might think. All I had to do was give her custody of the eight boys that died in the fire and permission to exhume another orphan that died about eighteen years ago that was buried in a pauper's grave. I believe she wants to give them a proper funeral. She's doing it all at her own expense."

"I wish you'd told me that sooner Governor, do you know how I might contact her" the Cardinal asks.

"I'll have my assistant get you a phone number" Patrick types a quick email to his assistant. "She'll have it for you when you leave."

"Thank you." Cardinal Medina bows his head. That hadn't been what Patrick had been expecting, he's wondering what's coming now. The Cardinal finally speaks.

"I am confident the police are going to contact you with evidence that the Orphanage has manipulated child placements to defraud the Government of money."

"What" Patrick says in shock?

"I believe the head of the Orphanage, Sister Mary Joseph has confessed this to the police. I don't know yet if she's been charged." The Cardinal looks seriously at the Governor. Governor Patrick can see the disappointment in the Cardinal's features.

"I believe there will be more incriminating evidence coming out about the conduct of the Church in association with the Orphanage, Governor Patrick."

Here we go, Patrick thinks. He wants me to help protect the Church.

Cardinal Medina can read his mind. He smiles to himself. "Governor Patrick I'm here to tell you that I will face all charges openly. I do not want any protection against any allegations. I want them investigated as you would any other person or organisation and you will have my full support."

"Really Cardinal, you could be opening a hornet's nest" Patrick warns.

"Yes, really; a wise mentor reminded me this morning that my mission is to God and not to the human administrators of the Catholic Church. If I'm to do the right thing by the faithful then I will show honest and open leadership through whatever crisis lies ahead. I will do this without fear or favour."

"Cardinal Medina, I have to say I admire you. Thank you for coming to see me. I will help you in any way I can." Both men stand and shake hands.

"Thank you Governor Patrick but only as you would give support to anyone else. As I said, I ask no special favours. Good day."

After the Cardinal is gone Patrick leans on to his desk, both palms flat-out in front of him, face down. He lets out a long breath and shakes his head. He honestly can't believe the meeting he's just had.

* * *

Jane and Korsak return to BPD deflated. The search of Harold Jones's home has turned up nothing incriminating. As Jane walks in Angela calls to her from the Café. Jane excuses herself from Korsak and heads over to her mother. "Hey Ma, what's up?"

"Sweetheart you look exhausted, I made you a Peanut Butter and Fluff Sandwich. Please eat honey."

"Thanks Ma" Jane takes the sandwich and leans in and kisses her mother.

"Did you talk to Maura this morning, was she OK; I'm worried about her" Angela asks.

"Yeah" Jane offers, "I think she's OK, I mean; you know with everything that's going on."

"Did she talk about her bad dream" Angela pushes.

"Nuh uh, she didn't want to talk about it; listen Ma I gotta go; thanks for the sandwich." Jane races off. Angela goes and picks up some plates and wipes down a table.

When Jane walks into the Squad Room, Korsak calls for her to come to the BRIC. "What is it" she asks as she enters.

"Frost, show Jane what you found on Harold's computer" Korsak suggests.

"He had this stuff pretty well hidden Jane; I don't think he expects we'll find it." Frost shakes his head as he reloads the files to play.

"Oh my God" is Jane's initial reaction. "Turn it off Frost" Jane then asks. "You can't possibly have video of him doing that to all thirty-four victims… can you?"

Frost gives Jane a sad look. "I don't have video of every victim but there are photos that go back more than thirty years, they're all labeled."

"He abused them all Jane. Boys, girls it didn't matter to him" Korsak explains.

"Yeah but there is a pattern," Frost adds. "Most of his returns to the Orphanage are older, stronger boys."

"Do we know where this is happening" Jane asks. "I don't recognise it from his home."

"It all takes place in the basement of his mother's cottage. I've asked Frankie to have IT help him try to locate the camera" Frost explains.

"OK… is there any evidence on any of the footage that he goes on to kill his victims" Jane feels sick. Frost just shakes his head.

"Jane, Cavanaugh's spoken to Dr Martin, they've been able to confirm that nine of the children had their throats cut" Korsak informs her.

Jane turns and storms out of BRIC. "This isn't good Frost, follow me" Korsak chases after Jane. Jane doesn't know how she reaches the holding cell but she is in it before she knows it. She picks up Harold Jones by the collar and slams him against the wall.

"What sort of an animal are you" she shouts at him, an inch from his nose.

"Hey get this crazy bitch off me" Harold calls for help.

"They were innocent children you creep" Jane slams him again.

"Yeah well so was I once, where were the police then." Harold throws Jane off him; she crashes back into the arms of Korsak and Frost as they turn into the cell. "I want this crazy bitch arrested, she just assaulted me" Jones screams at Korsak.

Frost holds Jane who tries to go after Jones again. "I'll show you assault" she shouts.

Jane feels a strong hand on her shoulder. "Rizzoli, go home… cool off. That's an order" Cavanaugh instructs sternly. Jane goes to pull out of his grip and then thinks better of it. She looks at the Lieutenant and then at both her partners before she storms off without saying another word.

Cavanaugh looks at Jones. "I suggest you get your lawyer in here now. The ADA is on her way."


	17. Chapter 17

**Wes Stafford:** "Just know this: What you will do among children is as close to the heart of God and central to his kingdom as anything we could mention."

* * *

Jane's still pissed when she gets home. She slams her door, unloads her phone, gun and badge and heads for her bathroom. She turns on the hot water, She starts ripping her clothes off without any real concern for them; they land where she throws them. She tears off bandages almost enjoying the physical pain it brings. As soon as she can she dives in under the water and lets it burn and sting until she can feel her anger start to ease. Eventually she slides down her shower wall and locks her knees up under her chin with her arms and just sits there letting the water pour over her.

She's not sure how long she's been there; she's shriveled up like a prune when the water turns cold. She's startled into action as her comfortable environment quickly becomes very uncomfortable. Jane's forced to dry herself off. She throws on her favourite sweats and heads to her kitchen. She opens the fridge to find out of date milk and a mouldy left over something. She shuts it and walks to her lounge. She looks everywhere for the remote for her TV finding it buried down the back of her sofa. She turns it on, flicks the channels and finds a re-run of last night's game. Jane settles on the lounge and stares at the TV whilst not really seeing anything.

Jane's woken from a fitful nap by knocking on her door. She swings it open expecting to see Korsak and Frost and is surprised when it's Maura. "Oh my God Maura, is everything alright, what are you doing here" she asks full of concern.

"Sargent Detective Korsak phoned me when he couldn't reach you Jane. The ADA is booking Harold Jones for the sexual abuse of those children and Korsak and Frost are pretty tied up with that at the moment" Maura explains. "Korsak just asked me to check if you were OK. I called a couple of times; when I didn't get an answer I thought I'd pop over and see if you're here." Maura offers Jane a warm smile.

"I'm sorry Maura, he shouldn't have called you. I'm fine; to be honest I'm more concerned about you…" Jane glances to where her phone is. "Actually I just had a long soak in the shower, I haven't checked my phone yet" Jane explains.

"Really, you look like you've been asleep" Maura walks in and closes the door behind her.

Jane mimics being offended by Maura's observation. "Well excuse me but I didn't get to sleep in to whatever time you got up this morning, Miss Lady of leisure!"

"I've had an interesting day Jane, reasonably productive" Maura explains.

"That's good Maura, I'm pleased. I'm actually glad you don't have to work this case anymore. It's… its really awful." Maura can almost see Jane shudder as she says awful.

Maura gently rubs Jane's arm. "Well you're not allowed back to the station this afternoon so I need you to do me one favour and then I thought we could go and see Donna" Maura smiles.

Jane knows that smile and is suddenly very wary about the favour. "What's the favour first?"

Maura leans her head to one side. "It's nothing really it's just Cardinal Medina would like to meet with me."

"No way… nuh uh Maura, I don't think I could go anywhere near that man without strangling him."

"Oh come on Jane, at least you're a catholic, you'll know how to talk to him and he sounded very nice on the phone."

"Maura…"

"Besides I already told him I couldn't meet with him unless you were available to come too." Maura leans her head to the other side and gives Jane that smile.

"Oh alright… I have to go and change. But Maura if I become the second Rizzoli arrested for injuring a priest. You'll have to explain it to Ma!"

"Oh, I never thought of that…" Maura grabs her phone from her handbag and dials Cardinal Medina while Jane goes off to change. As Jane walks away she is waving a pointed finger over her shoulder in displeasure.

Jane and Maura walk into the foyer of the Boston Harbour Hotel. Cardinal Medina spots them and walks towards them. Jane's known of Cardinal Medina for most of her life, he was a young priest in the Church when Jane had made her first Holy Communion. Still it's only now she notices how tall he is and his powerful frame. He could have played football Jane thinks to herself.

"Hello Miss… oh excuse me, I mean Detective Rizzoli. You look so much like your father. I don't think I've seen you since you…"

Jane cuts him off. "Hello Cardinal Medina, this is Doctor Maura Isles, the former Chief Medical Examiner of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts. You know the one you suggested be removed from her job."

"Ah, Sister Winifred warned me you were direct with your words Detective." The Cardinal turns to Maura, "this may surprise you Doctor Isles but it is actually my honour to meet you."

Maura doesn't know what to do. The Cardinal has reached out to shake Maura's hand. She takes it and starts to curtsy, thankfully Jane stops her. "Oh I'm sorry" Maura explains, "I'm not a catholic."

The Cardinal smiles at Maura, he realises he is looking at a very beautiful, awkward fish out of water.

"Please Ladies, will you join me for afternoon tea." The Cardinal points the girls to a table he has organised in a quiet corner of the lobby café. When they're seated and have ordered the Cardinal speaks to Maura again. "I asked to meet with you Doctor Isles because I owe you an apology." Jane's chin nearly hits the table-cloth. Cardinal Medina notices Jane's reaction and smiles inwardly. He also notices that Maura's eyes have dropped to her hands.

"I want to thank you for caring for the children in our orphanage more than I or any of the people whose duty it was to care for them. I am ultimately responsible for the performance of the Sacred Heart's and I want you to know that I am grateful to you for fighting for the young that died in that fire. You have opened the door to a full and proper inquiry."

Maura is shell-shocked. "You are?"

The Cardinal continues. "I have spoken to the Governor who is going to re-instate you immediately if you still want to serve as this States Chief Medical Examiner."

Jane feels a huge weight lift off her shoulders, she realises its relief. She'd been terrified that Maura had done irreconcilable damage to her career. On the other hand Maura's defences have gone up.

"Cardinal Medina, I will not go back on the agreement I reached with the Governor, not even to get my job back."

Jane becomes alarmed. "Maura... what are you saying!"

"It's alright Detective" the Cardinal looks at Jane. He turns back to Maura. "The Governor shared with me the deal you made. That's really why I wanted meet you."

Maura looks very concerned. She's ready to fight if she has too.

"Can I share something with you both in confidence," The Cardinal looks between Jane and Maura.

"That depends" Jane is quick to respond.

The Cardinal raises both hands in the air. "Detective Rizzoli, I have been reminded today that I have done a lot of things wrong. Reminded by someone I admire and respect. It is my intention to try to make things right. I want to share my plans with you and all I ask is that you keep them confidential for the time being."

"Jane" Maura looks at her friend. Jane realises she wants to hear what the Cardinal has to say.

"OK… OK" Jane relents.

"I am re-building the Sacred Heart's Orphanage when this investigation is over. I am going to call it 'The Shelter for Innocent Souls'. I intend for Sister Winifred to run it. I have learned in recent days that there is no one in the Arch Diocese that is as good and decent."

"You're kidding me" Jane is almost speechless. Maura looks at the Cardinal with intrigue.

"No I'm not Detective. Dr Isles I know you are giving the children that died in the fire a memorial service. I would like to offer the Cathedral for that service. I would also like for them to be buried in a special area within the new Orphanage. I want to consecrate a special resting place for all God's children who don't have anyone to care for them. I'd like the eight children who died in the fire… and every one of the thirty-four children who have since been found on our land to be buried in our cemetery."

Jane watches Maura who looks to be considering her words very thoughtfully.

Maura eventually speaks. "Cardinal Medina, that's a very generous offer. I would like some time to consider it. My concern is that talk is chirpy…"

"Cheap" Jane says… "Talk is cheap Maura" She gives Cardinal Medina a thin smile.

"Oh" Maura says. "Well I'm sure you know what I mean."

The Cardinal gives Maura a warm smile. "I do Doctor Isles and you are right to give your decision time and consideration. I am available to you when you're ready to discuss this further. I don't know how to thank you for fighting for God's children, except to say I'm indebted to you more than you'll ever know."

Jane can't sit listening to this any longer. Her anger and cynicism is bubbling to the surface and she is not ready to trust the Cardinal. "Well thank you Cardinal Medina, but we have to go now, we have another appointment."

Maura looks at Jane surprised but instantly recognises the expression on Jane's face. "Yes I'm so sorry Cardinal. I will give your offer some thought and be in touch."

The Cardinal stands as the women take their leave. "I hope that you will at least go back to your job as the Chief Medical Examiner, the deceased of Boston need you."

Maura smiles at the Cardinal as Jane urges her out.

"What Jane" Maura says when they're out of earshot.

"You don't believe all that bull shit, do you?" Maura is struggling to keep up as Jane strides to the car.

"Oh I don't know he seemed quite genuine to me" Maura is glad to reach the car. It's hard to keep up with Jane when she's wearing her high heels.

They drive in silence to Mass. General. When they reach the entrance of the Hospital Maura hesitates. "Jane I don't think I can go in" Maura looks at her best friend.

Jane turns back to Maura surprised. "You're a Doctor; you're in a lot of trouble if you can't walk into a hospital"

Maura shakes her head. Jane is so insensitive sometimes. "Not the hospital Jane" She points down stairs, "the orphanage; all those kids that were in the fire."

"Oh" Jane considers Maura's words for a moment. "OK, well you wait here and I'll go and get Donna" Maura nods as Jane strides off.

When Jane returns Maura's surprised to see the little girl holding Jane's hand. She's never seen Jane as particularly maternal and yet Maura thinks she looks so natural with the child beside her. Jane introduces Maura to Donna and they walk to the nearby MacDonald's. Donna orders her usual and walks over to a quiet corner booth. Maura offers to pay, so Jane goes over and sits and waits with Donna.

Maura joins them and passes out the burgers, fries and shakes. Donna goes into the routine Jane is now familiar with, but it surprises Maura. Donna opens her burger and pulls out the pickles. "Oh no sweetie, they're the only thing on that burger with any nutritional value." Maura goes to reach over to Donna. Jane grabs Maura's arm. When Maura drops it, Jane opens her burger and takes out the pickles too. Donna starts to giggle. "Oh OK," Maura smiles, "I don't really like them either." Maura takes the pickles off her burger.

As Donna takes a massive bite of her burger, shoves in a few chips and then takes a slurp of her shake, Maura watches her in amazement. She turns to Jane who's also watching Donna; Jane's smiling at the child. Maura refrains from saying anything. She watches the little girl's cheeks waiting for them to explode. Neither Maura or Jane touch their food, despite the pleasure of this little girls company the events of this week have not helped their appetites.

"So Donna this is my best friend Maura I told you about" Jane tries to start some conversation.

"I know" Donna mumbles with her mouth full.

"Jane's told me how brave you were in that fire, I know how scar…" Maura stops. Jane watches her curiously. "I mean I can imagine how frightening it must have been for you" Maura finishes.

Donna doesn't say anything for a minute, she just nods acknowledgement of Maura's comments. When Jane and Maura accept that this particular line of conversation is over Donna speaks. "You know all the lights go out; it's really dark and really noisy; fires make a lot of noise." Jane notices Maura tremble.

There is silence for a little while as Donna gouges her food down. Eventually Donna speaks again. "Jane, did the bad man hurt you again?"

It's Maura's turn to look at Jane in surprise. Maura wonders what Donna means by 'again'. She notices Jane start to massage the scars on her hands. Donna just sits innocently waiting for an answer.

Jane finally speaks. "That bad man is dead sweetie; he'll never hurt me or anyone ever again." Maura realises Jane has told Donna about her hands. It surprises her. However, Maura also knows that Donna is talking about Jane's battered face.

"Jane, I think Donna would like to know what happened to your face."

"Oh that," Jane laughs. "You're not going to believe me if I tell you I ran into a door, are you?"

Donna shakes her head. "Well you're right honey. Maura got angry with me for not eating my pickles."

"I did not" Maura thrown by Jane's words. She looks at Donna, "I would never do anything like that sweetie." Donna and Jane giggle. Maura joins in when she gets the funny side of it.

"I don't think I'll be a police man when I grow up Jane." Donna looks at Jane seriously.

"I would hope not, you'll be a really good police woman" Jane smiles.

Donna shakes her head and giggles some more. Jane finds her laughter the warmest things she's felt in a while. She can't hear enough of it.

"No I want to be a scientist like you Maura. I want to help find the mummy's and daddy's of every little boy or girl who's lost them." Donna's sad eyes reach Maura's and Maura has to fight the lump in her throat from turning into a sob.

Eventually Maura says, "I think you'll make a great scientist."

Donna looks back at Jane. "Is it true they found the place where the monster took all the children that ran away? When will they be coming home? Did they find Billy?"

Jane turns to Maura; Maura can see she's not sure how to answer the question. Maura jumps in, "whose Billy sweetie?"

Donna's face lights up, "Billy's my best friend; like you and Jane." She then drops her head. "He was the last child to run away. All the big kids said the monster got him and that he'd never come back but I heard one of the supervisor's saying they'd found where the monsters had hidden all the children."

"Do you know why he ran away" Maura asks.

"He always got a card from his mummy on his birthday and this year he didn't. When Sister MJ told him, he didn't believe her. He ran away to find his mummy."

Jane slides out of her chair and slides in beside Donna. She wraps and arm around her tightly. Jane looks at Maura not knowing what to say. Maura's struggling too. Eventually Donna speaks. "He's not coming back is he?"

"No honey, he's not" Jane pulls Donna into a tighter hug.

The silence of the moment is interrupted when Jane's phone rings. "Excuse me" Jane offers as she answers. "Hey Korsak, what's up?" Jane listens. "I'm OK; I'm feeling a lot better. I'm just hanging out with Maura and Donna." Jane listens again. "You know little Donna from the orphanage."

Korsak's in the Squad room, he doesn't like what he's been told to do. Cavanaugh's ordered him to get Jane back in. "Jane, the creep wants to talk, but he will only talk to you."

Jane looks across to Maura. "Korsak I don't think that's a good idea, I'm not sure I won't kill him." Maura frowns at Jane as Donna looks up at her and her turn of phrase. Jane shrugs at them both.

Korsak runs his hand down his face. He caresses his goatee and exhales before he says anymore. "Jane, apparently he said something to you when you had him barreled up. He said he saw the look in your eyes when he said it, he thinks you'll understand."

Jane tenses up and again Donna looks up at Jane worried. "There is nothing about that monster that I understand Korsak" Jane stresses.

Korsak sighs. "Jane you're ordered back in now. Cavanaugh and the ADA want his statement tonight."

"OK, OK… I'm on my way." Jane hangs up.

"You've caught the monster haven't you? He hurt your face didn't he Jane" Donna is shaking.

"Yeah sweetie we have the monster and he's never going to hurt anyone ever again. I promise. But I have to go now and help lock him up." Jane looks at Maura.

"I'd like to stay here with Donna for a little while Jane. She's had a lot to take in just now; haven't you Donna?" Maura looks at the frightened little girl.

"Thanks Maura, I don't know how long I'll be. I'll call you." Jane gives Donna a huge hug. "Don't let Maura force you to eat anything you don't want to, OK?"

"I won't… Be careful Jane" Donna hugs back.

Maura reaches across and grabs Jane's forearm. "Jane remember to breathe, stay calm don't let him get to you. I'll get Donna back when she's ready and grab a taxi. Don't worry about us."

"Thanks Maura," with that Jane is gone.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: **I really tried to get this finished over the weekend as I have a very busy week. I'm sorry to leave you hanging a little bit with this chapter. I will post again as soon as I possibly can. Worst case I will finish the story next weekend.

A Fan Fic friend suggested it was time I write another story and I'm glad she did. (You can blame her for this story) You see in real life I have been showing around an original screen play and getting a lot of rejection. So to all of you that are reading this story, thank you. It never ceases to amaze me that so many people from all over the world read what I write and it is great for my wounded ego at the moment : )

To all those who review or send me private messages of encouragement; you're all wonderful people. Thanks again!

* * *

**Kim De Blecourt:** _"We, who have so much, need to reach out to the orphans of this world and show them the care, hope, and love they deserve."_

* * *

Maura and Donna sit there in silence after Jane leaves. Maura's not sure what to say. Eventually Donna takes another mouthful of food. She chomps away before having a huge swig of her shake. Maura plays with a French fry.

"I like Jane" Donna eventually speaks.

Maura smiles at Donna, "me too."

"I hope the bad people don't get her Maura." Maura's amazed at how perceptive Donna is.

"It's her job to protect people like you and me from the bad people," Maura explains. "Sometimes she gets hurt Donna; But not as much as she keeps people safe. She really cares; sometimes too much I think."

"Maura, were you in a fire?" Donna looks up at her.

"Pardon" Maura swallows.

"You seemed scared before when you talked about the fire." Donna just stares at Maura innocently.

Eventually Maura speaks. "Ah, you noticed. I haven't talked about that with anyone since I was a little girl. In fact I haven't even thought about it in a long time, but yes, seeing the fire at your orphanage has brought back some scary memories."

"What happened" Donna innocently quizzes Maura.

"I was one of the littlest... the bigger kids sort of pushed me around a bit trying to get out. I got left behind and I fell and sprained my ankle and then all the lights went out and you're right… I remember the noise. It was so loud... I wasn't as brave as you Donna, I remember curling up hoping I wouldn't die; it turned out I nearly did... A Doctor told me later I was very lucky a fireman found me."

"I'm sorry" Donna says and then she smiles at Maura. "I'm glad the fireman found you."

Maura smiles through tears welling in her eyes. This little girl is the first person to ever tell her they were glad she survived the fire. "Thank you sweetie" Maura whispers.

"Maura can you help me find my mummy?"

The question startles Maura and has her fighting the urge to run. What was she thinking letting Jane leave her alone with an 'alive' orphaned child? Donna frowns, "did I say something wrong?"

"Oh no Donna, you didn't say anything wrong." Maura tries her best to fight her panic and smile at the child.

"Jane told me you were adopted Maura. She said that a family wanted you. No family has ever wanted me." Maura watches Donna struggle with her feelings as much as she's struggling with her own.

"You know sweetheart; families are one of the things I have never been able to understand. Not with all the science available to me in the world have I figured out why people, who are supposed to love each other, do some of the things they do."

"Jane said you can use science to find people's mummy's and daddy's," Donna looks hopefully at Maura.

"Unfortunately sweetie, only those who have died and even then there are so many rules and regulations about whether I'm allowed to approach or even tell the parents."

"Oh" Donna's hopes are dashed.

Maura gets an idea. "I have been exactly where you are though. When I was your age I always wanted to know about the parents who gave birth to me. I know all the rules to do that."

"You do?" Donna's eyes light up.

"We're going to have to wait until you're a little older but I promise you I will help you every step of the way." Maura smiles at the hope that's reappeared in the little girls eyes. "Come on I better get you back." As they leave the MacDonald's to head back, Donna takes Maura's hand. Maura squeezes it in return.

* * *

Jane walks into the interview room as Cavanaugh, the ADA, Korsak and Frost walk in to watch from the viewing room. She does not want to be anywhere near Harold Jones. Jones is sitting quietly, his lawyer is beside him. When Jane sits, Harold's lawyer again advises strongly that Harold should not speak. Harold looks back at his lawyer and says "it's over. I need to do this."

"OK, you've got me here start talking" is all Jane says.

"I was put up for adoption at Sacred Heart's in 1954 Detective. I was placed with a nice family until they started having kids of their own and then they didn't want me anymore. I was five. I was about seven when Father Jude took an interest in me. He lost interest in me when I was ten. That was harder than the abuse. All of a sudden someone else had taken his fancy and once again nobody loved me. Do you have any idea what that does to your head, Detective; do you?"

"No I don't" Jane says flatly. "But sadly I'm sure others have been through it; to my knowledge none of them abused and murdered thirty-four innocent children."

"I didn't murder anyone Detective," Jones stares intently at Jane.

"No, of course you didn't it just happens that thirty-four kids you abused ended up in the same burial spot." Jane forces herself to breathe; she's struggling just to sit in the same room as this animal.

"My mother worked beside me from the time I was five and never told me who she was. Never touched me; never showed any interest in me whatsoever." A piece of spittle has crept in to the crevice that runs from the edge of his mouth nearly to his chin.

"I know your story Jones, Sister Mary Joseph filled me in. She said she'd helped you and your mother build a good relationship. It's clear you worked with your mother when you were at Children's Services supposedly investigating cases" Jane tries to keep her contempt out of her voice.

"I was working with her and when mother found out what I was doing to the children, it was her that killed them. She didn't want Sister Mary Joseph to know what a monster her son was." Pure black rage has descended into Harold Jones's eyes. Jane shivers.

"That's convenient, blame your mother you weak piece of crap; she's dead. She can't defend herself." Jane leans across the table at him with pure anger in her own eyes.

"I would keep them in mother's basement; they satisfied my needs. Mother would wait as long as possible in the hope that it would delay my urge to kidnap another. Eventually mother would come down and release them. She'd feed them something that knocked them out and then she'd slit their throats. I'd help her bury them. I never killed one of those children."

Jane stands to leave she's heard more than she can take. As she does, Cavanaugh and the ADA enter the room to read all the charges they have on Harold. They include, assaulting a police officer, kidnapping, raping and abusing thirty-four children and being an accessory to the murder of nine children so far. Jane leans against the wall outside the room; she's exhausted. Korsak walks over to her, "great work Jane."

"It's not over yet Korsak. We can't ignore his claim against this Father Jude, or whoever he was." Jane shakes her head and leans forward off the wall and walks back to her desk in the Squad room.

* * *

Maura walks into her home to find Angela fussing in her kitchen with the television blaring over the noise she's making. She puts her things down and heads into the kitchen. "Why's the TV on" Maura asks.

"Anderson Cooper has been advertising a piece on the Sacred Hearts Orphanage. His shows about to start; Cardinal Medina, the Governor and the Chief of Police are being interviewed." Angela lifts a boiling pan off the hot plate.

"Oh" Maura says as she hopes that nothing Cooper's done implicates her in any way.

"Are you hungry Maura I made some for you? Actually I made enough for Janey too. When I left today Korsak said she was with you?"

"She got called back into work Angela; yes I think I will have some thank you."

When they sit to eat, they set themselves up on the corner of Maura's dining table so they can both see the television. Angela has grabbed the remote and silences it, while they eat.

"So sweetie, are you OK" Angela asks. Maura looks at Angela confused. "You were very upset after your bad dream last night. I haven't seen you since" Angela smiles. Maura drops her head embarrassed. "Oh honey don't be embarrassed, everyone has bad dreams. Would you like to talk about it?"

Maura looks up and smiles. "Thank you Angela, you know I think I'm going to be OK. Jane's little friend from the orphanage fire help me put a whole lot of things into perspective this afternoon."

Angela taps her hand, "that's good I'm pleased… Oh, oh… it's starting." Angela grabs the remote and turns the sound back on.

_Good evening, I'm Anderson Cooper, tonight on 360__we're are going to explore the events of last Sunday, the fire at the Sacred Heart's Orphanage and the death of twelve people. My guests tonight are Cardinal Thomas Medina, Governor George Patrick and Terence Trent, Chief of Police. Thank you Gentlemen, Anderson's guests nod._

_I'm going to outline some information I've obtained as it relates to the fire at Sacred Heart's and I will get your comments. Firstly, we know the fire was deliberately started by a former child of the Orphanage; Cameron Darcy. I believe he's been charged with the murder of the twelve people who lost their lives in the blaze. Chief Trent is this correct? _

_Yes Anderson, that's correct._

_Thank you, now I have interviewed the Acting Chief Medical Examiner Dr Pike who has advised that of the eight boys that died in the fire three had been abused. The former Chief Medical Examiner Dr Isles was instructed to do further analysis on the boys to find evidence of abuse, after allegations made by Cameron Darcy. _

_Chief Trent responds. That's partly true but the police as part of their investigations had also found that the serving priest at the Sacred Hearts Orphanage, Father Ignatius had been moved through many different ministries in Boston and they thought it might have been done to hide misconduct._

_Cardinal Medina enters the conversation. I'm not aware that Father Ignatius was ever moved to different ministries for doing anything wrong. _

_Anderson adds; he of course is one of the people who died in the fire._

_Yes he is, Chief Trent acknowledges._

_Anderson goes on. It was Cameron Darcy's allegations of missing children that had you undertake the search of the grounds for additional human remains._

_That and good police work Trent answers._

_So are the reports about the remains being from an old cemetery on the grounds true or is there something more sinister taking place. Anderson looks to his panel of guests. Chief Trent speaks first. _

_I hate to have to report that we are investigating a crime._

_What can you tell us about the crime Chief Trent? Anderson asks._

_The bodies of thirty-four children estimated at this stage to be between the ages of eight or nine to seventeen or eighteen have been found buried on the grounds of the Sacred Hearts Orphanage. We have concrete evidence that nine have been murdered._

"Oh my God" Angela looks at Maura. "Did you know about this?" Maura looks sadly at Angela. They both turn back to the TV.

_Do you have a suspect for these murders, Anderson asks._

_Yes we do, Chief Trent responds._

_Is the suspect someone from the church?" Anderson looks at his panel._

_No he is not, the Chief confirms._

_And the thirty-four victims do you know who they are? Anderson probes._

_We know who some are but we have a very big task ahead of us to confirm the identity of them all. The Chief explains._

_What do you mean, Anderson asks?_

_In the last thirty-eight years we have records that show that thirty-four children supposedly ran away from the orphanage and were never seen or heard of again. It would seem to us that the remains we've found are the thirty-four missing children. However, as they are all orphans we're not able to prove this conclusively as we don't have knowledge or access to living relatives for DNA matching, the Police Chief explains._

_There is another piece to this puzzle that complicates things further, isn't there Chief Trent, Anderson looks at the Chief of Police._

_Chief Trent looks at the Governor and Cardinal Medina before speaking. Yes there is. The Administration of the Sacred Hearts has been manipulating the placing of children for the purposes of defrauding the Government. We know of one specific case where a parent whose circumstances had changed had asked that if their child ever ended up back in the system. They wanted to be notified. The child did end up back in the system and they weren't notified. Their child died in the fire. We have reason to believe many parents may have been told their children had been placed into happy homes without that having ever been the case. The sadness of this statement is etched all over the Police Chief's face._

"Angela what's wrong, you're shaking" Maura is suddenly very concerned for Angela.

"Are they saying that children put up for adoption may never have been found homes so that the Orphanage could get money out of the Government?" Angela is as white as a ghost.

"I know Angela I feel the same way" Maura offers as she pats Angela's forearm. "It's horrific isn't it?"

"I can't believe this." Angela wipes away a tear.

_Cardinal Medina these are some pretty shocking allegations .Anderson seeks input from the head of the Boston Church._

_They are Anderson, is the Cardinal's response. I have met with the Governor and have advised him that he has the full support of the Church to investigate any and all allegations that relate to this terrible tragedy. Every Priest, Brother, Sister and lay person in the deity of Boston will be available to the Police in any way the Police need._

_The Governor joins the conversation. Anderson we have set up a hotline for people to call who have any concerns about this case or children in the system. If you are willing and have placed a child for care or adoption in this facility and would like to help us in the identification process, we urge you to call the hotline. We will protect everyone's anonymity. We have a separate hotline for any child of the Sacred Hearts who was ever abused at the Orphanage. We invite you to come forward to help us in our investigations. Again we have professionals taking the calls and your anonymity will be protected._

_Ladies and Gentlemen please take note of the numbers on your screen. That's all we have time for tonight. I'm Anderson Cooper, thank you for watching._

Angela turns the television off and gets up to clean up their dishes. Maura stands to help Angela when her telephone rings. She looks at the screen as she picks up, "Hi Jane."

Jane, Korsak and Frost were watching Anderson Cooper in the Squad Room. "Did you just see 360 Maura" Jane asks.

"You must be pleased Jane" Maura smiles, "this being all out in the open will surely make the rest of the investigation a little easier."

"It is certainly a bright spot in a pretty dark week" Jane smiles. "How'd things finish up with Donna, was she OK" Jane asks.

"She is an amazing little girl Jane" Maura responds.

"Yeah, she is… and you how are you?"

"I'm good" Jane can hear the smile in Maura's voice, she hasn't heard if for a while. It pleases her.

"Maura you were once trapped in a fire, weren't you?"

"Pardon…" Jane just waits for Maura to take in her question. It only takes a moment. "Yes Jane… I was; a very long time ago" Maura is once again blown away by Jane's intuitive power.

"Well you are going to have to tell me all about it but if you're holding up OK; not tonight. I'm exhausted Maura. I'm just going to call by the morgue on my way out then I'm going home."

"I'm fine Jane; try to actually sleep in your bed tonight. Your lounge is not good for your back. I'll call you tomorrow."

Jane laughs. "Thanks Maura."

When Jane reaches the Morgue she looks around. She sees Pike sitting at a computer with paper spread around him. "Hey Dr Pike" Jane says as she approaches him. "Is Dr Martin still here?"

"Hello Detective Rizzoli, I don't know why everyone wants to speak to Dr Martin when I'm the acting ME." Jane doesn't say anything she just looks at him. "She's gone home" he then adds.

"Oh, OK well…"

Detective Rizzoli while you're here, I'd like to show you something" Pike interrupts Jane as she's turning to leave.

"What" Jane asks?

"Everyone's been talking about how difficult this case has been for you, is it because of your sister?"

"What sister Pike, I don't have a sister?"

"Oh this is going to be awkward then." Pike suddenly looks very nervous.

"Pike, what the hell are you talking about?" Jane can't contain her frustration at this annoying man.

"One of the victims found buried at the Sacred Heart's is your sister" Pike slides some paperwork in front of Jane and swallows. "You see, you're a match." He watches Jane as she scans the papers. He's shocked when Jane grabs the papers and storms out of the Morgue.


	19. Chapter 19

**Kim De Blecourt:** _"And now the fight continues for all orphans and children who need families who will love and care for them—until they too can all go home."_

* * *

Maura is sitting in her office working on the memorial service when Angela enters. "Hi Maura I was making a cup of tea, I thought you might like one." Angela hands Maura a cup.

"Thank you Angela." Maura looks at Angela and can see she's still pale. She admits she's a little surprised that Anderson Cooper's show has upset her so much. Angela lives with the work Jane does and while she tunes out to most of it, she knows how ugly the world can be. "Are you alright" Maura decides to ask.

Angela sits on one of the chairs around Maura's desk. "Maura, knowing Paddy and Hope's circumstances, does it change how you felt about being put up for adoption?"

"Oh" Maura says. She stops to consider the question. In truth she's not used to being asked anything like this. If she talks to anyone about this kind of thing it's with Jane. Jane has a way of knowing how to make it comfortable for her when she needs to talk and never pushes her at any other time. "Gosh Angela; I don't know… what makes you ask?"

"Oh I don't know; all that stuff on that show tonight has made me really depressed" Angela half laughs.

"Oh," Maura half laughs with her.

"I can't believe Sister Mary Joseph could do that, people trusted her with their babies." Angela has a sip of her tea,

"Well, typically the children put up for adoption aren't wanted" Maura explains.

"Oh I don't know; I mean I don't think any mother really wants to give up a child… I mean sometimes I think it's more the circumstances… you know?"

"Hmm" is all Maura says.

"Well I'll leave you to your work Maura. I'm just going to tidy up a few things and head to bed. I'll see you tomorrow.

"Good night Angela."

Maura's concentrating on her computer when she hears sirens blaring. A car screeches to a halt somewhere very nearby. Next thing she hears Jane at the guest house door banging on it and shouting for Angela. Uh oh, she thinks and walks to the lounge room. As she does she hears Angela open her door.

"Jane I'm in here, stop making so much noise you'll upset Maura's neighbours."

Jane comes through Maura's door and slams it behind her. She holds up papers to Angela's face. "What the hell is this Ma? I'm your first-born; yeah right."

Sensing how angry Jane is, Maura tries to intervene. "Jane, calm down. What's wrong?"

"Stay out of this Maura." Jane hasn't taken her eyes off her mother. "Were you ever going to tell me I had an older sister? Were you?"

Angela tries to hug Jane. "Oh sweetie, I didn't think it was my place to tell you."

Jane pushes her away… "Not your place; don't you touch me!"

Angela becomes very emotional. "Oh Janey I'm so sorry. How did you find out."

Maura can't believe what she's hearing and she has never seen Jane so angry towards her mother. She tries again. "Jane…"

"No Maura; stop! Ma, Frankie, me and Maura have been working a case at that orphanage since last Sunday night. How… how could you not say anything?"

"Oh, Janey please; it wasn't my place. I'm so sorry."

"How can you say that, you're her mother… damn it your supposed to be my mother. "

Angela tries to reach for Jane again. "Honey you've got it wrong; it's not what you think."

Jane pushes her away. "DNA doesn't lie. So anyway" Jane says sarcastically. "You'll be pleased to know she was murdered by that bastard we just arrested… Yeah that's right. She's one of the thirty-four dead kids we found"

Angela sobs. Maura intervenes, "Jane, don't do this, calm down, you two need to talk," She runs and takes hold of Angela who is shaking and crying.

Jane doesn't take her eyes off her mother. "I'm done talking to you Ma," she throws the papers in Angela's face. "You lost both daughters' tonight." Jane turns to go.

Maura grabs her. "Jane you didn't mean that; you're exhausted and emotionally wrung out. Come on sit, I'll get you something to calm you down."

Jane stops and looks at Maura. "Right now Maura I want you and this whole screwed up mess of a world to leave me alone." She storms out slamming the door behind her.

Maura turns back to Angela. "Are you alright; she didn't mean any of that."

"Go after her Maura, I've never seen Jane like that."

"That's probably not a good idea right now and I'm just as concerned about you" Maura helps Angela to a chair. She gets her a nip of sherry. "Have a sip of this Angela, it will help calm you." Maura goes and picks up the papers.

As she does Angela says, "She wasn't my daughter Maura, Jane is my first baby."

Maura comes and sits beside Angela. I don't know where Jane got these, but there is a familial DNA match between a 'Sonia Rizzoli' and Jane."

Angela takes Maura's hand. "She's Frank's daughter Maura, not mine. I promise."

"But you knew she about her, that's why Anderson's show upset you so much?" Maura looks earnestly at her best friend's mother; a woman she's grown very fond of.

Angela nods; tears start to fall. "I wanted to tell the kids but Frank was adamant. Once we knew she'd been adopted into a happy family he was determined to let her go" Angela sniffles. Maura gets up and gets her some tissues. "Why do they have Jane's DNA Maura?"

"Anyone who works in law enforcement is registered Angela, it helps us to monitor cross contamination of evidence" Maura explains.

"Who would give it to her like this; I mean she couldn't have just found that on her own… could she?" Angela blows her nose.

"If she's Franks and not your, whoever gave it to her, only gave her half the story. I can check Angela; I'll get a report for Jane that shows Sonia didn't have your mitochondrial DNA… You are sure she doesn't have your DNA Angela?"

"I'm positive Maura, but I did want her." Angela stares intently at Maura. "I hated the thought of a child..." Angela realises this is a sensitive subject for Maura. She hesitates then continues. "When Frank and I started courting he told me about her. When we decided to marry, I told Frank I'd love her as if she were my own. We met with Sister Mary Joseph and she told us that Sonia had been placed with a good and loving family and that she was happy. As soon as Frank heard that, he never wanted to discuss her again. He didn't want the kids to know. Oh my God Maura, Jane hates me." Angela is overcome with emotion again.

"Angela, Jane's hurt and she's angry. This case has been very difficult for her. She's battered and bruised, she's tired and she's emotionally drained. Don't read too much into anything yet. I'll talk to her. If there's one thing I do know Angela; she loves you."

"Maura, you don't think she'd do anything silly do you?" The tears start to fall as Angela looks to Maura for reassurance.

"Silly; at the moment I'm not sure… Self-harm, definitely not" Maura reassures Angela.

"Come with me Angela." Maura goes into her office and logs into her BPD Account. She starts scanning through all the data. She finds the records Jane had. She scans it more thoroughly. Eventually she points to her computer screen. "Here Angela, see that line. If Sonia were your child she'd have a small 'y' next to that M. She's not yours."

"I know that Maura, it's not me you need to show this too; it's Jane." Angela's hand goes to her breast.

"You're right." Maura prints the document. "Will you be OK Angela?"

"Yes… yes go and talk to her. Please Maura. I'm worried sick." Angela eyes plead with Maura.

Maura takes Angela's hands. "Frank may not want them to know, but you need to ring Frankie and Tommy tonight Angela. Don't let them find out about this the way Jane did. Please." Angela nods. Maura grabs the papers, picks up her hand bag, phone and car keys and sets off to find Jane.

When Maura gets to Jane's and knocks there's no answer. She's tried phoning her constantly and there is no answer. She goes to the Dirty Robber; no sign of Jane. Jane loves the water so Maura drives past a couple of the places she and Jane have lunched or where she and Casey would picnic. There's no sign of her. She calls back to Jane's apartment and waits for her; still no sign of Jane. Maura gets back in her car and drives around Boston. She's really worried. Jane's pretty black and white in many ways. She holds stuff in until it builds to a point where she explodes. It doesn't usually take her too long to calm down after the pressure valve has gone off.

It's not helping that Angela is texting or calling every five minutes for an update. Tommy and Frankie are now chasing her as well. "Where are you Jane" Maura says out loud. She looks at her dash and the clock says its 2:30am. She's about to give up when she drives by the burnt out remains and cordoned off lands of the Sacred Heart's Orphanage. Something tells Maura to stop. She parks and goes for a wander around. She feels a wealth of emotions. Her frightening memories, knowing what those terrified children felt like before their deaths. Wondering how anyone could take the lives of thirty-four children.

As Maura walks up to where the dig has been taped off someone speaks and Maura nearly dies of fright. She didn't know there'd be anyone around. It takes her a moment to register that its Jane's voice. "What are you doing here?" Jane's deep husky tones have asked.

"Jane, your frightened me; I didn't see you sitting there in the dark." Maura tries to calm her breathing. "Are you OK" she then asks Jane.

"Maura it's late; you shouldn't be here. Please leave me alone" Jane almost pleads. Maura ignores her and sits beside her.

The night is dark, overcast and cold. The rains earlier in the week have stopped but the ground they're sitting on is still damp. The cottage was not burnt in the fire. It's a little three bedroom brick place. In the dark it looks like a poor man's ancient haunted castle surrounded by a moat. The moat is the result of the diggings to find the human remains. There are mounds and undulations in the soils surrounding the scene. There are creepy shadows and sounds; not to mention the burnt out remnants of the main building a hundred meters away. Maura doesn't find it a place she wants to linger for too long.

"Jane I need to talk to you, it's important… and I'm your friend; I'm concerned about you." Maura leans an affectionate shoulder into Jane. Jane doesn't respond. "Jane where'd you get that report," Maura asks gently.

"Does it matter" Jane eventually mumbles.

"I guess not accept that if someone from my team gave it to you, they should have pointed out it was not the full report and that your sister is actually your half-sister."

"What" Jane straightens up and turns to Maura.

Maura leans into Jane again. "You are your mother's first child Jane, but you're not your father's first" Maura explains. Jane's about to speak but Maura's phone rings. Maura sees its Angela and picks up.

"Angela I'm with Jane, she's fine. I'll bring her home with me. Can you let Tommy and Frankie know please." Maura hangs up and looks at Jane. "You've aged your mother ten years Jane; she's been worried sick."

"It was Pike, he thought I knew about her and that it was the reason this case was getting to me." Jane shakes her head and leans into Maura. Maura has to put a hand out to stop herself falling from Jane's force. She's not impressed at having to put a hand on to the muddy ground. It's bad enough she's sitting on it in her designer pants.

"Oh, sorry;" there is slight amusement in Jane voice. Maura brushes her hands and smiles. Jane is sombre again. "I think I now have some sense of how it must have felt to find your half-brother; that you didn't even know existed, in your morgue Maura."

"I'm so sorry Jane; I hate that you know that feeling" Maura says gently.

"You know one thing that's really eating at me?" Maura looks at Jane waiting for her to go on. "Dougie must have known her; she'd have been a little older but they'd have been there at the same time. We both had the same last name; why wouldn't he say something?"

"I can't answer that Jane, I can only imagine you were both so young and madly in love. It wouldn't be easy to turn around and ask if you have a relative in the system; I wouldn't think."

"Ma knew about her though; didn't she" Jane looks at Maura.

Maura nods; "She did. Frank told her about Sonia when they started dating. When your parents decided to marry, your mother promised Frank that she'd care for his daughter as if she were her own. They went and met with Sister Mary Joseph, much like the Boycott's did… and they got the same response. They were told Sonia had been adopted into a happy loving family. Your father was satisfied and never wanted her discussed again. He didn't want you kids to know about her."

Maura feels Jane shake. She looks at Maura; "I adored my father; but recently… it's as if I have no idea who my father even is."

Maura's getting cold and she can't stop a cold shiver running through. "Jane, your mother is terrified she's lost you. She loves you and she hates that you're hurting and she can't talk to you. It's after three in the morning and she is sitting in my living room waiting for you. Come and talk to her… please."

"Oh my God Maura; I was so awful to her. How will she ever forgive me?"

Maura stands and pulls Jane up. "You love each other, you'll work it out." Maura turns; "where'd you park?"

"At home Maura; I walked here."

"Good" Maura half laughs, "if I drive you to my place I know you'll at least have to see your mother tonight." Jane follows Maura in the direction of her car.


	20. Chapter 20

**William Shakespeare:** _ "__Each new morn new widows howl, new orphans cry, new sorrows strike heaven on the face."_

* * *

When Jane and Maura enter Maura's house it's nearly four in the morning. Jane hesitates at the door when she sees her mother sitting in Maura's lounge, wide awake and nervously staring at her. Maura gently nudges Jane to move in and then closes the door behind them. Jane is still frozen to the floor where they're standing; Angela hasn't moved and neither has said a word. Maura waits a moment longer and then decides to help things along.

"I think I'm going to send an email to Mr Stanley and Lieutenant Cavanaugh explaining that you're both ill and neither of you will be at work tomorrow." Maura looks at Jane and Angela and still neither has moved or spoken. "And then I'm going to take myself off to bed." She starts gently nudging Jane towards her mother. "And you two can talk for as long as you need without having to be anywhere anytime soon."

Jane starts to move under her own momentum and goes and sits tentatively on the lounge next to Angela. Angela has tears rolling down her cheeks but she says nothing. Maura sneaks away as Jane apologizes.

"I am so; so sorry Ma" Jane whispers. She tentatively reaches for her mother's hands. "I was so… God Ma I felt so betrayed to think you'd lied to me all these years… and I had a big sister… and I didn't know and now… and now… well she's gone." Jane's voice is full of emotion and remorse.

Angela's words are choked up with her crying. "I… I wanted her Jane; she… she wasn't even mine, but I wanted to take her in… I always… always wanted you kids to… to know her." Seeing her mother in so much pain, Jane just leans in and hugs her. Angela engulfs her daughter and holds her tight.

When they pull away Jane looks at her mother. "Can I also apologise now for ever having been a 'daddy's little girl.' I mean who the hell is my father anyway?"

Angela smiles "don't be too hard on your father Jane. He was very young and the mother did not want anything to do with the baby. She walked out of the hospital after it was born and Frank never heard hide nor hare from her again. We'd started a new life and wanted a family of our own too, so when Frank learned Sonia was in a good and loving home. That was it; he just shut the door on that whole chapter of his life. He insisted that you kids never be told about her."

"Not even when he met Maura and learned about her life" Jane looks at Angela.

"We did speak once after your father learned a little about Maura's circumstances. His argument was that Maura had not gone to a happy and loving home and that Sonia had. I'm sorry Janey; he just wasn't prepared to bring her into our lives." Angela hugs her daughter again.

"Ma one of us is going to have to tell him the truth." Jane pulls back and looks at her mother. Angela just nods.

"I rang Tommy and Frankie tonight sweetie, Maura was right; I couldn't let them learn this news the way you did. I am so, so sorry Jane."

"Did you ever see her Ma?" Angela shakes her head. Jane takes a deep breath and exhales. "Well, I guess we can worry about Pop tomorrow." Jane hesitates and takes her mother's hands again. "Ma I said some pretty horrible stuff, I'm really, really sorry… are we OK?"

"Oh honey when you said I'd lost you I thought my heart was going to stop. You are my first-born and I will always love you. Come here baby girl." This time, their mother and daughter hug is more like a friendly wrestle.

"OK, OK" Jane half laughs as she pulls away from her mother. "I love you too Ma, but you know how much I hate this!" They both laugh.

Maura is the first to surface the next day. She'd rested fitfully until she'd heard Angela leave and Jane retire the guest room. She figures she probably got to sleep about 5:00am. It's 10:00am now and the only reason Maura is up is she has a lunch meeting with the Governor. The intensity of this case and last night's drama have left Maura feeling like she's been hit by a truck.

Maura showers and picks out an appropriate outfit. She suits up in her latest Akris Punto silk dress. It is a lime green with a jewel neckline and a concealed front zip. Maura really loves the front and back pleats and the cap sleeves. It's still too cold however for anyone to see the sleeves; she tops off her outfit with a white wool blazer with a white leather trim. She finishes her look off with a classic pair of white leather Jimmy Choo peep toes. Satisfied with her appearance Maura needs coffee. She heads to her kitchen to brew up the cup of energy she desperately needs.

Before she leaves Maura puts out a note for Angela and Jane. 'I'm at a meeting, back around two; make yourselves at home, love Maura xx'.

Maura arrives at the Governor's office and sits in his waiting room. It's only a couple of days since she was last here. It hadn't been her most pleasant experience. Eventually she's called into the Governor's office. "Dr Isles, thank you for coming to see me again on such short notice." Maura shakes hand with him and sits in the chair at his desk opposite him.

"Not at all Governor Patrick, what can I do for you?" Maura asks as she sits.

"Dr Isles, I believe you recently met with Cardinal Medina and he explained that he'd asked me to reinstate you." The Governor smiles at Maura.

"Yes" Maura smiles, "he seems a very nice man."

"Would you consider taking back the position of the Chief Medical Examiner of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts?"

"Governor Patrick, I only resigned so you weren't forced to fire me" Maura smiles sweetly at the Governor.

"Dr Isles, I won't lie to you; I have absolutely no time for Dr Pike. The man's an… well it doesn't really matter what I think of him. Since Anderson Cooper's story broke we have a resource crisis in assessing mothers who are terrified their children might have met foul play at the orphanage. I need you back in the office running this. Will you please come back to work?" The look of desperation on the Governors face is not lost on Maura, she smiles inwardly.

"As long as you honour our original agreement, I am happy to go back to work Governor," Maura explains.

"Are you referring to the deal your father locked in last night, Dr Isles?" The Governor notices a slight frown appear on Maura's features. He feels obliged to explain. "Your parents came to town and met with my wife and I and Cardinal Medina. They've agreed to the Cathedral hosting the memorial service for the children in your care and laying them to rest in the new institution when it's ready." The Governor smiles at Maura.

Maura feels sick. She is angry that her parents would do such a thing, but also powerless to really do anything about it. Her father wields a lot of power and she would never undermine it. Still, she legally has custody of the children and she could stop this, but to do so would hurt the people who adopted her and raised her. Maura feels indebted to them for the financial benefits in her life. She pulls herself together. She tries to retain some sense of credibility.

"I was involved in a number of things yesterday and into the late hours of last night. I've not had the chance to catch up with mother and father yet Governor." Maura is praying she sounds credible. "I am the legal guardian, that is our deal isn't it Governor" Maura questions.

The Governor raises an eyebrow. He wasn't expecting such a question. "Yes, of course Dr Isles."

"Then I'll start work today." Maura shifts in her seat, and then continues. "Please await my formal instructions on the deal you've entered into with my father. As I said we've not spoken yet and whilst I don't expect a problem, I just want to go through some details with them." Maura smiles confidently at the Governor; she prays he can't see how hurt she is.

"Of course Dr Isles and thank you." The Governor stands and shakes Maura's hand as she leaves. By the time Maura is back to her car that old feeling of being nothing and worthless is back. Her mother and father have acted without speaking to her and Maura feels like she's ten all over again. Maura tries to shake the hurt and heads to the office.

When Maura enters she's startled to see Hope sitting at her desk. With everything else on her mind she'd forgotten that Hope was helping Dr Pike. In all honesty she is almost the last person Maura wants to be face to face with. Ever polite, Maura greets her. "Good afternoon Hope."

Hope is surprised by Maura's voice; she looks up from what she's doing. "Maura… hello; what are you doing here" Hope quizzes.

"I've been reinstated by the Governor and will be heading up the rest of this investigation" Maura explains.

"That is very good news Maura, I am very pleased you have your job back." Hope sounds genuine to Maura and Maura smiles her gratitude.

"Hope, I would like you to stay on until we've completed this project. I'm going to assign Dr Pike to all standard procedures until we wrap and I can send him back to his precinct. I'd like you to brief me on everything and then I'd like for us decide how best to manage this situation from here." Maura looks to Hope for a response.

"Yes, of course Maura." Hope smiles. She notices Maura doesn't look particularly enthused by her reinstatement. "Maura are you OK? You don't look all that happy to be here. If you'd prefer I wasn't…"

Maura stops Hope. "I'm sorry, it's not you Hope. I meant what I said; I'd like your continued help on this project." Maura does her best to offer Hope a warm smile. Her bruised self-esteem is making that difficult.

"I'm here Maura, anything I can do to help" Hope offers.

"Thank you, I need to brief Dr Pike and I need to make a call, I'll be back shortly." Maura turns to leave.

"Maura, this is your office; I'll get out of your way" Hope suggests.

Maura smiles; she realises Hope is trying very hard here. "It's OK Hope, if I can have my office back tomorrow, that will be fine. Pike will be out of the way and you can have his area. Will that suit you?" When Hope nods, Maura repeats she'll be back shortly.

Maura walks over to where Dr Pike is set up. "Hello" she offers.

"Dr Isles… what are you doing here, I thought you'd resigned" Pike looks smug.

"I've been reinstated. Dr Pike, I want you to finish what you're doing and take care of all the standard autopsy procedures until further notice. I do not want you speaking to anyone about anything to do with the Orphanage case. Am I clear?" Maura stares at Pike.

"I haven't been advised by the Governor, I'm the acting ME; I don't take orders from you." Pike holds Maura's stare.

"By all means call him" Maura challenges Pike calmly. "Oh and before you do; let me remind you that you notified a relative of an orphaned victim in this case, without going through due process." Pike looks at Maura alarmed, she continues. "What's more you only gave her half the information. I spent all night last night trying to keep a family together because of your incompetence Dr Pike. So please do not put me to the test today. I'm very tired and I'm quite angry." Maura lets out a long breath. Pike goes to say more but then thinks better of it.

Maura finds a quiet place. She stares at her phone for a few minutes before dialling the number she knows so well but rarely uses. "Hello darling" Constance answers. "What a pleasant surprise. Did you know your father and I are in Boston," Constance adds.

Maura has to swallow the quiver in her voice before she speaks. "Hello mother. Yes; I've just come from a meeting with the Governor."

"Oh I hope he hasn't spoiled our surprise for you" Constance sounds so pleased with herself. Maura fights to breathe.

Eventually Maura speaks. "Mother I need to speak to you and father. Do you have some time for me tonight?"

"Let me check," Maura can hear Constance speaking to her father. She comes back. "Sweetheart we're eating the suite tonight; we're staying at the Boston Harbour Hotel, we'll have them cater for three; does 7:30pm suit you?"

"Yes mother, thank you. I'll see you both then." Maura hangs up. She leans her head back against the wall. As the tears starts to flow Maura admonishes herself. She tells herself she's a grown woman and they shouldn't be able to make her feel this way anymore. She doesn't know how long she's sitting there when her phone rings. It's Jane, "Hi Jane."

"Hi, just checking up on you. You're note said you be back here by two; is everything alright" Jane inquires.

"Oh, sorry I forgot all about it."

"I see" Jane laughs, "any excuse to avoid another Rizzoli family crisis."

Maura smiles and Jane can hear it her voice. "No, it's not that. Actually the Governor has reinstated me; I'm back at work."

"Oh" Jane says. "Well it's great I'm just... Maura you must be exhausted."

"Actually I am a little tired, but with the hotline in operation this office is under resourced and we need to get on top of the DNA matching to try to formerly identify these victims." Maura explains. "How are you Jane… and Angela? Did you sort things out" Maura asks.

"Maura I'm so sorry you had to witness all that and I'm sorry for the way I spoke to you too."

Maura can't help but smile. Jane and the Rizzoli's for all their madness are her escape from the pain and hurt all her parents have caused in her life. "You don't have to apologise Jane, as long as you're OK?"

"We're good Maura. Thank you for everything" Maura can feel Jane's sincerity coming through the line. "So will you be home for dinner, if so I'll hang around," Jane adds.

"Actually I won't be Jane. Mother and father are in town and I'm having dinner with them."

"Oh, OK… they found time for you in their busy schedules, did they?" Jane laughs.

Maura's heart constricts; she knows Jane's just joking but it is a truth that really hurts. Maura fights the quiver in her voice again. Eventually she says, "I have to go now Jane. I'll see you tomorrow. I'm glad everything worked out." When Maura hangs up she again leans her head back against the wall and this time she doesn't fight the tears she just lets them flow.


	21. Chapter 21

**Mother Teresa of Calcutta:** _ "__I have come to realize more and more that the greatest disease and the greatest suffering is to be unwanted, unloved, uncared for, to be shunned by everybody, to be just nobody."_

* * *

Maura tries to shake off her feelings. This case has been an emotional roller coaster for her alone, not to mention how hard it's been on Jane. She's had to be there for Jane in ways she's never really had to before. She recognises she's exhausted and she knows she has to get these emotions under control before she sees her parents. The answer to Maura is simple; work! As she's done all her life, when the loneliness or worthlessness comes close to the surface, the solution has always been to get her big brain focused on something else.

Maura takes herself to the ladies room and freshens up. When she's satisfied the redness is gone, she goes and approaches Hope, "ah, your back" Hope smiles. Maura nods.

Hope swings around a computer monitor and moves to stand beside Maura so she can use images and computer records to help with the update. She explains the thirty-four deaths appear to span approximately thirty-five years. Hope also explains that the hotline started taking calls last night as soon as Anderson Cooper's show was finished. Suzie has set up a sampling area in one of the interview rooms upstairs. She's taken samples from thirty-six women and eighteen men. Their DNA has gone off for analysis and is expected back in the morning. Suzie has a full schedule of appointments for people giving their DNA samples tomorrow as well.

Hope goes on to explain that Dr Pike has managed to find six DNA matches in the system. Hope takes Maura through these victims one by one. In each case where there is a living parent, Hope has done the paperwork for legal clearances to review the original adoption papers. She hasn't sent them off yet. When Hope reaches the file on Sonia Rizzoli she hesitates.

"Has Jane ever told you she had a sister Maura" she asks.

Maura shakes her head and glances at Pike. Hope follows the look. "Not until last night."

"Sorry?" Hope asks with concern.

"Yes, Pike took it upon himself to offer his condolences to Jane, he made the assumption that her having difficulties with this case was because of her sister."

"He talked to Jane" Hope is horrified.

"Oh that's not all; he only gave her half the information. Jane nearly killed her mother last night."

Hope can't believe what she's hearing, "you mean he didn't tell her it was her father's child?"

Maura just shakes her head. "That's why I'm a bit off Hope; I spent nearly all last night trying to keep Jane and Angela together because of that… well that less than competent doctor."

Hope just looks at Maura in disbelief. Maura adds, "I just heard from Jane, everything's fine now."

"Oh good" Hope says with relief. There's a moment's hesitation and then Hope continues. She goes on to explain another victim before coming to the last of the six with DNA matches in the System. "This is William Darcy, he was fourteen and it is my opinion he was the last victim to die."

"William" Maura whispers, "Hmm."

"Do you know him Maura" Hope asks concerned.

"Oh no" Maura pulls out of her thoughts. "One of the little girls at the orphanage has gotten quite close to Jane. She said her best friend Billy was the last to run away. He was fourteen."

"The sad thing is his mother died only eight months before him" Hope explains. "She was a long-term drug user Maura; she died of an overdose."

"It is Billy" Maura offers Hope a sad smile. "Donna… the little girl from the orphanage… she said that he was upset when he didn't get a card from his mother this year. Apparently she always sent him one for his birthday."

The sadness of the moment isn't lost on Hope. This woman standing beside her never received a note or a card from her in her thirty-five years. Of course Hope had not known she was alive, but Maura didn't know that. "Maura I know things haven't been great between us… it's just… well, I wish I'd…"

Maura cuts her off. "Please Hope, it's OK… This is a difficult case in more ways then you'll ever know. But please… I really need for us…" Maura's struggling for the right words. "Our relationship to stay professional; I really need for us to do that."

"Of course, I'm sorry Maura." It's the first time Hope's really noticed that Maura displays the coping mechanisms of someone who's been alone a lot. It breaks her heart. When she's sure she can keep the emotion out of her voice Hope continues. "Well that's as much as I can tell you for now. I've tidied up in here Maura; I'll finish what I need to do today out there."

"Oh, thank you Hope; you didn't have to do that." Maura tries to smile.

"It's your office Maura; it's where you belong." Hope smiles and leaves Maura to her office.

Maura sits and starts to wade through information. When she's fully up to speed on everything that is going on in her department Maura goes upstairs to the Squad room. As she walks in, it's unusual for her not to spot Jane, Korsak, Frost or Cooper. Still the outcomes of the orphanage fire have been far-reaching and the police work still involved is every bit as intense as the medical efforts.

Maura knocks on Lieutenant Cavanaugh's door and enters. "Doctor Isles" Cavanaugh smiles at her. "I heard you'd been reinstated; I'm really glad to have you back."

Maura's taken a bit by surprise. "Oh, oh thank you Lieutenant. I wasn't sure you knew; I thought I would just pop up and fill you in."

"Are we making any progress on identifying the victims" he asks.

Maura explains they have six firm identifications. She adds they are hoping for that number to rise when the DNA samples from today start to come back.

"Good, good work Dr Isles. It's really good to have you back." Cavanaugh says warmly. Maura smiles at him as she turns to leave.

As she walks back through the squad room Korsak walks in. "Oh hey Doc; boy is it good to see you" Korsak smiles.

Again Maura is surprised by the warmth of the greeting. Jane's always telling her that these people really like her, but Maura's never really believed it. Maura is well aware that people don't generally like her.

"Hello Sargent Detective Korsak. Thank you, its… it's good to be back" she smiles. "Where is everybody?"

"Taking statements Dr Isles; it seems a lot of people want to report abuse within the church. We're working the orphanage complaints but Cavanaugh's had to put another team on for people who are making complaints for other reasons. The ADA's pushing for a full inquiry; it's getting bigger than Ben Hur," Korsak shakes his head. "Oh, how's Jane" he asks.

"She's fine Korsak, I'm certain she'll be in tomorrow."

"Good Doc, we need as many hands on this as we have. I have to get back; great to have you back Dr Isles." Maura smiles her gratitude and walks out with him.

Maura knocks on the penthouse suite door of the Boston Harbour Hotel at exactly 7:30pm. When Constance opens the door Maura is greeted with a warm smile and a kiss on both cheeks. "Hello darling, come in." Maura enters.

Her father walks out from their bedroom to greet her. Maura looks at her father. He's tall and fit and handsome for his age. He carries himself with such confidence. He's always taken Maura's breath away and yet she's always wondered what it would be like to be close to him. "My dear child; how very nice to see you." He too offers Maura a warm smile and kisses her on both cheeks.

"Hello mother, hello father; it's lovely to see you both, thank you for making time for me."

"Not at all darling, come and sit; Harrison would you fix the drinks please?" Constance sits at the table with Maura.

"Of course darling; what would you like Maura?" Her father strides to the suites bar which has every imaginable drink option available.

"A white wine would be lovely father" Maura smiles nervously.

"Did the Governor mention we had dinner with him and his wife and Cardinal Medina last night" he asks.

"Yes he did" Maura acknowledges.

"Oh George and Leila Patrick are such lovely people" Constance offers. "And I think Cardinal Medina is far too handsome a man to have gone into the priesthood" she laughs, Maura smiles. Harrison brings the drinks and joins the women at the table.

As dinner is served and they enjoy their meal, Maura finds she's glancing out the window at the amazing view quite often. Boats passing with lights flickering off the water are beautiful to watch. At one stage Constance notices her. "We love the view too darling. It's one of the reasons Harrison and I choose to stay here when we visit." Maura smiles, she'd hoped when she bought her new home with the guest house that they would stay with her. It had not happened and to be honest she's relieved to have Angela there now, the house is a big place for her to occupy on her own.

"Yes it is lovely mother," Maura has a sip of her wine.

"So you know then of course that Cardinal Medina is hosting a memorial service for the children that died in the fire on Sunday," Harrison offers proudly.

Maura puts her knife and fork down and pats her mouth with her napkin. She's bracing herself for the conversation she here to have but terrified of it just the same.

"Father about that, I really wish you would have discussed this with me first. I am the legal guardian of those children."

Harrison is surprised. He puts his knife and fork down and pats his mouth with his napkin before speaking. Constance also stops; surprised by where the discussion has gone. "Maura, your mother said you'd like to give the children a service; I thought you would be pleased with this news."

"Father, please don't take my comment as a sign that I'm not grateful; I know you meant well. It's just…" Maura hesitates.

"Maura, if you have something to say; please say it" Harrison sounds offended.

"Father, those children died as a result of the church's negligence. I don't want that reality lost in some grand gesture by the church to hide their role in these deaths."

"Maura darling" Constance joins the conversation. "I didn't get the sense that's Cardinal Medina's intention."

"I know mother, I've met Cardinal Medina and he seems like a good man" Maura offers.

"Then I don't understand this conversation Maura" her father says.

"Father my request to you was to hold a private memorial service for those children and to put them to rest in the private garden of your Parkland Estate" Maura tries to explain.

"Maura, I'm sorry but I don't want our garden turned into a cemetery for every dead child that comes into your morgue" Harrison's words lack any compassion. It's like he's slapped her.

Constance notices the pain that's flashed through Maura's eyes. "Darling, it's not that we don't try to understand; it just seems odd to us that you get so attached to every orphaned child that has no one. We're worried that the garden will turn into your own private cemetery. We don't think it's healthy."

Maura looks at both her adoptive parents. "I was very lucky to have been adopted by two very good and decent people. I am so grateful to you both. Were it not for you; anyone of those children could have been me. Had I not stepped in and taken legal custody of them they would have been given state funerals. They'd be put in a box, cremated and left in a pauper's grave, with only a computer record to show they ever existed. If I could save every orphaned child in the world from that fate; I would try."

"There is no point to this discussion; I have made a commitment to the Governor and the Cardinal" Harrison points out.

"Yes father you have and I won't embarrass you, but I could and I'd rather not be put in this position again. Father I'm asking that you consult with me before making decisions on my behalf in future."

"This is ridiculous." Harrison looks to Constance for support.

"Maura we're sorry if we've upset you, we'll try to be more aware next time" Constance offers.

"Thank you," Maura smiles. "There's one more thing I'd like to ask. There are two deceased children, not part of the eight that I would like to give a private service and have them buried in the garden. I will make sure they are placed discreetly. It is the last time I will ever ask, you have my word."

"For heaven's sake Maura, did you just hear what I just said" Harrison is exasperated.

Constance reaches for Harrison's hand. "Darling let Maura do this; she has given her word it will be the last time and that she'll be discreet. Why don't you tell Maura your surprise for her."

"Alright Maura you may use the Garden one last time. As for the surprise, it feels rather anticlimactic given the nature of this discussion." Harrison hesitates then goes on. "Maura, Cardinal Medina has consented to you giving the eulogy at the memorial service."

"I beg your pardon" Maura heart has gone into her mouth; she cannot believe what she's hearing. The very last thing Maura wants to do is stand before a cathedral of people to speak about something that is so emotionally challenging to her.

"Here we go; am I in trouble for this now?" Harrison takes a sip from his drink; trying to hide his annoyance.

"No… I'm sorry father. I didn't mean anything by that… it's a great honour, thank you for asking for that for me" Maura manages to get out with a modicum of sincerity.

As dinner concludes Maura learns that the announcement about the memorial service will be made tomorrow and the service will be at 3:00pm on Sunday. Maura promises to advise the funeral home and to join her parents at the service.

When Maura drives away from the Boston Harbour Hotel her emotions are very raw. As she thinks through her having to give this eulogy her heart starts to race and she begins to hyperventilate. She pulls over. Maura leans her head on the steering wheel as she tries to calm herself and slow her breathing. When she's settled a little, she notices the time; it's only 9:30. She decides to call on Jane.

Jane's sitting eating a bowl of cocoa puffs watching the baseball when there is an unexpected knock on her door. When she checks and sees that it's Maura she swings the door open. "Hey, I wasn't expecting to see you til tomorrow."

Maura's voice falters as she speaks. "I'm sorry to bother you Jane; I know you've been through a lot the last couple of days but can I just sit… As she enters she notices Jane is watching the baseball. "And watch the game with you for a while."

"Oh Maura, of course, you don't have to ask." Jane goes and grabs a box of tissues and hands them to Maura. "Dinner didn't go so well" Jane surmises. "I don't have much to offer you Maura; would you like a beer" Jane asks.

"Thanks" Maura says, which makes Jane more concerned. Maura doesn't drink beer very often. Maura's voice breaks and the tears start to flow. "You will not believe what my parents have done." Jane hands Maura a beer and sits beside her.

Jane doesn't speak. Maura has a sip of her beer and then wipes her eyes and blows her nose with a tissue. Eventually she looks at Jane. Maura recounts her dinner with her parents for Jane, all the while Jane keeps Maura in supply of tissues. Jane watches her with sympathy, she can see how emotionally raw Maura is. She hasn't seen her like this since the night she told Hope who she was.

When Maura explains that she has to do the eulogy, Jane can't help but smile.

"Jane it's not funny," Maura sobs through a tissue. "I can't stand up in front of a cathedral full of people and talk; I mean look at me."

"I'm sorry Maura, I wasn't laughing; it's just I can't think of a better person to speak for these kids."

"Are you crazy Jane; look at me" Maura becomes animated.

Jane takes her hands, "Maura calm down. I know this case has been tough on you; you've been having nightmares and you've had far too much Rizzoli family madness to handle. You're tired and you're stressed; but you know what; you can do this. I really want you to do this; make sure those kids are honoured properly. Make sure the church doesn't get away with hiding its role in these deaths."

"Really" Maura sniffles, "you think I can do that?"

"You've got nearly three days, just prepare Maura. You are great at talking to the media when you're prepared."

"No I'm not; you always say I'm too clinical, that I sound like a robot." Maura blows her nose and has a sip of her beer.

"Maura, normally when you speak publically you are speaking science. That big brain of yours is repeating scientific information in much the same way as it processes it. Somehow I have a feeling when you stand up there and speak about these kids; you know, speak from the heart; Boston is going to see the Maura I know and love."

"Really" Maura asks meekly.

"Yeah, come here." Jane gives Maura a much-needed hug.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: **In this chapter I make reference to a movie called the Sapphires. I have no commercial interest, I'm not plugging it for any gain. I will say that it has just opened in limited cinema's across the USA and if you want a feel good movie, that will make you laugh; make you cry and especially make you feel like dancing; I highly recommend it.**  
**

* * *

**Albert Pine:** _ "__What we have done for ourselves alone dies with us. What we have done for others and the world remains and is immortal."_

* * *

Friday passes as a bit of as blur for Jane and Maura. When Jane had arrived at work that morning she was quickly briefed on events to date. She learns Sister Mary Joseph has been charged for fraud and criminal negligence resulting in the deaths of up to forty-six people. She learns that with statements gained yesterday Father Damien will be brought in from Vermont later today to be interviewed. It's likely he'll be charged with the sexual assault of four boys as of now. She learns there is no evidence of any wrong doing on Father Ignacius's part. All the children at the Orphanage had been interviewed, and whilst there had been some complaints; the overwhelming evidence was that he was a good man. She learns that Father Jude died eight years ago.

Jane is also told that a number of schools, churches and other church owned and run institutions have been implicated in cases of possible sexual assault or abuse. Chief Trent is putting together a special task force to investigate the issues on a much larger scale. She learns the District Attorney, Governor and Cardinal Media will oversee the investigation. When she's fully briefed, she starts interviewing people who have come forward with information on the Scared Hearts Orphanage.

At lunch time that day she, Angela, Frankie and Tommy use Maura's office to call Frank. Frank's in Florida, so they have no option but to fill him in on everything; over the phone. It's sad and he apologizes to them all. It's a brief conversation; after breaking the news to Frank, there's not a lot anyone can really say. The saddest part of the gathering was when Maura walked in with a picture of Sonia. She'd gone through Jones's horrific footage and photos and found a picture of her. She'd had one of her team remove any evidence of the picture coming from Jones's horrible collection and had him improve the quality of the picture as much as possible. She'd been amazed how much the young Sonia looked like Jane.

After that, Jane went back to help take more statements. Maura's day was busy too. Suzie was gathering more DNA samples by the minute. The ones taken yesterday had started to come back. There had been three new identifications. Hope was doing detailed analysis of the remains and matching bone parts. She reported that she'd found a minute but consistent pattern of a poison in extracts taken from the bone samples. It appears part of Jones's story may be true. At some stage each of these children had been given C12H180 otherwise known as Propofol.

Maura and her team continue the complex and tiring tasks of trying to bring closure to this dreadful case. At 9:00pm she calls her team together. She tells them all to have Saturday and Sunday off. She explains there will a section for them in the Cathedral for the memorial service on Sunday for any of them who want to attend. She arranges for Pike to manage a skeleton staff to run the morgue over the weekend.

At much the same time Cavanaugh has called his team together. All the Detectives and police working the Sacred Hearts case are given Saturday and Sunday off. They are advised there will be a section for them in the Cathedral for any who want to attend the service. All police are instructed to wear full dress uniform if they attend. As people leave he calls Korsack, Jane and Frost into his office. He advises them that Maura has set aside special seating for them with the dignitaries. Tommy, Angela and Frankie will be sitting with them.

By Friday night it is clear to the Boston authorities that the community response to this terrible tragedy is growing. Anderson Cooper's story has brought community outrage. The gates to the Scared Hearts has started to become a shrine, with people placing flowers and notes for the eight little boys who died in the fire and the thirty-four as yet unknown souls found buried in their grounds. The media contingent setting up around the Cathedral is growing as the story does. The local organisers reach a point where they know the Cathedral will be nearly full with the dignitaries and invited guests and officials. The event has taken on new meaning now that it's been confirmed the President and the First Lady are going to attend. In order to cater for the now anticipated crowds, they decide to set up screens outside so the public can watch the service.

On Saturday Maura locks herself away to work on her Eulogy. Jane has learned that only children over sixteen from the orphanage are allowed to attend the service. She organises special permission for Donna to attend in her care. Jane spends the morning making sure her dress uniform is ready. On Saturday afternoon she picks up Donna and takes her shopping for a new outfit. When they've finished they head to Maura's place. Jane manages to convince Maura to take some time out and she, Angela, Donna and Maura decide to take in a movie. After a long debate on what to see Maura chooses an Australian film that's just opened in America.

"'The Sapphires' really Maura" Jane looks at her friend.

"Yes, if you want me to come that's what I want to see" she pouts, Donna giggles. Maura adds "I've always wanted to go to Australia and I feel like some soul music."

Angela reads the films description, "it sounds alright to me."

"OK, OK let's go" Jane announces.

When they get to the cinema they let Donna order whatever she wants from the snack area. She orders a choc top ice cream, a large popcorn and a large Fanta. The movie helps raise all the girls' spirits. As they walk back to the car, Angela and Maura have their arms linked singing 'Sugar pie, honey bunch… you know that I love you…' Jane's going crook at them for their bad singing and Donna is in fits of laughter.

They drop Donna back at the temporary Orphanage at Mass. General and Jane promises to pick her up at 11:00am tomorrow. They're all going to get ready at Maura's. Jane then drops Angela and Maura off at Maura's place. Jane tells Maura not to work on the speech all night. Angela promises to make sure she doesn't. Jane then heads home; with no one around she starts belting out 'sugar pie honey bunch…' the movie has put her in a good mood.

By 1:30pm on Sunday afternoon, the girls are all gathered at Maura's in readiness. Jane is in dress uniform. Maura is wearing a black Valentino suit with a fine rope trim of buttercup yellow. She's wearing her hair up. She's wearing black patent leather Walter Steiger's with a wedge peep toe and the most amazing heel. She's topped off her outfit with an Alexander Wang clutch. Angela has on a lovely black dress with a subtle ivory grey sweep through it. She too is wearing black pumps. Donna has on a bright red dress. She did not want wear a dull colour. She has her hair pulled back with a lovely black ribbon and she is wearing a lovely black shoes. Maura's let her wear some of her most expensive perfume and while she would never say this out loud, right at this moment Donna feels like a princess.

As they're getting ready to leave Jane crouches down to Donna. Angela and Maura stop and look on with curiosity. Jane pulls a box out of her pocket. When she opens it, it has her medal for bravery in it. "Donna, I was given this medal for being a hero once; I wasn't and I didn't deserve it. In my mind you are a real hero and you helped save lives the night of the fire. I would be really honoured if you would wear this for me today."

"Really" Donna gently touches the medal. Angela and Maura look at each other as they fight to control their emotions. Neither of them wants their eye make up to run. Jane helps Donna pin it on.

"OK, I think we're ready. Are you ready Maura?" Jane takes in her friend. She looks relatively calm, all things considered. Jane is so nervous for her. As the four women drive up to the Cathedral; Jane figures out why Maura's so calm.

"Jane what are all these people doing here and why is there so much security" Maura asks.

"Maura, what are you talking about" Jane responds. "The President and the First Lady are coming; you know the security involved in that."

The pitch in Maura's voice increases tenfold and her breathing starts to escalate. "What do you mean the President is coming; when… what are all those screens?" Maura grabs Jane's arm. Angela reaches forward from the back seat and puts a hand on Maura's shoulder to help calm her.

"Maura where have you been hiding; this service is all the media has talked about since Friday." Jane shakes her head at Maura; she can't believe Maura had no idea.

"I haven't watched any news Jane; I've been focused on what I'm going to say; oh my God!" Maura starts hyperventilating.

"OK… OK, calm down" Jane stresses to Maura.

Donna speaks up, "Maura just talk to the boys; that's who we're all here for. Just make like you're telling them a story. They will love that I promise and if you do that you'll be fine."

Maura calms at Donna's words. She turns to her in the back seat and reaches for her hand. "Thank you dear Donna." Maura squeezes her hand.

"And if you get stuck, look for me; I bet I'll be the only person in there in a red dress." Donna giggles. They all start to laugh. Angela squeezes the delightful little girl into a hug.

When they're parked and out the front of the Cathedral Maura leaves to join her parents and Cardinal Medina in his private room inside. As she leaves Jane grabs her arm and pulls her back for a hug. "You'll do great Maura; I know you will."

"Thanks Jane" Maura smiles at everyone and departs. Before long Jane, Angela and Donna are joined by Frankie, Tommy, Korsack and Frost. Jane introduces them all to Donna. The boys all play up to her and she enjoys every minute. When they enter the Cathedral they're escorted to the fourth row of the church. Jane can't believe where they're sitting. At the front of the church are eight beautiful elegant white caskets. In front of each is a picture and names of each boy. On top of each casket is one bright coloured candy flower arrangement. Jane smiles, 'perfect Maura' she thinks.

Donna pulls out of Jane's hand and goes over and touches each casket. It is so moving it almost brings Jane to tears. Donna doesn't even notice the camera flashes that start erupting from the media contingent as she does this. Oblivious she goes back to where Jane and her family and friends have sat down and squeezes between Jane and Angela. Angela can't help herself and gives Donna a kiss.

Eventually Maura walks in with her parents and the Governor and his wife. They take the front row. Jane and Angela share a glance when they realise Maura will be sitting next to the President and the First Lady. An announcer asks everyone to stand and the President and first Lady enter. They stop in front of the eight coffins and pay their respects. They take their place next to Maura.

At that moment the music starts and the choir commences the opening hymn. A priest leads a procession of altar boys down the long aisle to the altar. He is carrying a staff topped with a large golden cross. The altar boys are in black robes with a white-collar. They are followed by Sister Winifred who is holding up a book as she marches towards the altar. Lastly Cardinal Medina walks the aisle in his ceremonial robes. His head is bowed. When he reaches the coffins at the front of the church, he stands in front of each coffin and gives it a blessing. He then walks to the Alter and kisses it as the singing comes to a well-timed conclusion.

When the Congregation sits, Sister Winifred takes the book to the podium and opens it. She starts to read Mark. _"__People were bringing little children to Jesus to have him touch them, but the disciples rebuked them. When Jesus saw this, he was indignant. He said to them, __"Let the little children come to me, and do not hinder them, for the kingdom of God belongs to such as these.__I tell you the truth; anyone who will not receive the kingdom of God like a little child will never enter it."__ And he took the children in his arms, put his hands on them and blessed them."_

When she's finished Cardinal Medina stands to speak. He starts by announcing the names of the eight boys. He then says, _"This is not the church's service; it is the church offering our services to the Isles family who wanted to make sure these orphaned boys were given a fitting farewell. So I am not going to take up too much of your time. I do want to say that these boys' lives represent a very dark chapter in the church's history here in Boston. To all the faithful I urge you; do not lose faith in God for the sins of Men. It is my promise to these boys and the thirty-four souls yet to be named, that I will not stop until I have honoured them and God in making this Church a humble servant working only for the good of God and all mankind."_

He sits. President Obama stands and walks to the Podium. _"My fellow Americans, Michelle and I are here to today to pay our respects to the lives lost in this terrible tragedy. The loss of these young lives; of so many young lives; lives that were already worldly to hardships thankfully many of us will never experience is unacceptable. These were children with no one, entrusted into our care. We let them down. Today is not about apportioning blame; due process will be followed and I applaud Cardinal Medina for his openness and honesty and his commitment to addressing problems that led to these events. I want the loss of these lives to be a reminder to us all that we have a responsibility. I want every disadvantaged child to know that we see you. I want every disadvantaged child to know there is hope and I want every disadvantaged child to know that we are a society working for you; to give you reason to believe and the chance for a better life."_

The President sits. Maura very tentatively stands, Jane can see her hands shaking as she walks to the podium. Her notes give her away. She places them in front of her and nervously looks up. Angela reaches over and takes Jane's hand. Donna notices and grabs both their hands.

"I'm Doctor Maura Isles; I'm the Chief Medical Examiner of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts." Her voice grows stronger as she continues. Maura follows correct protocol in acknowledging all the official guests. She acknowledges the children from the Orphanage, the police, firemen and medical personnel who have worked the case and she acknowledges the community that has gathered in support.

"Many of you will have seen the extensive news coverage that highlighted who my biological father is. What you may not know is that I only found out about my birth parentage very recently. I started out life as an orphan. Thankfully I was adopted by my parents, Harrison and Constance Isles." Maura looks at her mother and father, they smile at her. "I will never be able to repay you for everything you've done for me and I love you both so much... I don't know if I speak for all orphans but I know for me, despite wonderful adoptive parents, my circumstances have always left me feeling a deep sense of loss in my life... This case has been extremely difficult for me and I'd like to explain why."

"When I was ten years old, Mother and Father arranged for me to attend the best school in all of Europe. Their gift of education has allowed me to do work for which I'm intensely proud. However, not long after I started there the dormitories at the school caught on fire. As one of the youngest and smallest children in the dormitory the bigger children in their haste to get to safety pushed me to the back of the line that had been organised. As the dorm supervisor led us out all the lights in the building went out. At the same time something crashed near me and I tripped over it spraining my ankle. I was not able to put any weight on it."

Maura stops, it is clear to everyone watching this is a painful experience for Maura to share.

"As the fire raged around me; as I crawled along trying to find a way out I can only say I have never been so terrified in all my life. As the smoke started to choke me I remember curling up trying to protect myself with the full knowledge I was about to die. I remember my eleven year old brain processing this. I thought about my parents and it occurred to me that they had picked me out from an orphanage so when I'm gone they'll just go and pick out another child. With that irrational thought came the feeling I was worthless and completely alone and that's how I was going to die"

Constance takes Harrison's hand. They look at each and then back at their daughter. They've never heard Maura speak of the fire. They had no idea the impact it's had on her life. Angela's hand has gone to her mouth as she listens intently. Jane has a tight hold on Donna's hand and she discreetly as possible, sweeps away a tear that has escaped her control and sneaked over her eyelid. Hope has brought Cailin to the Service; she takes her mother's hand as she listens to her half-sister speaking. Hope has a physical pain in her chest, listening to her daughter's story.

Maura continues. "Fortunately a fireman found me and carried me out. It was a near death experience for me; I was resuscitated in an ambulance at the scene. I've often wondered if it was this experience that drew me to the work I do. Anyway, I'm sure you can see the similarities in my experience and what I know these eight young boys went through. Mother Teresa once said _"__I have come to realize more and more that the greatest disease and the greatest suffering is to be unwanted, unloved, uncared for, to be shunned by everybody, to be just nobody."_ It breaks my heart that anyone might ever feel that way. In this case... it especially breaks my heart to think that these eight boys last thoughts... might have been the same as mine had been in the same circumstances." Maura takes a long breath.

"I cared for those boys in death. I literally held their hearts in my hand. I can tell you their hearts are no different to yours and mine. I wanted a service for these children because even though it's only in death, I wanted them to know that they weren't worthless; that they weren't 'nobodies'. I wanted their lives to be more than a record on a computer... I am here today to ask you all to... please remember them. Thank you."

As Maura moves tentatively to her seat the crowd outside cheers. The guests inside stand as one and applaud. Maura's overwhelmed. She shakes the President and First Lady's hands as she reaches her seat. Constance hugs Maura, her emotions clearly showing. Maura takes a quick look around and catches Jane in the crowd. Jane notices; she smiles and gives Maura a discreet 'OK' with her fingers. Maura looks at the caskets; she smiles. These lonely little boys are getting the send off the deserve.


	23. Chapter 23

**J.R.R Tolkien:** _"There is some good in this world, and it's worth fighting for."_

* * *

The service concludes to a beautiful hymn. Guests remain seated until the President and first Lady are safely away. Then the crowds start to dissipate. Maura had walked out of the function with her parents and is expected to join them at a private function being hosted by Governor Patrick. As soon as she's able she excuses herself to go and see her friends.

As Jane walks out of the church with her family and Donna she is surrounded by media. "Can you tell us who the little girl is" they shout at her. "We have images of her touching the boy's coffins; does she know them; what's her story; can we get her details?"

Jane puts her hands up to stop the surge. "All right; stop all of you." Jane turns and takes Donna's hand. Donna has taken shelter behind Angela. "Come here sweetie; just hold my hand. I'll speak for you… OK" Jane smiles. When Donna comes forward Jane says. "This young Lady is Donna. She is an orphan from the Sacred Hearts. She was our special guest because this little girl kept her cool in a frightening situation and in doing so helped save many lives in their fire. She knew those little boys and she is very sad to have lost them. Thank you."

After a moment the media surge moves. "Jane; it's Maura," Donna shouts.

Before Maura can think she's surrounded by media asking for comments. As they bustle her, she tries her usual trick of 'no comment' but it doesn't seem to be working. Jane springs into action. "Frankie, Frost, Korsak help." They quickly go to Maura's aid. Frankie shouts for some protection from the uniforms on duty and they manage to get the media back.

Before Maura has a chance to catch her breath Donna has run to her and engulfed her in a hug. "Thank you so much Maura, our boys will be remembered by everyone; forever."

"Oh" Maura says with surprise. "Oh honey you're very welcome."

It's Angela's turn, she hugs Maura. "You promised you wouldn't make me cry."

As Maura hugs Angela back she looks at her friends gathered. "So my speech was OK?"

"Oh hey Doctor Isles you were amazing," Frost offers. "I never knew you were in a fire."

Korsak takes Maura's hand as she pulls away and from Angela. He takes it to his mouth and kisses it. "You are a very classy Lady, Dr Isles."

Tommy and Frankie move in for a hug as Maura looks at Korsak; she smiles and thanks him.

Eventually Maura looks at Jane, "Maura I am so proud of you; I am so glad you did that." She and Jane share an embrace.

"Thanks Jane," she looks around at everyone. "Thank you all so much. I'm so sorry, I have to go back and be with my parents. I won't be too late; will I see you all at my place…" She looks at everyone hopeful.

"Yeah sure" the boys start to nod and acknowledge.

"OK" Angela says. "I'll organise some food; you boys pick up some beer on your way." Maura's really pleased; she really wants to be with these people right now.

Jane senses Maura's reluctance to leave. "Maura, go and be with your parents; I really think it's important you do; after that speech."

"You do?" Maura looks at Jane, surprised.

Jane nods, "Yeah… we'll be fine; we'll wait for you at your place." Jane urges her on. "Oh except for Donna, she starts back at school tomorrow, so you better say good-bye now."

Maura looks at Donna who has secured herself tightly to Angela. She crouches to be at eye level with Donna. "Back to school tomorrow; wow. You can start preparing to become a scientist," Maura smiles.

Donna goes and hugs Maura. She looks at her, "You won't forget our promise for when I'm a little older?"

"Oh no, I won't forget. Jane will make sure you have my phone number too. You'll still see me, but if you ever need me, anytime; just call that number, OK?"

Donna nods. Maura stands and reluctantly heads inside. Jane takes Donna's hand. Angela, Donna and Jane head back to their car.

When Maura gets back inside she's ushered through the church and into a waiting car where her parents and another guest are waiting. Most of the dignitaries have already left for the Governor's function. Maura immediately apologizes to everyone for keeping them waiting. As she gets comfortable in the car she can feel everyone's eyes on her and she starts to feel self-conscious. Her eyes go to her clasped hands in her lap and that's where they stay until they arrive at Government House.

A round of polite applause breaks out as Maura enters the function with her parents. She looks around to see who has followed her in. Her father gently nudges her to get her to acknowledge the applause that is for her. When it dawns on her that this attention is for her, Maura starts to blush. However, she quickly remembers her European finishing school etiquette and respectfully acknowledges people.

Maura greets the Cardinal who compliments her. She talks briefly to the Governor and his wife as she's expected. She manages to get around and speak to all the official guests as she knows she's required to do. As soon as she can she takes a glass of champagne and disappears on to a balcony to get a minute to herself. It has cooled considerably as evening has fallen; so whilst cold, she's glad to have a minute alone. She takes in the view of the city of Boston as the lights take effect; she loves the city at night.

"Darling" her mother interrupts her space.

"Oh hello mother; I was just getting some fresh air," Maura smiles. Moments later her father joins them as well.

"Maura dear; I am so proud of you" he opens. "Despite all your wonderful academic achievements; I honestly don't think I've ever been more proud of you." His voice chokes up a little and Maura doesn't know what to say.

"Darling, I feel the same way," Constance adds.

"Oh" Maura manages to get out… "Thank you."

Harrison coughs a little awkwardly before continuing. "Sweetheart," Maura looks up in surprise; she doesn't think she's ever heard him call her that. "Your mother and I would like to talk to you about the fire at your school." He tugs on his tie; Harrison Isles is clearly quite nervous.

Maura becomes nervous. "Of father, I didn't recount that story to hurt you in any way…"

He cuts her off. "Maura your account has deeply upset your mother and I but not because of what you said today."

"Oh" Maura is very nervous.

Constance jumps in, "we didn't know!" She too is nervous.

Maura looks at her mother incredulous. "You didn't know?"

"Constance, please" Harrison tugs at his tie again. "Maura we knew there was a fire. We rang as soon as we heard. We had the jet ready; we were on our way to you. The school called us back saying that you were fine. They said all the students were going through counselling so to give you a week or two before calling. Maura we were worried sick. When we called and you didn't mention the fire, we thought everything was fine. My dear child I am so angry, I have a good mind to pull all our funding from that school."

"You didn't know?" Maura fights tears. "All these years I thought you didn't care." Her father reaches for her and nervously pulls Maura into a hug. She reassures her father by holding him tight.

Constance who has also become emotional adds, "Maura, we haven't been great parents. Not because we didn't want to be. The truth is we were never sure how. You would have been irreplaceable to us, had we lost you in that fire; just as you will always be irreplaceable to us. Your father and I love you very much." Harrison and Maura open their arms and Constance joins the embrace.

Harrison quickly breaks the group hug. He coughs, "I've never been good at showing physical affection Maura. Do you know I don't ever recall my mother and father touching me? I'm going to try to do better?"

Maura laughs as she wipes away a tear. "I've only gotten better at it since I met the Rizzoli's. Don't worry father; this very moment will last me a life time. Thank you so much. I love you both so much."

Constance smiles, "Maura you've done your duty here. Go and be with your friends tonight. Harrison, go and organise a car for Maura and then make an announcement so she can go."

"It would be my honour," Harrison kisses his daughter on both cheeks and then winks at her affectionately. Maura has never had a better family moment in her life. She is never going to forget this day.

Maura walks quietly into her home. At first she isn't noticed over the laughter and banter that's going on over the Sunday evening game. It's Frankie that first spots her. "Hey Maura, you're here!" Everybody then welcomes her.

Angela immediately starts to fuss. "Have you had something to eat, let me get you a drink; what would you like?"

"I'll just have a white wine Angela, thank you." Maura says as Jane walks over.

"You were so great today Maura" Jane smiles. "How was the function?"

"It was really good. I'm really glad I went Jane," Maura smiles.

"And you're OK; we're kind of having a wake type celebration here, but I can get everyone to tone it down if you're not up for this," Jane offers.

"Oh no, this is great; it's just what I need," Maura smiles. "Oh how was Donna when you dropped her off?"

"A bit nervous, I think with going back to school she's frightened she is never going to see us again. I gave her your number and mine. I said we'd try to catch up with her next weekend, if that's OK with you," Maura smiles and nods.

Suddenly Korsak shouts, "Oh come on! You guys have paid the Ump; that is the worse decision I have ever seen." Frankie, Tommy and Frost shout their dispute. Maura gives Jane a questioning look as Angela hands her a glass of wine.

"It the Pilgrims versus the Red Sox; poor Korsak is the only person here going for the Pilgrims," Jane laughs.

Maura smiles, "Well I better change that." She surprises Jane when she shouts, "go the Pilgrims!" Korsak cheers to discover he's not alone and the boys and Jane start paying out on Maura too. Laughter ensues and Angela looks on happily.

As the evening winds down, Jane and Maura find themselves sitting alone in front of Maura's TV. Maura gets up to pour another glass of wine. "Want a top up" she asks Jane.

"Why not; I'm already crashing here," she laughs. "God Maura, if this week's anything to go on, I should just keep some clothes in your guest room."

Maura walks back with the wine. "Oh no… I love you to death Jane; but you're not living here. You'd cramp my style."

Jane cracks up laughing, "As if my mother living in your guest house doesn't do that! And besides you'd cramp my style." Maura chuckles as she pours the wine.

There's a friendly silence before Jane asks. "How come you've never told me about the fire before Maura?"

"I guess I've spent the last twenty-five years pushing it out of my mind. Until last Sunday I can't remember when I last thought about it."

"Your parents were surprised, I was watching them; it didn't look like they knew about it either" Jane looks over her wine glass at her friend.

"I spent all these years thinking that they didn't care; but you're right they didn't know… well they didn't know the full story. Father is so angry he's thinking of pulling the Isles funding from the school." Maura has a sip of her wine.

"Good for him" Jane pauses then adds. "Maura I know they love you. Your mother once told me. She said she wanted to be a better mother but she wasn't sure how."

"If I tell you something will you promise not to laugh" Maura looks at Jane.

"I promise" Jane smiles.

Maura gives Jane a sceptical look, but continues. "My father called me sweetheart tonight. He said despite all my academic achievements he'd never been more proud and then he hugged me."

"Aww, that's nice Maura" Jane says warmly.

"No you don't get it, my father has never called me sweetheart and he has never hugged me" Maura looks at Jane very seriously.

"Really" Jane says sadly. Then to lighten the mood a little she says. "Given how much I hate hugging, I think you should have grown up in my house and I should have grown up in yours."

Maura laughs, "you don't hate hugging; you hug people all the time. It's just when you have to think about it, you don't like hugging."

"I do not" Jane sounds indignant.

They sit in silence again for a moment. "What a day" Maura finally says.

"I only wish you'd been the ME for Dougie Maura" Jane offers sadly. "I kept thinking how nice it would have been for him to get a service like the one you did today."

"I know Jane, I'm sorry. Are you OK" Maura offers.

"Yeah, I'm good Maura," Jane smiles.

Maura stands and takes Jane's glass, "Well I'm going to bed so, so are you. You are not sleeping on my lounge when there is a perfectly good bed upstairs."

As they start to walk upstairs Maura grabs Jane around the waist laughing. Jane catches on. "I'm not hugging you; I hate hugging."

Maura laughs, "you love hugging Jane; come on I want a hug."

"No go away Maura, go to bed," Jane laughs. As they head up the stairs Jane throws an arm over Maura's shoulders. Maura leans into Jane and laughs.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: ** Welcome to the penultimate chapter; nearly there. I also wanted to say how sorry I am to anyone affected by these terrible bombings is Boston. It's hard not to feel a kinship to the city when I research it so much for these stories and because its home to these characters I love. To anyone one reading touched by the tragedy; you're in my thoughts and prayers.

* * *

**Anne Frank:** _"It's really a wonder that I haven't dropped all my ideals, because they seem so absurd and impossible to carry out. Yet I keep them, because in spite of everything, I still believe that people are really good at heart."_

* * *

Jane, Korsak and Frost spend their Monday morning taking more statements. Despite this, it seems for their part, the investigation into the fire, the subsequent allegations and the finding of human remains is coming to a close. The additional focus on the issues in the Church have been moved to the new task force that's been established. At around 10:30am Jane gets a text from Maura to see if she can get away for a coffee. They meet up ten minutes later at the Café.

"Hey, you left early this morning" Maura opens as she sees Jane.

"Yeah, I wanted to go home and do a couple of things before coming in" Jane responds. "How's it going downstairs, anything new?"

Angela walks over, "hello girls. What would you like this morning?"

"Actually Ma, I'm hungry. Can I have pancakes with my coffee?"

Maura smiles at Angela. "Just a coffee for me please," she looks at Jane. "Breakfast clearly wasn't one of the things you had to do."

Angela shakes her head and wanders off to get their orders. Jane laughs. "No I didn't manage to squeeze in food."

"We've found three more matches; we're into double figures now" Maura offers.

"Are you running the DNA samples against kids still in the orphanage," Jane asks.

"No; we're entering all possible parents DNA into our systems, so they'll always be on record. We're instructing people who are interested in reconnecting with their children to go through Children's Services" Maura explains.

Jane nods, "how have you pulled up after yesterday?"

"I'm a little tired, but mostly I feel relief Jane. What's really odd is people keep coming up and talking to me and complimenting me; people I don't even know."

Jane smiles; Maura is so naïve sometimes. "It was pretty big news Maura. You were on the big screens at the Cathedral and on the TV news last night. God you're even on the front page of all the papers this morning."

"I am?" Maura sounds surprised.

"Yeah, you and Donna," Jane smiles "you're both celebrities now."

"Not a very nice way for it to happen" Maura frowns.

"Yeah, you're right. Sorry Maura."

"Here you go," Angela returns with Jane's food and their coffee's. "Oh Maura, I meant to ask, how was Hope this morning?"

"I haven't really spoken to her, when she came in she smiled and waved but otherwise has been going about her business. Why do you ask?"

"I guess I was curious to know if she said anything about your speech yesterday" Angela feigns innocence to her nosy question.

"Ma" Jane says through a mouth full of Pancake. "Maura don't take any notice of her. Ma haven't you got other customers to serve?"

"OK Jane, I'm sorry Maura." Angela turns and goes back to work.

"What was that about" Maura looks at Jane.

"Ignore her Maura; she's sticking her nose where it doesn't belong."

"Oh" Maura has a sip of her coffee. She picks up her fork and goes to take a mouthful of pancake.

"What; no Maura" Jane admonishes her friend. "You should have ordered something if you're hungry."

"It's just a little bit Jane" Maura defends herself.

They both look out the Café's glass window into the foyer when they hear a woman becoming distressed outside. "You don't understand officer. I saw her; she was tall and in a police uniform; she was holding this little girls hand. I need to speak to her; please it's important." The woman flashes the front page of today's paper. Jane shares a nervous glance with Maura. They both realise the woman outside is looking for Jane.

Jane and Maura leave their table and go outside to see if they can help. As soon as the woman sees Jane she races to her. "You said this girls name is Donna; it was you that was with her at the service yesterday?"

"OK, calm down." Jane says. She looks to the officer, "I'll handle this." Jane and Maura escort the woman to an interview room and sit her down. When they get there, the woman places the paper on the table.

"This child is my daughter. She is supposed to be in the care of a loving family. How is it that she was in the orphanage when that fire broke out? I want answers… now!"

"Hold on" Jane tries to calm the woman. "How do you know this is your daughter?"

"Do you have children Detective?"

"No… no I don't" Jane responds.

"Then do not ask a mother whether she knows if a child is her daughter or not." The woman seems frantic. Jane looks at Maura with concern.

Maura speaks up. "Ma'am can you tell us why you believe this child is your daughter?"

"Look, I put my child up for adoption when I was sixteen because I was forced too. I named her Donna. When I married and my husband and I were in a financial position to start thinking about a family we went and saw Sister Mary Joseph. She told us Donna had been placed with a good family and that she was doing really well. She said it was in Donna's best interest to leave her be."

"I can understand how you feel but that still doesn't mean this little girl is your daughter." Jane looks at the woman with new compassion.

"She's thirteen, isn't she," the woman proclaims.

"Yes she is" Maura answers. She then looks at Jane and back at the woman. "Would you excuse us for just one minute please?" The woman nods. Jane and Maura go outside to speak.

"Jane, I should refer her to Children's Services… but this is…" Maura carries a worried expression.

"Donna" Jane finishes for her. "I know Maura… but after nearly losing your job on this sort of thing… we need to be careful."

"Jane if we refer her it could take months for Children's Services to process this. I don't think I can do that to Donna" Maura stares at Jane.

"I know what you mean" Jane replies. "Here's what I suggest. Let's do the DNA testing; if they're a match I'm pretty sure I can pull in a favour with the ADA. You're the flavour of the month with the Governor, surely between the two of us we can get this one through?"

"That's a good plan Jane, but do you think we can trust her?" Maura looks through the interview room at the woman staring at the newspaper on the table anxiously.

"Let me handle that." Jane races to a desk nearby and grabs a pad and pen. She nods to Maura to follow as they re-enter the interview room. "OK, what's your name?" Jane asks as she sits down placing the pad in front of her ready to start writing.

"Heather Stretton, I was Heather Ianetta when I entered Donna into the system."

"Where do you live" Jane asks. She goes on to ask what her husband does for a living; whether she has other children and so on and so forth. Jane is checking whether this woman can actually care for Donna. "OK, well I will need to run all this information to make sure it is accurate" Jane then explains.

"Look I saw you yesterday; I know you care about this little girl. Surely you want her to be with her mother." The woman gives Jane a pleading look before turning to Maura.

"You're right, we've become very close to Donna and we do care" Maura speaks up. "Giving birth to a child doesn't necessarily make a good mother though" she adds. The woman goes to say something and Jane cuts her off.

"So here's the deal," Jane becomes hard-nosed. "We are going to pull a few strings but if you say a word to anyone, we'll just refer you off to Children's Services and you can follow the system; am I clear?" The woman nods. "Oh and if you are Donna's mother, you might end up wishing you weren't because we'll be watching."

"Jane" Maura exclaims. She feels Jane went too far with that last statement.

"It's alright" the woman looks at Maura. "I won't let you down; I promise."

"Good" Jane says. Maura picks up her phone and calls Suzie. She asks her to come up and take a swab from Heather Stretton. When that's done and Heather is gone, Jane and Maura agree to go and see Dona that night to get a DNA sample from her. Jane heads back to the squad room and Maura heads to her labs.

When Maura enters she notices Hope glance at her and look away. 'Hmm' she thinks. Maura wanders over to her. "Hi Hope, is everything alright; can I help with anything" Maura asks.

"No Dr Isles, I'm on top of the bone matching and analysis. I should be able to finish up here by Wednesday." Hope smiles.

"Oh good," Maura says. "You've been a wonderful asset; I'm so grateful we were able to call on you Dr Martin," Maura smiles and turns to walk away.

Hope shakes her head and gathers herself, "Maura." Maura turns to look at her. "I… I just want to say I thought you were wonderful yesterday; it was… it was very moving."

"Oh, thank you" Maura smiles. She turns and heads to her office. Hope feels that chest pain again. She knows she's at least partly responsible for that terrible sense of loss in Maura's life.

At a little after 6:00 pm Jane strolls into Maura's office. "Can you get away yet" she asks. Maura looks up from her computer and nods. She starts shutting it all down. "Maura" Jane says. "I was thinking maybe we shouldn't swab Donna, maybe we should take her out for dinner and take her straw from her soft drink or something?"

"You're worried she'll become suspicious or get her hopes up, aren't you Jane?" Jane nods. "Yes we can do that," Maura smiles. "Do you want to follow me home and then go in one car or do you want me to follow you to the hospital" Maura asks.

"Let's just head straight to the hospital" Jane suggests. "I'll wait for you out the front."

"Or you can go and get Donna when you get there and I'll wait for you both out the front?" Maura looks at Jane.

"Still not up to seeing the temporary dorm Maura" Jane looks at her friend. Maura just shakes her head.

Donna is surprised to see Jane and Maura so soon but pleased nonetheless. Her ritual with her burger remains unchanged and she happily slurps away at her shake unaware that she is giving a DNA sample by doing so. Eventually Donna fills Jane and Maura in on her day. She's been the centre of attention at school with her new-found celebrity status. Jane and Maura laugh at the news. They finally and happily wrap up their meal and start to leave. Jane goes ahead with Donna as Maura makes a fuss about getting rid of their rubbish, all the while grabbing what she needs.

Its lunchtime Wednesday and Maura and Suzie are in her office. Senior Criminalist Chang has just rushed through the DNA analysis on Heather Stretton and Donna and discovered a mitochondrial DNA match. Maura finds herself quite excited by this news. Jane had run background checks on Heather and was really pleased with her findings. Maura knows Jane has her hopes up that this woman will prove to be Donna s mother.

"Thank you Senior Criminalist Chang," Maura says as Suzie turns to leave. At the same time Hope enters.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything Dr Isles" she asks as Suzie passes her.

"No Dr Martin, we've just finished," Maura smiles.

Hope shuts the door behind her and moves to a chair near Maura's desk. "Is there something wrong" Maura asks and comes around to sit in a chair opposite Hope.

"Maura, I know you have asked that I try to keep our relationship professional. I have to say I have found that very difficult working so closely with you over the last week or so."

"Oh" Maura says, immediately feeling uncomfortable. She doesn't want to have to deal with this now; she's been on such a high since last Sunday.

"Maura…" Hope goes to say something else and Maura stops her.

"Hope, I'm OK. I'm happy to be giving Cailin my kidney and I am ready as soon as her Doctors are" Maura says warmly.

"God Maura… I wish this; you and I had started differently. I wish… I wish you'd said who you were and we'd dealt with that before all these other things were on the table."

"I'm not sure that's fair," Maura looks at her hands clasped in her lap. Eventually she looks up at Hope. "Although I've come to know that very little in life is" Maura adds. "Hope I understand Cailin's your daughter and your priority, as I said it's OK. I like that we can have a professional relationship."

"Maura I've watched you closely for a week now; I've watched you work and I'm in awe. I'm in awe of you as a doctor and as a person. To be honest it's been hard to do that without thinking that you're this amazing person I helped create."

"I'm not sure that's fair either" Maura looks at her biological mother. "Sure I have your genes and you gave me life and I'm actually grateful to you for that; but you gave up everything else."

"That's not entirely fair Maura, I was never given a choice" Hope looks sadly at Maura.

"OK so I'm confused, what are you asking me?" Maura looks at Hope. "You don't owe me anything and I don't expect anything."

"Maura… I'm sorry. I'm sorry I helped cause the sense of loss in your life... I; I'm sorry you have had such a lonely life… I'm sorry I didn't react better when you told me who you were. I'm so, so sorry that I have to ask one daughter to help save the other… when I would prefer neither had to go through this..." Hope stops; eventually she says. "You know what; I'm being selfish and I'm sorry for that too... I have no rights here I'm just hoping one day; some day we can get past… wherever this is, we are now." Hope stands to leave. Maura just watches her and says nothing. Hope waits for a moment hoping Maura will say something. When she doesn't she says, "I've finished here Dr Isles. I've emailed you my final report. I've… I've enjoyed working with you."

Maura leans her elbows on to her knees and rests her head in her hands. It's the last sight Hope has of Maura as she walks away. Maura's euphoria from Sunday has evaporated. It's moments like these she wishes she never had to deal with any living people. Maura gets up and walks back to her desk. She looks at the DNA report that shows the match between Donna and Heather. 'Gosh I hope we're doing the right thing' she thinks to herself. She picks up the phone and dials Jane.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: **It's been unbelievable to watch events unfold in Boston this week. Still thinking of the victims and the community touched by such a terrible and heartless act of violence. Congrats to the law enforcement organisations who did such a great job in such dangerous circumstances.

* * *

**Jane Austen:** _"There is nothing I would not do for those who are really my friends. I have no notion of loving people by halves, it is not my nature."_

* * *

Jane is over the moon when she hears Maura's news. She'd done as many background checks as she could without generating suspicion and she has grown to really like what she sees in Heather Stretton. She's looked into her husband Craig and he seems like a stand-up guy. Jane was also kind of excited to learn Donna has a little brother, Scott.

"OK, so this is good Maura, I'll go and talk to Alex and see if I can get her to help rush through legal. You should put in a call to Governor Patrick and get his approval."

"Sure Jane, I'll give him a call now."

Jane notices Maura's tone for the first time. "Maura, what's wrong? What aren't you telling me?" Jane has become concerned.

"Sorry Jane, it's nothing."

"Maura if you've found some reason we shouldn't be encouraging this, you have to tell me."

"No Jane, it's nothing to do with Donna, Hope just came and spoke to me. It was… It was… oh I don't know. It was confusing."

"Are you OK?" Jane does her best to hide her frustration with Hope's timing. Maura assures Jane she's fine. "Alright, well I'm going to talk to Alex, I'll call by on my way back" Jane explains.

"Thanks Jane, I'll call the Governor."

Jane likes ADA Alex Pickerill. She's level-headed, dedicated and cop friendly. Alex hears Jane out and promises to do what she can to get the appropriate legal clearances to get Donna access to her biological family as soon as she can. Jane then heads back to the office. She's eager to catch up with Maura. She's been on such a high since Sunday and it saddens Jane to think her mood has been spoiled. She had expected Hope to react to Maura's speech but she thought she might have given Maura a little more time before bringing it up.

"Thank you Governor Patrick, I very much appreciate your support." Maura smiles at something Governor Patrick says. "No sir, I know I can't save them all. Mother and father share your sentiments." Jane has walked into Maura's office and is listening to the end of this conversation. "I will; thank you… good bye." Maura hangs up. She looks up at Jane, "Governor Patrick has given his support. He'll look out for the papers when they come in from Alex and rush it through personally."

"Good" Jane smiles, "so can we go and see Donna tonight and tell her the good news?" Jane is fighting to contain her excitement.

"I guess so" Maura smiles, "it will give her some time to adjust." Her expression changes in an instant to a frown. "I don't know it might make it too long a wait… good heavens Jane why are you asking me this. I have no idea what we should do now."

"Maura relax" Jane laughs. "Trust me; Donna is going to be over the moon. Knowing that it is going to happen, makes the wait worth it."

"So then why did you ask my opinion," Maura looks at Jane.

"OK, OK… would you like to come with me tonight when I tell Donna this good news? Is that better?" Jane watches Maura's mind clicking over.

"So earlier you weren't asking me if it was the right thing to do, you were asking me to join you. How did I get that so mixed up?" Maura shakes her head trying to process where her interpretation of Jane's statement went wrong.

"Maura" Jane exclaims in light-hearted frustration.

"What," Maura looks at Jane confused.

"Never mind, are you going to come with me to see Donna tonight?"

"Yes, I'd like that Jane… Thank you" Maura smiles. Jane watches; her friend is about to say something else. She's expecting her to open up about Hope but Maura goes in a different direction. "Jane I was hoping to take you and Donna out on Sunday afternoon. I have something I really want to show you both. Is your afternoon free?"

"That depends; is this one of those Maura brainiac activities that mere mortals like me and Donna won't like?"

Maura chuckles she loves Jane's honesty. "No; well at least I hope not. It's pretty important to me though, if that helps?"

"Sure, OK I'll keep Sunday afternoon free. I don't think Donna will mind getting out of the orphanage for the afternoon." Jane decides to bring up the Hope issue that is clearly weighing on Maura's mood. "Are you OK Maura; do you want to talk about Hope; what did she say?"

"You and Angela were both expecting her to say something weren't you?" Maura looks at Jane for clarification.

"Maura your speech can't have been easy for her to hear, but I was hoping she'd give you a little more time before bringing it up." Jane, who has been standing all this time, sits on the corner of Maura's desk.

"Hmm" Maura sighs.

"Come on Maura, talk to me" Jane stares intently at her friend.

Maura looks up at Jane, "I will Jane but I don't know that I can just yet. I think I need more time to think about what she said. You know what; I'm going to go home I'm experiencing some gastralgia. Would you mind calling by my place and picking me up tonight?"

"Whatever that is… Are you sure you're OK Maura?" Jane stands as Maura does.

"Stomach pain and yes I'm fine; I'm just going to go home and lie down for a while. Are you OK to pick me up or do you want me to meet you at the hospital?"

"No I'll come get you; I'll pick you up at 6:30."

Maura nods and leaves. Jane watches her for a minute, 'damn Hope' she thinks. Jane then heads upstairs to call Heather Stretton with the good news.

As Jane and Donna come out of the main entrance of Mass. General Maura is waiting for them. "Hello Maura" Donna gives her a warm hug.

"Hello" Maura smiles. As they start to walk towards the local McDonald's Maura stops them. "Oh I forgot. I'm sorry Donna, I know you are small and have an excellent Body Mass Index for your age, but I can't let you eat another burger. I've made a reservation for us at Antonio's."

"Oh" Donna looks at Jane who just shrugs.

When they are seated Donna has no idea what to do. Jane notices and gives her pointers, Donna follows her lead. Donna orders Spaghetti Bolognese, Jane orders pizza and Maura orders Muscles on a wholemeal linguine. Maura and Jane enjoy a glass of wine and Donna tries a sparkling cranberry juice. It's clear to both Jane and Maura that this is a very new experience for Donna and they enjoy watching her clearly enjoy the experience.

When the meals have concluded and Jane and Maura are sitting over coffees and Donna enjoys a hot chocolate, Jane gently brooches the subject.

"So Donna, last Monday a woman came into the police station to see me after seeing your photo in the paper."

Donna was about to have a sip of her chocolate instead she freezes. Her big eyes scan between Jane and Maura. Maura and Jane look at each other.

Maura continues. "When we had dinner on Monday night Donna, I kept your straw so I could run some tests to see if what this woman was claiming was true. Jane and I found out today that what she says is true."

Donna puts the cup down. She doesn't say a word but she is trembling ever so slightly. Jane can see she's afraid to breathe.

"Sweetheart, it's OK. It's good news." Jane takes her hands. Maura gently rests a hand on Donna's forearm. "Donna we've found your mummy."

Tears start to spill over Donna's cheeks and eventually all she can say is "really?" Jane and Maura nod; Maura is crying and Jane is doing her best not to join them. Jane gets her voice first.

"Yeah, really; Maura and I have started all the paper work and we have people who are helping us to rush this through so you can meet her as soon as possible."

Donna breaks out of Jane and Maura's hands and grabs the sleeve of her jumper and wipes the tears away from her eyes. She goes to wipe her nose on it but Maura draws the line at that and hands her a tissue. Eventually Donna looks at them, "have you met her? What is she like?"

"We have and she seems lovely" Jane explains. "She's married to a very nice man named Craig who really wants to meet you too and you have a younger brother named Scott."

"I have a brother" Donna's voice starts to shake. Again Jane and Maura nod, neither able to answer the question for their own emotions.

Eventually Maura speaks. "So sweetie we need you to be patient but we're doing everything we can. The other thing is you must not tell anyone for now. Can this be our secret? Donna just gives Maura the biggest nod. Jane and Maura laugh. "Good, oh and I have a surprise for you and Jane on Sunday afternoon so we'll be by to pick up at 12. I'd like you to wear your new outfit, if that's OK?"

"Oh hang on" Jane pipes up. "You didn't say anything about having to dress up." Donna starts to giggle. Maura just shakes her head.

In the car on the way back to Maura's Jane again brings up Hope. "So I'm guessing your speech made Hope feel a lot of guilt?"

Maura turns from looking out the window, "is that what it was about Jane?"

"What did she say" Jane asks.

Maura drops her head to one side a mannerism Jane's seen a lot. "Well… She said sorry a lot. Then she said she hoped we could past whatever it is, this is."

"OK, so that's a good sign, right Maura?"

"To be honest Jane, I don't know how to process it. Let's face it; I'm thirty-five years old and have only now figured out how to have some sort of relationship with my parents."

"That's not really your fault Maura, that's theirs" Jane offers.

"This is why I prefer to be around dead people Jane. I never had these problems when I stayed away from the living" Maura shakes her head and looks back out her window.

As Jane pulls up out the front of Maura's she says, "Maura I don't believe that. You can't tell me what we just had with Donna is not better than performing an autopsy. You had a ball on Sunday night; you were thrilled that everyone came back to your place. Maura you had fun. OK, so the upsides come some downsides; that's true for all of us. One of the things that makes me really happy for you is I'm seeing so many more upsides in your life then when we first met."

Maura looks back at Jane, "what I'm really struggling with is I think I know what Hope wants… and I know what the right thing is to do… but I just don't want to do it. Jane I'm not ready to… I am still angry and hurt by what she said at my house that day. There, I said it. I know it's selfish of me, but it's how I feel."

"Listen, the way I see it Hope has opened the door for you. She wants to get closer and she wants to have you in her life in a better way than it is now. It doesn't mean you have to say yes, now, just because she's ready. Maura you are more than entitled to take your time. You are one of the kindest, most decent people I know and I know at some point in time you'll find the right place for you and Hope, but it's OK to take your time." Jane puts a hand on Maura's shoulder.

Maura pats Jane's hand, "thank you."

"Are you OK or do you want me to come in" Jane asks.

"I feel better Jane, thank you and it's late. I'll see you tomorrow." Jane squeezes her shoulder and Maura gets out of the car.

Before Jane drives away, she buzzes the window down "Call me if you need me." Maura waves, Jane waits until she's inside before heading home.

Jane spends Thursday and Friday completing paperwork. First thing Thursday Maura sent Hope an email thanking her and asking for more time. She'd received a very nice reply. Other than that she and her team continue to formally identify their thirty-four victims. By Friday afternoon, they've made good progress and have twenty-two children formally named.

On Sunday morning Jane rings Maura in a flap. "So what am I supposed to wear today Maura; please don't say a dress and high heels."

"What you always wear when we go out Jane."

"So my favourite jeans and leather jacket are OK?"

"Well they're not what I would wear, but yes Jane; if that's what you want to wear that's fine," Maura smiles.

Maura drives, when they pull up at the hospital Jane races downstairs to pick up Donna. She looks fabulous in her striking red dress, Maura smiles as she comes into view. Jane and Donna tease Maura for the forty-five minutes it takes for Maura to drive to their destination. When they pull up at the main gates of Isles Parkland Estate, both Donna and Jane fall silent.

Jane whispers. "What are we doing here?"

"You'll see," Maura drives in. She waves to the guard who smiles at Maura and waves in return. Maura drives through to the entrance to the private garden. There are security gates. Maura pulls up and enters a code and the gates start to open. As they enter Jane and Donna look around; the area is stunning. Maura parks and they all get out of the car.

The perimeter of the private garden is guarded by high trees. Maura explains they are Ostrya virginiana or American Hophornbeam trees. The area guarded by these trees has immaculate lawns. They are interspersed with beautiful trees and gardens of amazing variety.

"I love this garden" Maura explains. "I come here when I need peace and quiet; it's my sanctuary from the city" she adds.

"Maura this is beautiful" Jane is in awe.

Donna spreads her arms wide and spins as she lets out an awestruck "wow." Maura beckons them to follow her. She leads them to what looks like a smaller sanctuary within this haven.

Maura takes Donna's hand and leads her to a small plaque. It reads _'Billy Darcy, 1999 – 2013. Donna's best friend.' _Donna reads it and then looks up at Maura.

"You found him?" Donna fights tears. Maura nods. Jane watches on, she is just in awe of Maura at this moment.

Maura pulls something out of her pocket. "Donna, the morning after the fire I was looking around in the ashes of the building and I found this. I know it was Billy's and I think he'd like you to have it."

Donna un-wraps the tissue paper and finds Billy's Saint Christopher medal. Maura's had it polished up and it positively sparkles. It takes Donna a minute to look up, through her emotions she explains. "This was Billy's most favourite thing; look it has a message from his mother on it." Maura nods. Donna hugs Maura and thanks her through the tears that are falling freely now. Donna breaks the hug and kneels down to the plaque. "I miss you Billy, you were the best ever best friend" Donna says. "I'll never forget you."

Maura wipes away a tear and Jane walks over beside her and puts and arm around Maura's shoulders. "You are amazing; you know that" Jane smiles.

Maura smiles and leans into Jane momentarily. When Donna stands Maura says. "Come with me Donna there's someone I'd like you to meet."

As they walk towards the Garden House, Jane whispers. "You didn't, did you?"

Maura whispers. "Yes, the Governor rushed it through. I went and saw Heather yesterday." When they enter the building they are greeted by a very nervous group of people. Heather is there with her husband Craig and their six-year-old boy Scott. Jane walks over and hugs Heather then takes her hand.

"Donna, this is Heather Stretton; this is your mother." Jane puts out a hand for Donna. For a minute Donna doesn't want to let go of Maura. To lighten the moment, Maura introduces Donna to Craig and Scott as well. Maura has organised a lunch. It's all very tentative at first but over a meal Donna starts to loosen up. She starts asking questions which Heather does her very best to answer. Jane and Maura are impressed; Heather is honest and does a pretty good job engaging with her daughter.

They sit together for another hour or so and Donna is becoming more and more relaxed. At one stage when Donna is playing with Scott, Craig and Heather come over and hug Jane and Maura. The four adults look back at the two children; I don't think any of them can believe how well this has gone and what a special moment they are witnessing.

When it's time to leave Maura calls Donna over. "Sweetheart, you don't have to do anything you don't want to at this stage. Heather and Craig are happy for you to take your time, but they want you to be with them as soon as possible."

"They do" Donna asks nervously, Maura smiles and nods. "What about you and Jane, will I see you again?"

"Just try to stop us seeing you again" Jane says confidently. "My Ma says you get to pick the next movie on girl's night out."

"Really" Donna looks at Jane and Maura, her apprehension all over her face.

"Really" Maura hugs Donna tightly. "So, Heather and Craig can drop you back at the orphanage or they can pick up your things and you can go and stay at your new home tonight; whichever you would prefer."

Donna looks at Maura and Jane, "I'd like to start my new life today." Maura hugs her again and then Jane gives her a big hug. Jane and Maura walk out to the Stretton's car with Donna and her new family. They reassure Donna to call her whenever she needs them and with that; Donna is gone.

"Wow, what an afternoon. Maura you really are amazing. You could not have handled this any better. I'm really impressed."

"Thanks Jane" Maura smiles. "Oh there's one more thing I want to show you before we leave." Jane follows Maura deep into the far reaches of the garden. Eventually Maura stops in front of another plaque. "Jane, I hope you don't mind, but one of the conditions of my resignation was that the Governor exhume Dougie and allow me to bury him here… for you."

Jane just stares at the plaque. _'Douglas 'Dougie' Smith, 1977 – 1995. You're forever in my heart.'_

When Jane doesn't say anything, eventually Maura says. "I hope its OK Jane, I couldn't leave someone you loved lying alone in an unmarked grave."

Jane still doesn't look at Maura, although Maura can see that she is struggling to get words out. "Maura, can you please leave me alone" Jane says through gritted teeth.

"Oh, of course; I'll be in the garden house. Are you sure you're alright?" Maura's worried as she hesitates before leaving Jane alone. Jane nods and turns away from Maura. Maura sits in the garden house for what seems like forever. She is actually going out of her mind. She'd thought Jane would be pleased; she did not expect the reaction she got. Sometimes no matter how hard she tries, she just does not understand her best friend. Who is she kidding Maura doesn't understand most people.

Its dark by the time Jane comes back to join her; it's turned cool outside and Jane has her arms wrapped tightly around herself as she enters. She walks over and sits in a chair beside Maura. Eventually she releases her hands and rubs them together for warmth. Slowly she looks up at Maura who is still not sure what to expect.

"Thank you Maura" Jane says sincerely.

"You're alright then?" Maura can't hide her relief.

Jane looks earnestly at Maura, "I hate that I told you about him. I hate that you saw me lose it over him; that you saw me so broken. In my mind we were never going to go over that night or Dougie again."

"I'm sorry Jane, I didn't understand. I wasn't trying to bring up something you were trying to forget; I promise. I was trying to be as good a friend to you as you've been to me. I'm not very confident at this whole being best friend's thing."

Jane just stares at her. "Maura, trust me, even without this... I have never had a better friend."

Maura smiles with relief, "that's good because I've never really had a friend so I'd hate to lose the first one I've found."

"Maura this is huge, I don't know that I'll ever be able to thank you for this." Jane shakes her head.

"Jane it's not about thanking me; I had an opportunity to make something that was wrong right for someone I care about. That's thanks enough for me." Maura puts an arm around Jane who drops her head.

They both sit in silence for a little while then out of the blue Jane slaps Maura's thigh, "you know what I want to do?"

At first Maura jumps in fright. "What" she laughs?

"I want to go and see the Sapphires again." Jane stands.

Maura lets her shock show; "you want to go and see it again!"

"Yeah it made me feel great…" Jane sings. "Sugar pie honey bunch; you know that I love you, can't help myself… I love you and nobody else."

Maura laughs, "Jane you can actually sing; you should sing more often."

"Yeah right Maura, are you coming or not?"

Maura follows Jane towards her car. She latches an arm through Jane's and joins her in a rousing rendition of sugar pie honey bunch. Jane laughs as she looks to the heaven's and thanks God quietly that there's no one around to hear them.

The end

Footnote:

I know a lot of people had hoped I would bring more closure to Maura and Hope's relationship. For my part I try to write within the context of the show. In my mind Maura and Hopes relationship is not resolved yet so I did not want to presume how that will play out. Thanks for reading and for all your thoughts and comments. You've been great. Cheers TI


End file.
